


Trio.

by sp_lfy



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominant Women, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Smut, Tentacles, dp, submissive men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 76,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_lfy/pseuds/sp_lfy
Summary: an archived collection of drabbles or oneshots centered around shinee onjongho ot3 from 2011-2016.-most are prompt fills from over the years-some gen, some het, some fluff, some pwp -- a variety.-(M) for mature content in chapter.onew/jonghyun/minhoa space to archive my writings from various sources.





	1. blind

“Hyung! Help! I can’t see!” Minho franticly grabbed at fabric, trying to uncover his face without loosing his grip on the girl sitting on his shoulders. Her skirt was blinding him. He wasn’t even sure why, but he felt like he might loose his balance and fall over, humiliating himself further than he already was. The girl was a little too heavy for him, but Minho wouldn’t say so. You don't say that to a cute girl. Especially if she's older...

“Noona~.” Jonghyun stood in front of Minho now, pulling at Eunsook’s dress and trying to tuck it behind Minho’s head. 

“Sorry guys, but..” Eunsook fidgeted, making Minho tip and almost fall over. She ignored his yelp. “I can’t see.” Eunsook’s hand wrapped tightly around Minho’s face, making him cry out, “Hyung!”

“Minho-yah,” Jonghyun whined in an annoyed sigh, “ It’s not my fault you’re the tallest.” Jonghyun slapped Minho’s back. Really, he didn’t mean to knock Minho over. He figured the boy was a little stronger than that. But there they were, shouting as they fell in a messy pile of skinny limps on the ground.

Jonghyun laughed, taking in the sight. Eunsook was heavy over a squirming Minho. 

“Noona…?” Minho whispered.

Eunsook smiled, “Yes?” 

“Aren’t you going to get..off?”

“Hmm..” Eunsook rubbed her breasts against Minho’s back, making him stiffen. “No.”

Jonghyun was sure he heard a squeak from Minho, but he decided to have mercy on him and pull Minho out from under their noona. Minho’s face was red and a bit muddy, but he looked adorable. Jonghyun pulled him down by the arm to give a quick kiss to his dirty cheek. Minho pulled away, backing up while reaching for the spot Jonghyun had kissed. If Minho could be any redder, he was. Jonghyun grinned.

Eunsook clapped her hands together with an adorable laugh, “Cute~.”

Jonghyun loosely wrapped an arm around Eunsook’s shoulders, “You’re cute, noona~.”


	2. kissing game

"Hyung, hyung. Come sit with me." Jonghyun motioned for Jinki to come sit beside him on the floor.

Jinki sighed, "Why..?" He was quite comfy right where he was sitting on the couch. Why go sit on the floor?

"Just come on..."Jonghyun whined.

Jinki gave in just to make his dongsaeng stop bugging him. "Fine,” Jinki huffed as he got up and made his way over to sit down on the floor where Jonghyun was tapping his hand for him to sit. "What?" Jinki asked, slightly annoyed and not seeing a good reason for him sitting on the floor.

"Let's play a game~."

Jinki blinked, "What kind of game?"

"Oh, you'll see,” Jonghyun said in a slightly mischievous tone, and Jinki didn’t miss it. Suddenly Jonghyun called out loudly, "Minho-yah! Come out here!" The two oldest waited a moment, but soon were watching the younger boy walk out of the bedroom.

"What?" Minho asked, looking at the two a little confused.

"Wanna play a game with hyung and me?" Jonghyun saw Minho's face light up as he spoke, and the boy soon rushed over to the spot Jonghyun was telling him to sit - right next to him and across from Jinki.

"What game?" Minho sounded maybe too excited, a smile quickly spreading across his face.

Jinki looked between the two. Jonghyun was looking a bit devious. But Minho looked quite thrilled, so he figured Minho was probably missing it, or didn’t care. This couldn't end well.. Jinki sighed again, "Yeah, what game, Jonghyun-ah?"

"Let's play.." Jonghyun looked at them both, taking in their expressions. Minho looked excited - predicable. But Jinki looked uneasy. Really, this was going to be too much fun. He tried to hide the grin tugging at his lips.

"…The kissing game~." Just then Jonghyun had to grab at both the boys by their arms so they couldn't get up and run. "Come on. It's not like you actually kiss. Whoever pulls away first loses. See?" Jonghyun watched as Minho and Jinki looked at each other, nervous and really unsure of this whole situation, clearly. He was going to get this to work though, and he decided to start with Minho first. "Minho-yah. You like a good game, right?"

Minho’s voice was small, "Y-Yeah.. But.." He looked back to Jonghyun.

"It's just a game." Jonghyun assured with a small smile then looked at Jinki. "Hyung, it's just a game. And I bet you could beat Minho, too." At that, Jonghyun saw Minho sit up straight, his competitiveness kicking in right on time. Jonghyun tried not to laugh - too amused by Minho’s usual predictability.  

"But..." Jinki looked at Jonghun, still unsure of his idea of a game.

"No, seriously..." Jonghyun bent over, pointing behind his hand he held up as he whisper to Jinki, "He loses all the time."

"Hey!"

Onew looked across at the youngest again. He watched as Minho shoved at Jonghyun, the older yelping in mock surprise, but he noticed Minho's face turn the slightest shade pink. Jinki started smiling. Maybe this could be fun… Jinki spoke up, "Okay yeah. Sure, I'll try it." He watching as Minho’s head shot back to him, face shocked, and Jinki bit back a laugh at the sight.

"You sure?" Minho sounded nervous, though he would deny it if anyone said anything.

"Yeah yeah, he's sure." Jonghyun answered for Jinki as he swung an arm around Jinki's shoulders, grinning at Minho. "But are you in?" Jonghyun made his tone purposely challenging.

Minho watched both his hyungs closely. Them both smiling at him, like they were just teasing him and waiting for him to run. No way was he going to be the to run and hide. No. He'd win this time, for sure. Minho sat up straight again, face determined. "Yes, I'm in."

"Alright!" Jonghyun exclaimed as he let go of Jinki and clapped his hands together. "You two first~." He put his hands on their backs, pushing for them to scoot closer to each other now.

As they moved closer, Jinki started felling a little nervous again. But the set determination he saw in Minho's eyes only fueled his own. He'd win this. Jinki chewed back his smile.

 There was an awkward silence while Jinki and Minho just sat there staring at each other again, waiting to see who would make the first move. Or maybe just second-guessing this game - deciding if this was still a good idea in the first place.

Jonghyun sighed loudly, "We doing this or not? Come on." He lightly shoved at their backs to try and get things to finally go. Jonghyun watched as Jinki actually made the first move, but Minho was soon to press forward himself, and faster. A smile spread across Jonghyun's face as he watched the two grow closer and closer. But really, this was taking too long for his liking... 

Jonghyun placed his hands on the back of their heads and pushed forward. He watched in glee as his hyung and dongsaeng’s lips forcefully pressed together. And yeah, he might have tried to keep the two like that a little longer, enjoying the sight as he pushed at their heads to keep them together, but it didn't last long, as they both boys pulled free pretty fast. Jonghyun beamed as he saw their shocked expressions. Jinki and Minho were just staring at each other. Maybe looking a little horrified while their mouths hung slightly open.

"Minho-yah~. Look at me." Jonghyun whispered, and watched Minho turned to him. He could have laughed right then at Minho’s reddening face and how huge his eyes were, still visibly in shock, but instead he moved closer to the younger one. Minho's already huge eyes grew wider and he tried to move his head back, but it was too little too late. Jonghyun's lips met Minho's parted ones in a quick kiss before the younger fell completely backwards on the floor trying to get away.

That whole display must have kicked Jinki out of his shock because he started laughing at Minho, who had managed to thunk his head on the wood floor beneath him. But Jonghyun wasn't done yet. "Hyung, hyung..." When Jinki turned to him, Jonghyun quickly pecked a kiss on Jinki's still smiling lips. He watched as Jinki's smile completely fell from his face and he just stared at him, face slightly pink.

"Jonghyun-ah...?" Jinki breathed.

Jonghyun got up and smiled while the other two just looked up at him wide-eyed.

"I win~." Jonghyun announced smugly and left the living room laughing to himself.

Minho just covered his burning face with his hands and groaned into them as he let his head drop back to the floor with a soft thunk. Jinki looked to where Jonghyun disappeared and whined, "Jonghyun~!…"

So Jonghyun cheated, and played the game wrong. But he still felt like the real winner.


	3. if only...

“I’m using him this time!”

“Hey! You are not. I am!”

 

Minho was yanked from side to side by his arms. His hyungs were fighting over who got to use him on their two-against-two game of basketball. Minho’s arms were beginning to hurt from all the tugging. If only there were two of him… 

Minho smiled like tard at his own idea of two ‘Choi Minho’s, tuning out Jinki and Jonghyun’s fighting.

When their other teammate disappeared, no longer suffering through the immature fighting, Jinki and Jonghyun stopped yelling. They smiled at each other as they let Minho go. Jonghyun grabbed the basketball and Jinki ran to the hoop. 

Minho stood there very confused. 

“Minho-yah!” Jinki called.

Jonghyun finished for him, “I guess we don’t need you after all,” while running by with the basketball.

Minho blinked, not quite understanding at first. But once he got it, he pouted and sat on the ground in a huff, mad at his hyungs now. 

Instead of fighting over him, they were now ignoring him and playing one-on-one.


	4. chicken

Jinki demonstrated with his two crispy chicken drumsticks Jonghyun and Minho ‘making out’.

Neither were really laughing, especially when Jinki started making noises to go with the suckface. 

“Hyung..” Minho warned, but Jinki couldn’t be afraid. That seemed to upset the younger and his face soon turned pouty.

Jonghyun, sitting beside Jinki, leaned over and grabbed a chicken leg with his mouth, yanking it from Jinki’s hand.

“You’re killing Minho~.” Jinki gasped in fake shock.

Jonghyun pulled the food from is mouth saying, “We don’t need him, hyung.” He grinned toward Minho while wrapping a loose arm around Jinki’s shoulders and leaning into the older.

Minho quickly stood and grabbed the other piece of chicken from Jinki. “Jonghyun-hyung isn’t needed either.” Minho bit into the chicken, glaring at both of them, though he soon sat down next to Jinki, snuggling close.

It quickly turned into some kind of contest of who could eat their chicken leg the fastest with glares thrown everywhere.

Minho ‘won’, but only because his mouth was full of chicken, even to the point of sticking out of his closed mouth. While Minho was being smug with is ‘victory’, Jinki quickly leaned over to grab the visible chicken with his mouth. He bumped into Minho’s lips and puffy cheeks a bit, but he got a nice amount of chicken in his mouth to chew on. He pulled back, still pouty that his chicken was gone because of his stupid teasing of the younger two.

Minho was slowly chewing his food, eyes wide while he sat frozen in his spot. His fat cheeks were turning a slight shade of pink now. 

Jonghyun leaned back, enjoying the two with their cute expressions while no longer stuffing his face with chicken.

Later they drew straws for who had to go buy more. 

Minho mumbled and sulked all the way there and back.


	5. sharks

“Nooo~!” the youngest kicked his dragging feet, making sand fly in the air.

“Minho, you’ll be fine.” The oldest said, hands tightly around Minho’s arm. “Right, Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun held tightly to Minho’s other arm, pulling and huffing. “Jinki’s right. I’ll punch anything that tries to hurt you. Besides, “Jonghyun grinned, “I’ve never punched a shark before.” 

Minho, being six, almost wailed in fear as he was pulled closer to the ocean. The two slightly older boys kept pulling him down the beach anyway. 

“Sharks will eat me!” 

“Minho..” Jinki whined, “they can’t come this far anyway.”

“Don’t you want to play in the water with us?” Jonghyun asked.

Minho pouted. He did, but didn’t. Either way, he was still dragged until his feet touched cold water. Minho was pulled about waist deep before the other two let him go. Minho froze in place, waves rolling into him. He slowly turned to face the ocean. It’s huge and full of sharks. Minho steps back.

“Minho!”

The youngest was splashed in the face with water, it wasn’t hard enough to make him cry, but it was close. Minho pouted and started splashing the older boys. He was soon smiling and forgetting his fears of the water.

That is, until he saw something floating nearby that totally was a shark wanting to eat him. So Minho screamed and took off running towards the beach, managing to trip and fall completely in the water a few times. He coughed up the saltwater and kept running even though he tripped in sand and got it stuck all over him since he was soaked. He just kept running for his little life.

Jonghyun and Jinki look around, finding no signs of a shark. They sighed heavily.

 

When Minho’s ten, he certainly wasn’t expecting a man dressed in a plushy shark costume to be standing behind him at the amusement park. When he turned, ice cream cone in his mouth, Minho froze, screamed, then dropped his ice cream and hid behind Jinki while Jonghyun kicked and punched at the shark, though it didn’t seem to do much, even with Jonghyun using all his might. 

Jonghyun was pulled away by adults fairly soon. After things calmed, the older two held Minho’s hands, pulling him along to get more ice cream. 

Minho turned back to stare at the man-shark, slightly fascinated by it.

 

By the time Minho was a teenager, his room is full of shark ‘things’, making Jonghyun and Jinki cringe when they entered his room now. Something happened somewhere down the line and now Minho couldn’t get enough about sharks. 

“Drinks?” Minho kicks his door back open, holding a tray of drinks (in shark designed glasses). He set them down and soon his ‘SHARK’ t-shirt was visible to Jinki and Jonghyun, to match with Minho's huge tardish smile. They looked at each other and sighed.


	6. telephone

“Let’s play… um.. Telephone.” 

Jinki sucked loudly on his straw. Minho blinked wide eyes. 

“What?”

“Were not really kids anymore, hyung.” Minho sighed, resting his chin on his hands again while he sat cross-legged on soft grass. He stared off looking bored again.

“There’s only three of us.” Jinki stated, like it would be helpful to know.

“I’m surrounded by boring people...” Jonghyun pouted, but leaned over into Jinki, arm draped over his shoulders. 

Jinki slurped in his straw again.

Jonhyun leaned over to whisper in Jinki’s ear, making the older boy squish his drink a bit. Jonghyun pulled back with a grin.

Jinki turned wide eyes to a very bored looking Minho. He pulled the straw from his mouth before leaning over enough to whisper in the younger’s ear. Jinki leaned back, slight smile growing on his face.

Minho sat up straight, looking flustered at the older two, then turned away. A cool breeze brushed over the three of them while everything was quiet, and truthfully, awkward. 

Jonghyun finally leaned forward, looking down towards Minho with a face, “Well?” trying to the youngest to play along too.

Minho’s big eyes moved over both older boys before he quickly leaned over to Jinki, whispering in his ear. He shared a dorky smile with the oldest when he pulled back.

Jinki giggled over his straw and quickly leaned into Jonghyun, whispering. He took a loud sip of his drink again, smiling even bigger now.

Jonghyun rubbed his neck, laughing quietly while he bent forward, taking in both smiling friends.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


	7. aliens #1-#5 (M)

wip au based off imagery from the sci-fi movie franchise "alien". 

 

warning: non-con mention, character death.

 

\-----------

 

#1

 

Jonghyun flashed his fading and flickering flashlight around the pitch dark building, keeping his friends close behind him. They were looking for anything valuable they could keep or pawn. Or even a new flashlight would be nice. Anything.

Jonghyun quickly spun around, shinning the light on Minho, who had fallen to the floor with a shout. “Minho,” Jonghyun spoke in a loud whisper, “Watch where you-”

“It’s sticky,” Minho spoke over Jonghyun, lifting a hand with slimy goo dripping from it. Jonghyun took a closer look, moving the small light over Minho’s body. He was sitting in clear slime.

Alien.

Jonghyun swung his bag around himself tighter, hurrying towards Minho with an order, “Get up.” When Minho failed to do so by himself, slipping in the sticky slime, Jinki helped Jonghyun pull the youngest to his feet. The three hurried out of the dark building, not risking their lives any further. 

Minho wasn’t as amused as Jonghyun and Jinki where when he had to sit around naked while his only pair of clothes were washed and hung to dry. They needed to put more clothes on their list of things to find.

When Minho shivered though, Jinki and Jonghyun sat beside him, arms wrapped around the younger to keep him warm. Minho drew his knees closer to his chest, mumbling, “Thanks.”

Jonghyun pulled Minho closer with a small laugh. “Just watch where you walk, eh?” Jonghyun leaned forward, looking to Jinki. “You too,” he told the oldest firmly, knowing the kind of trouble Jinki could get himself into, or at least in the past. 

Jinki grinned and rubbed Minho’s bare skin to warm him. He was glad they all made it out unharmed. 

 

 

\---------------

 

#2

 

 

Name: Kim Jonghyun  
Born: 04/09/2068 // Age: 18-20 (through story)  
ID number: 48-J98D-89H-SK  
Home: South Korea, Seoul  
Family: Father (deceased), Mother (deceased), Older sister (deceased)  

Personality: Hardheaded, loud, emotional, loyal, doer. 

 

Jonghyun grew up happy, but a slight troublemaker. Close friends with Lee Jinki and Choi Minho growing up. 

When the alien outbreak was finally made known to the public, Jonghyun’s family tried to seek shelter in a growing survivor colony in Seoul. Before they reached it though, Jonghyun’s parents were dragged away by the creatures. The group they were traveling with stopped Jonghyun from trying to find the missing people – they were now hosts and dead. Only his older sister could stop him though.

Shortly after arriving at the colony, Jonghyun found out they were now cut off from the rest of Korea, and the world even. There was no way out. The rest of the world were containing the worst breakouts to stop the spread, Seoul just happened to be one of them. 

Jonghyun grow angry with the government and military then for trapping all these people inside – letting them die. 

When aliens infiltrated the colony, Jonghyun’s sister died protecting him, making sure he got out before the military unwarningly blew the dome to pieces. He has recurring nightmares of it still.

Once he found where another hideout was, Jonghyun found Jinki and Minho there, who he figured had died already. He was grateful to have them around still.

 

\--

 

Name: Lee Jinki  
Born: 12/13/2067 // Age: 18-20 (through story)  
ID number: 98-7O88-4H3-SK  
Home: South Korea, Seoul  
Family: Father (deceased), Mother (deceased)

Personality: Softy, secretive, firm, calm.

 

Jinki had a fairly easy childhood, even spoiled a bit being the only child. But that also carried the weight of expectation, which was wearing, though his friends, Jonghyun and Minho kept him level. None of that mattered once the outbreak. Jinki’s family packed up and left home, hurrying to the nearest group of survivors. 

Jinki only made it there alone after being separated from his parents in a panicked stampede. Jinki had gone back only to find his father dead, blood everywhere, and mother missing. Jinki was going to look further for her, but other survivors dragged him back to the base, telling him his mother was good as dead – host now.

His short time there, he sat alone, listening to the others talk and fight about the lockdown, how the military had even shrunk the protective shield around the city, but they would come and save them, they had to - other’s said they wouldn’t. Jinki couldn’t care. He was alone.

It wasn’t until Jinki saw Minho moving around the crowd with his brother, did Jinki spring back to life. Once Jonghyun showed up too, Jinki felt safe again.

 

\--

 

Name: Choi Minho  
Born: 12/08/2069 // Age: 16-17 (through story)  
ID number: 17-93FD-02A-SK  
Home: South Korea, Seoul  
Family: Father (deceased), Mother (deceased), Older brother (deceased)

Personality: Quiet, gentle, caretaker, people pleaser.  

 

Minho grew up in the shadow of his older brother, but that didn’t stop him from being happy. If he ever felt discontent about it, he knew he had his friends, Jinki and Jonghyun. He loved his family and would do anything for them.

He wasn’t able to check on his friend when he was forced to leave his home by the military in the middle of the night. Everything was a hurry, no questions asked. They were escorted closer to the city, but when their vehicle was attacked, Minho’s older brother pulled Minho away with others running for their lives as he could hear his parents screaming, see blood running everywhere.

When they arrived at a secure base days later (having had to hide and walk most the way), Minho was only then told what was going on, the quarantine. He was relieved when he found Jinki alive, though, and later Jonghyun too. He didn’t ask about their families, he could already tell. Minho almost felt guilty that he was lucky enough to still have his brother. He couldn’t though.

A few weeks went by, and there was barely any news getting into the quarantined city on what was really going on outside. They were continuously told to remain calm and would soon be able to go home. Jinki was silent about it, Jonghyun scoffed at it.

During this time, Minho’s brother slipped a matching bracelet over Minho’s wrist – matching bracelets from their parents when they were both younger. Minho didn’t understand why his brother did it. He was going to make him take it back as soon as he got a chance. His brother should keep his. Minho never got the change to give it back.

He had tried to fight Jinki and Jonghyun off when his brother had told them to take Minho away. There were aliens running around in the dimly lit dome, power was failing. Minho shouted for his brother to watch out, but his screams were drowned out by everyone else’s. He watched his brother die in front of him before being pulled away, in a numbing daze, to some sort of safety.

 

After that, the three wandered from base to base, trying to survive, tired, hungry, and full of nightmares. It was only a matter of time before food rations ran low and crime ran high, trapped inside a small area with monsters - on both sides.

 

\-----------------------

 

 

#3

 

 

“Hey hey, who’s the one who took on twenty of those facehuggers in a single room?” Jonghyun smugly asked, trying to keep his balance on Minho's narrow shoulders.  He looked down with the sudden off balance of his body, “Stop fidgeting.”

Minho grunted below Jonghyun, fingers gripping the older’s legs around his neck and honestly trying not to fall over. “You’re heavy.”

“That never happened,” Jinki told Jonghyun while keeping lookout around a corner, glancing down dark and disserted halls. His vision was known not to be the sharpest, but he offered help where he could.

The boys were currently, and not so discreetly, stealing an older modeled gun Jonghyun had spotted in an opened, torn air vent in the (hopefully) empty building they were exploring. He had dragged lanky Minho over there, demanding to sit on the taller’s shoulders so he could reach it. Minho acted nervous, but Jonghyun’s motto was ‘finders keepers’ especially these days. If they run into looters though, the teenager might have to bite his tongue – and worse.

Jinki shot an annoyed glare up at Jonghyun, not in the mood. Jonghyun didn’t miss it either.

“How would you know? You weren’t there~.” Jonghyun kept his smug tone, soon reaching for the opening of the vent, fingers scrapping against dirtied walls. If he let himself think about it, he’d vomit at the obvious signs of blood or the fact that he was lying through his teeth about such a facedown with the aliens just to look better. Jonghyun wouldn’t allow himself to think about all that though. His focus was on helping his friends, because that’s what mattered most.

“Hurry,” Minho groaned, thin legs wobbling. It’s not like anyone got to eat enough anymore, and the system was jacked and too broken to care if people like them were fed or not. All that extra weight was harder on Minho’s small body.

The sounds of Jonghyun dragging the large gun from the vent echoed and Jinki turned his glare from Jonghyun to cringe, really hoping they were alone. Looters, gangs, aliens. Jinki hoped to run into none of it.

“Got iii-!” Jonghyun’s voice squeaked as he quickly crashing to the hard floor with Minho, bodies tangled together. Jonghyun’s leg was hurriedly grabbed and stopped by Jinki, not allowing him to kick the youngest out of a sudden outburst of anger.

“Sorry,” Minho quietly apologized, sitting up and rubbing a sore arm. 

Jonghyun’s anger burned out then. He kicked his leg free of Jinki’s hold, not voicing his gratefulness at the older for stopping his mindless action. Jonghyun put his focus back on the gun instead. He tampered with it, trying to figure out how the model worked exactly. Once he pulled the trigger, pointing it at an empty room, there was just a click, that’s all. Jonghyun kept trying, the other two with him keeping quiet while he grew visibly frustrated and finally threw the empty gun across the room, yelling. 

Why didn’t anything work for them?

Jonghyun pulled his hair in frustration, head falling between bent legs, until a hand squeezed his shoulder. It was Jinki, somehow telling him it’s fine. 

It’s not fine. 

The hand squeezed again, more comfortingly.

“We can’t use it to get food.” Jonghyun quietly complained, voice broken and childish, appearance anything but the over-confidant young man from minutes ago.

Minho spoke up from behind them, twisting his sitting position to face both their backs, long legs crossed. “I’ll get us food.” Jonghyun could hear the youngest’s forced smile, causing his heart to ache and frustration build again. “It’s fine,” Minho assured.

It’s not fine.

“Minho..” Jonghyun turned to look at him, seeing the smile but also finding a little more of his young friend dying behind those big, soft eyes.

Minho shook his head, eyes closing so Jonghyun couldn’t see that tiny bit of life leave him. “It’s okay.”

Jonghyun felt his shoulder being squeezed painfully tight. He didn’t turn back to Jinki. The two oldest weren’t sure how this all started – when, Minho using his body in exchange for food. It worried them for many reasons - one now growing with Minho becoming too familiar around this small group of survivors.

“I..I know,” Minho rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, not looking up, “Who I can go to.” 

Jinki quietly called Minho’s name, but Jonghyun spoke loudly over him in a childish tone, “I don’t need to eat. Not even hungry.” When the room was quiet again someone’s stomach growled. No one pointed out whose.

The two watched Minho absently fiddle with his tattered bracelets, knowing how anxious he was, but still, he look back up at them, the softness in his big eyes now replaced with determination – a strength Jonghyun silently envied. “I’ll get us food. Meat even,” Minho laughed with a smile, proud he could get his friends the most coveted food source. No one would have ever thought they would lose something that just seemed to always be around in plenty.  So many things were like that now – just gone.

And somehow, Minho’s sweet smile could lighten a mood, almost seeming effortless.

The three left the building behind, Jonghyun linking arms with Minho’s and Jinki ruffling the youngest’s hair from behind with the proudest and saddest smile. 

When Minho stumbled back to their hideout over an hour later, barely any food and an awful limp, Jonghyun packed their things up without a second thought, ready to leave this place, while Jinki gently treated Minho’s split lip and offered a comforting smile.

 

\-----------------------

 

#4

 

 

“Get it off him!”

“I’m trying!”

“It’s killing him!”

“Minho!?”

“It’s too tight!”

“He’s not moving!”

“Help him!!”

 

\--

 

After waking sometime later, the youngest sat curled up against a wall in the small room they thought was safe, but now there was a spider-like alien laying dead on the floor. Minho stared at its pale coloring and curled legs with its long tail as it laid on its back, unmoving since he woke.

Jonghyun curse and kicked the thing across the room, making it slam into a wall and drop to the floor, still very much dead. Minho finally tore his eyes away from it then. 

“It’s going to be okay, Minho.” Jinki quietly told the younger man as he sat down beside him.

Really, Minho wanted to be alone right now, but he leaned his head onto Jinki’s shoulder, wanting the warm comfort. Jinki’s hand reached to Minho’s head and fingers ran smoothly through his hair, comforting Minho further. 

Minho’s throat hurt when he spoke now. “I’m going to die, aren’t I?” he whispered, sound like he really was unsure and wanted to know the answer. They all knew what that alien was capable of - what it meant if one got you. They’d seen it more than once now. Minho specifically remembered all the blood and screams. They still haunted his dreams.

He was surprised by how calm he seemed for how terrified he actually was.

“No,” Jonghyun said, like he was trying to argue with Minho. “You’re gonna be fine, right Jinki?” Jonghyun forced a sad smile while looking to the oldest. Minho wasn’t sure if it was to reassure him or Jonghyun himself.

“Minho’s going to be fine.” Jinki lied while pulling Minho closer. It was obvious with the quiver in his usually strong voice. 

Minho closed his eyes and concentrated on the gentle fingers soothing him, instead of the fear of dying. 

 

Sometime later, Minho spoke quietly through the silent room. “I’m going to miss you guys.”

A loud noise from Jonghyun’s foot slamming against some trashed desk echoed in the small room. “Shut up, Minho.” Jonghyun practically shouted the demand.

“Jonghyun…” Jinki called in a soothing tone, trying to calm the younger down.

Jonghyun left the desk he was sitting on to rush over to the two at the wall and quickly yank Minho to his feet.

“Jonghyun!” Jinki hurried to his feet and stood closely beside the two.

Minho didn’t speak. He kept his head lowered while Jonghyun gripped his arm tightly and shook him with irritation. “He’s going to be fine! Jinki. He’s going to be fine.” Jonghyun kept saying it like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone. No one judged when tears fell from Jonghyun’s eyes and his voice became a quiet whine. “He’s fine.. right Jinki?” desperate eyes looked to Jinki for help.

Minho stepped back when Jinki wrapped himself around Jonghyun in a tight hug and whispered to him as he placed gentle kisses on his head. Jonghyun’s cries were muffled by Jinki’s shoulder.

Minho backed into the wall again and slid down it to sit. He blinked his own tears away while he watched the two.

He was going to miss them so much.

 

After Jongyun stopped crying, he acted like nothing had happened – like Minho wasn’t going to die in hours. He pulled Minho around the room, smiling and trying to play with Minho like everything was fine. Minho tried to smile, but it was hard. And it became too hard when they all sat together and talked about the future like Minho was actually still going to be there.

Minho quietly handed the two each worn, string bracelets from his wrist. They looked at Minho with disbelief. They knew what those meant to the youngest – it was all that he had left of his family since everything happened. He would never give them up for anything. But here he was now, handing them each one. Minho smiled as he took each of their wrists to slip the bracelets on without a word.

Jinki pulled Minho’s head back to his shoulder, giving soft kisses, and Jonghyun gently drew circles on Minho’s leg, the two oldest whispering and laughing about all the things they still have planned to do with Minho. They all fell asleep sitting like that. 

 

Hours later, Jinki and Jonghyun woke to Minho screaming and thrashing violently on the floor. He screamed how it hurts and wanted someone to kill him now, but neither had it in them to kill Minho, even though he was dying painfully right in front of them. 

When a tiny, slimy alien burst from Minho’s chest, quickly covering the youngest in his own blood and quieting him, Jonghyun was waiting to kill it. It managed to slip from the room, but Jonghyun was determined not to let the thing that just killed his friend get away. He chased it down to some corner and killed it, not caring that it could be his own death leaving that room. He probably over did it, but the creature deserved no less than looking torn to pieces in a corner, bashed with whatever Jonghyun could find around him.

Jonghyun went back to the room, finding Jinki covered in Minho’s blood, bent over his body and crying loudly. 

“Why..” Jinki choked out,  “Why did this..” He lifted Minho’s body into a hug, blood soaking Jinki’s clothes.

Jonghyun took in deep, shaky breaths. He felt like he was going to throw up seeing his friend like that. 

A friend that meant so much more to them - dead.

 

\-------------------------

 

#5

 

Jonghyun sat in the corner of a small, dimly lit room, cold and frail as ever. He smiled faintly though. It was a special day after all. It was his birthday. Or close. It was hard to keep track of days anymore. It felt like his birthday, so Jonghyun just went with it. He smiled bigger remembering last year’s date, eyes lidded with exhaustion as his fingers traced the cold floors.

 

Jinki stepped close to Jonghyun, soon crouching in front of the younger to hold out his fist like some silly game. “Open,” the older urged, head tilting with the softest grin.

Jonghyun wrinkled is nose, not in the mood for games, but with a sigh he gave in and held Jinki’s hand with both his, peeling fingers back. His eyes widened at what was sitting in the older’s palm.

“I know it’s not much.. I just..” Jinki cut off, sounding embarrassed now, but he didn’t pull away. 

“For me?” Jonghyun asked, wide eyes glancing to Jinki and back to the small earring still sitting in his friend’s hand. 

Jinki nodded. “It’s.. I found it..” he explained, “I found it while we passed that place.. uh.. the dead bodies..” The explanation grew morbid, but Jonghyun’s lips curled into a smile and he couldn’t care where it came from it was a special gift just for him after all. Dead people, they were normal to see anymore in their lives anyway. The younger couldn’t bother to be fazed.

“You remembered?” Jonghyun mumbled, voice showing he was close to tears suddenly, only embarrassing the teenager who tried his hardest to always look strong – stronger than anyone else. He really hadn’t expected anyone to remember; birthdays just aren’t important anymore with the world’s current state. Who should remember Kim Jonghyun’s birthday, of all people?

“Of course,” Jinki laughed. “How could I forget precious Jonghyun’s own birthday, huh? What friend am I then?” Jinki chuckled with a closed mouth. “Even then, we were little, you cried on your birthday, eh.”

The slight, comforting humor caused Jonghyun’s chest to swell and eyes blink embarrassing tears. 

“I thought your pierced ears shouldn’t go to waste.. even if it is just one..” Jinki pouted at his gift suddenly, causing Jonghyun to laugh through his tears. Jinki pulled back from the younger, silently giving himself permission to put the shiny earring on Jonghyun’s right ear. Once finished, Jinki pulled back, face serious as he admired the new look. 

“I’d been saving it for weeks.. somehow managed to hold onto it..” Jinki spoke softly. A thumb reached to wipe Jonghyun’s tears while a small smile grew in Jinki’s eyes, lips soon following. 

“It’s good?” Jonghyun sniffed, nose quickly wiped on his arm and trying to regain his tough image.

Jinki nodded, then leaned forward to answer with a long kiss pressed to Jonghyun’s dry lips. It was still silly what the three would do with each other now, ever since Minho had crawled his warm, naked body between them one lonely night, eyes wide, childish on appearance but speaking more than words would. Jonghyun recalled clinging to Jinki while Minho crawled under thin blankets and between his legs, sucking him off better than he could remember a cute high school girl with a crush on him had, and there were unspoken reasons why that could be. 

His groans had filled Jinki’s shoulder while soft fingers combed his hair, letting him know whatever was happening, it was okay and he wasn’t alone – it was okay to allow himself to feel good. He still remembered the taste of cum off Minho’s lips when he had crawled up Jonghyun’s body, head poking out from the blankets to press his mouth to Jonghyun’s.

Minho had moved on to Jinki next, leaving Jonghyun to assure the older it was okay and to go with it. He had watched with heavy eyelids as Minho kissed Jinki’s lips too, smearing cum over the oldest’s cheek. Jonghyun let his actions speak instead of his voice or thoughts, leaning over to kiss Jinki’s mouth clean, mind noting it was the first time he had ever tasted another male and it happened to end up a friend he couldn’t even remember ever being without. 

Though the moment surely wasn’t long between the three, Jonghyun had felt the most secure in it than he had for a long time. Minho fell asleep between the two, allowing dirty hands to gently touch and roam his thin and naked body, feel the warmth radiating from him – somehow bring undeniable comfort to the older two.

Since then it’s the quickest and most earnest way for them to speak to each other – still the most comforting and reassuring feeling any of them could ask for. Jonghyun nearly pulled Jinki back once he moved away, wanting to deepen the kiss – thank the older for all he’s done for him up till now, given him a unique strength no one else could.

“Happy birthday, Jonghyun..” Jinki said with his smooth and comforting tone of voice, forehead reaching for Jonghyun’s. The younger’s eyes closed and a hand reach to fiddle with the new earring – the most special gift he had received in a long time.

Later that day, as Jinki was sorting through their belongings while Jonghyun couldn’t keep his hand away from his ear, Minho finally returned from business. Or better known as the dirty secret they all refused to speak off. It’s a means to survive in a changed world. An ugly, awful one that Minho had volunteered himself for before either older boy could know or stop him.

Neither asked where the food came from. Mouths would run dry, too afraid to really face a dark truth.

Minho nearly bounced this day, looking far more excited than usual. He smiled and nearly shouted happy birthday to Jonghyun while displaying his earnings. There was meat in the bundle of cold foods this time around, leaving both older boys surprised after not seeing any for several weeks. 

“Minho..” Jinki blinked.

“It’s specially for Jonghyun-hyung’s birthday,” Minho flashed a smile while fingers reach for the fraying bracelets on his wrist, a subconscious comfort. No one but Minho knew what he had to do to get so much food - and meat on top if it all. 

Jinki and Jonghyun nearly flinched at the red, swollen lips and obvious bruising around his cheek. It hurt, yet neither could step up. Somehow, they’re both sure Minho is the strongest among them even if he is the youngest. It took a lot to do what he did for them, and the fact that neither had yet to make it stop showed their own glaring weaknesses. And the marks Minho would come back with left the two reminded again that the younger, still barely seventeen, hadn’t yet experienced the soft touch or feel of girl but he was exposed to such awful treatment, leaving them bitter at the world even more - how could they have fallen so far…

“Eat, eat.” Minho urged while grabbing some stale bread for himself to munch on. He obviously wasn’t going to point out what the other two were gawking at. There was nothing to discuss. Chewing slowing though, both could find that empty look in the youngest’s big eyes – a painful look that never used to be there growing up together. Their fondest memory of Minho, which both friends often discussed while waiting for the boy’s safe return, was the day they met the young child – the new kid in town who sat often alone or clinging to an older brother’s side. Somehow that child’s big bright eyes drew in Jinki and Jonghyun, offering a place in their friendship since babies to another person – a place they swore to never allow. 

Jonghyun and Jinki, it would forever be just the two, they had pinkie promised at a very young age. 

Minho somehow worked into their friendship for only two and bumped it up to three, and since kids it hadn’t changed.

That shinning life was fading in Minho though – the boy among them who had the brightest future before life changed, before the world changed.

Jinki clutched Jonghyun’s hand and reach for Minho’s food with the other, diving in first to keep the mood from darkening any further. “Yeah, happy birthday to the bravest guy – the only one to take on, what? Fifty facehuggers alone.” Jinki shut himself up with food pushed into his mouth.

Jonghyun boasted, lying through is teeth as usual like a cocky child. “Fifty-one to be precise.” The number never did stay the same each time the story was told.

Minho laughed and fell back to sit, only to whimper suddenly, mouth still full of food as he fell over to his side instead. He breathed in deep before returning his smile and giving Jonghyun a thumbs up. “No one could do it but Kim Jonghyun.” Minho laughed shortly, finishing the food in his mouth.

Jonghyun decided to eat instead of worry about the obvious discomfort Minho was in. The youngest laying on his side now seemed to get some color back to his paled face at least, allowing Jonghyun to pretend again.

Jinki crawled beside Minho, leaning over the youngest to give a silly kiss to his swollen lips. Minho laughed and swatted at Jinki, “Don’t tease..”

With a smug grin, Jinki spoke, “I wasn’t.”

Jonghyun watched with amusement at Minho’s flushed face, sending him back a moment to days of school crushes and blushing teens. “Minho, your face is red,” Jonghyun nearly sang and gleefully dug into some of the cold meat.

“It’s not,” Minho insisted, eyes narrowing like a sulking child.

“No?” Jinki barely pinched at the unbrusied cheek, consciously being careful. “What’s this then?”

“Hyung hyung,” Minho slapped at Jinki with a dramatic pout. “Go eat!”

Jinki fell back away from Minho with a loud laugh and while Jonghyun watched the two interact, he was sure he couldn’t ask for better friends.

The three ate until they were actually full – a very rare occurrence anymore. There was more teasing and story telling, songs even to celebrate the special day. And when they curled up for bed, Minho’s sore mouth pressed lightly to Jonghyun’s, telling the older he liked the new earring that hadn’t been discussed since Minho’s return. The younger was observant in ways Jonghyun would still forget. 

The older ruffled Minho’s hair and kicked teasingly at Jinki, getting the yelp he desired.

Not only was it a great birthday after all, but possibly the best birthday Jonghyun had ever had. 

Sure, Earth was in total chaos, they were trapped - isolated from the rest of Korea, the world even, with horrible creatures, and humans that could show themselves to be just as vile. His family and friends were gone, Jonghyun still lived with daily fear – but with these two, Jonghyun could hold on and life was worth living still. 

The most precious friends he could ever ask for.

 

This birthday, Jonghyun’s fingers traced over the bracelet he still wore from Minho – one that was the younger’s most precious thing while he was still alive four months ago, or was it longer? Jonghyun couldn’t keep track. It still felt like yesterday. Some nights it was – the most horrifying and pained screams coming from his younger friend as his body thrashed on the floor. Then suddenly, without warning, Minho’s chest would distort and pour red before blood splattered on both older boys and the small creature that had been growing inside Minho for hours ran free, leaving their friend lifeless. He could still hear Jinki’s sobs and red fingers combing through Minho’s hair, telling him he would fix it, like how he always promised to fix Minho’s hurts.

Jinki couldn’t fix it. Minho was gone. He left like family and friends before him. The awful, tearful goodbye prior to the monster’s coming was not good enough. It never could have been. Jonghyun and Jinki could have held Minho tighter than ever, as they did in some dreams trying to protect something precious to them, and it wouldn’t have stopped what happened.

Those nightmares were still the worst, leaving Jonghyun waking in ugly sobs, reaching for Jinki’s warm touch and comforting hands to sooth him back to sleep.

All those lies of taking on multiple little spider-like monsters and winning smugly, to be unable to save a friend from just one in reality, it was hard to face himself each day after.

It was so difficult to sleep. Any opportunity he had to destroy one of those monsters since still couldn’t stop the pain and guilt.

Jonghyun’s fingers left the tattered bracelet – the only thing left of Minho to touch his ear, feeling the earring from Jinki, his other special gift. His lips twitched a bit into another smile. It tried to grow bigger, but recent memories left him unable to. He didn’t need to be asleep to see the vivid images of Jinki dying during an attack by the awful creatures on a colony they had called home for a month. Jonghyun was sure he could still feel the bruise of Jinki slamming his shorter body out of the way before a towering, hissing monster picked him up and impaled the older on its long, spiked tail, only to throw his friend away after like useless trash. Jonghyun’s wide eyes had watched it loom over him before running off towards more screaming humans and gunfire.

Jonghyun’s fingers now pressed heavily into the earring, skin breaking red as it ran over the sharp crystal, his lips bitten while he tried so hard to forget Jinki’s dying breaths. Lifeless eyes staring at Jonghyun where he had been frozen in fear, trapped in a corner among debris and other dead bodies, left to have the image of his dead friend burned into his memory. Every little detail. Hand shaking, Jonghyun had reached for Jinki’s, holding it and hoping somehow, even after what he had seen happen to him, Jinki’s hand would squeeze back – everything would be fine, they would still have each other. He waited for that signature smile to tell him it was okay.

It never came.

Jonghyun hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to Jinki. The friend he had known forever just left without a smile for Jonghyun to cling to. A friend who decided in a split second who should live or die.

Jonghyun still heard Jinki’s screams during the day, Minho’s during the empty nights, and saw his parents and sister die all over again with only a blink of his tired eyes. When he woke from night terrors, there was no one to reach for, no one to care.

For his twentieth birthday, Kim Jonghyun was completely alone for the first time in his life. 

There was no one there to judge him while he cried harder than ever, wanting to give up and finally disappear too.


	8. getting it done (M)

Jinki shoved at Minho with his feet, though it didn’t matter because he was in his dead sleep mode again. In the middle of sex. Jinki sighed, and once he had pulled out of the younger, he shoved him to the end of the bed, using his feet last.

But he wasn’t finished and this wasn’t going to happen again with the other.

Jinki rolled over on the small bed the three were sharing at the moment and pulled Jonghyun’s earplugs from his ears then whispered to wake Jonghyun. The younger stirred but Jinki was quickly on top of him, kissing him awake and pulling at Jonghyun’s pajama bottoms. 

Jinki sat up off Jonghyun’s waist, prepping himself while Jonghyun still woke and slowly got ready, sleepily figuring Jinki was going to ride him.

Jinki didn’t want to waste much time. He threw the small battle across the bed after he applied some of its contents to himself and the younger and quickly, but carefully, took Jonghyun, making the younger groan and fingers press painfully into his skin. Jinki paused a moment on Jonghyun, who looked up at him sleepily. He looked adorable half-asleep under Jinki. It made him smile while he held onto the bed, bracing himsrlf as he started slowly moving, getting used to Jonghyun.

Eventually, after moving faster, he pulled for Jonghyun’s hand, asking to be touched. He was ready hard from being pleasantly inside the youngest. It was frustrating Minho had fallen asleep. But.. Jinki moaned when the hand tightened around him and moved. This was turning out fine in the end.

Jinki didn’t have to worry about waking Minho with his voice, so he didn’t bother being quiet. Jonghyun seemed to respond to that though, beginning to move his body against Jinki’s while he still moved his hand just right.

Jinki finishes first, but after he climbed off and rolled to the bed beside Jonghyun, he took over with moving his hand over Jonghyun until he climaxed. 

Jinki pulled sheets up around them (even Minho too) and snuggled close to Jonghyun, gently kissing his cheek and shoulder. He whispered for Jonghyun to go back to sleep, and Jinki soon followed him, while Minho stayed out cold half hanging off the foot of the bed.

 

It was a nightmare when Jonghyun and Minho tried to wake Jinki the next morning. They had to drag him from the bed and shove him into the shower to only wake Jinki enough to at least stand. 

Breakfast was only slightly better.


	9. boyfriends #1-#6 (M)

#1

 

 

Jinki wasn’t sure how he ended up in an empty room, cowering on the floor in a corner with a first year. For some reason this second year Jinki only knew in passing and rumors had it out for them. The first year, Jinki knew even less.

“Are you two listens to me? Hey!” Junghee slammed her hand on the desk beside her. She looked stronger than Jinki had ever realized. Junghee flipped some of her curly hair behind her shoulders and grinned. Though Jinki could have sworn it was more of an evil smirk.

“Like I said,” she suddenly looked at her fingers like she was bored with the boys, “Kiss or I’ll beat you both.” She cracked her knuckles and stepped closer. Though Junghee was shorter, she seemed to loom over them quite threateningly. Or Jinki supposed, because he was about to tell her forget it when his jacket was grabbed and lips smashed into his. It was quick and painful, and Jinki shoved the first year way with a disgusted face. He looked apologetically at Jinki. Or maybe just embarrassed. The boy lowered his head and fiddled with his fingers as he whispered, “T-There…”

“Minho,” the Junghee laughed, “I knew I picked a good first year.”

Jinki watched ‘Minho’ curl up further. Now he just felt bad for the kid, really. It wasn’t that big a deal to Jinki, but he didn’t want to give into this second year’s demands. 

“So here’s the deal.” Junghee kneeled in front of them, making sure her school skirt covered her. She soon back to that smug smirk again. Jinki didn’t want to admit how much he liked that look on the girl. He just frowned at her as she continued, “You two,” she pointed between them, “Are now my boyfriends.”

“Wait a min-” Jinki tried to protest at the stupid demand, but suddenly there was a phone being held up to his face. It was a snapshot he hadn’t even heard being taken of him and Minho kissing.

“You were saying something?” Junghee brows lifted.

Jinki coughed, “Nothing. We’ll be great boyfriends, right Minho?” Jinki didn’t look as he nudged the first year with his elbow.

“Y-Yeah…” was the quiet, deep voiced reply from him.

Junghee smiled, and Jinki almost cringed, because in that moment she really did look attractive. “Awesome,” she cheered before whispering, “Oppa~,” with a tiny smirk again and eyes set on Jinki.

“And you,” Junghee poked Minho’s lowered head, “Call me ‘noona’.”

Minho nodded.

Jinki patted Minho’s leg in a comforting manner. This wasn’t going to be easy, having a manipulating girlfriend. Though, Jinki thought while glancing at Minho, maybe she was right about this first year. He was almost as cute as her, really.

Probably not. To have a dominating girlfriend and submissive ‘boyfriend’, this couldn’t end well…

\-----------------------

 

 

#2

 

Minho’s feet kick in protest, though his hands grip tightly at Jinki behind him instead of shoving away. Jinki lifts the youngest with the help of Junghee’s lesser strength to hold Minho up by his bare thighs, legs spread and body wet and ready for noona’s new strap on toy dripping slick with lube. With a grunt from the strain of Jinki holding the thinner but taller boy, Junghee helps guide Minho closer, pressing the tip of her toy barely in, lips bitten in a smug grin, enjoying her play at masculinity. 

Jinki steadies Minho down over the toy, Junghee pushing deeper as Minho’s head falls back, voice a loud cry that’s soon muffled by Junghee’s hand. Minho’s face scrunches and eyes squeeze closed, voice still visible behind the small hand pressing hard against him.

“Quiet..” Junghee says louder than she meant too, eyes glancing around the two high schoolers to make sure they were still alone in the boys bathroom on the fourth floor, hardly used by students, to Junghee’s mischievous delight. Sneaking sex toys into school – getting away with it, was such an obvious rush to the girl. Maybe that turned her on more than either boy ever could. Jinki still isn’t sure why she demanded they be her boyfriends, and worse, he isn’t sure why he still sticks around. It could be easy to leave, for himself at least Jinki thinks as Minho jerks with the buck of Junghee’s hips, voice another cry.

Minho whimpers that it hurts, like usual, but Junghee never listens enough to stop. Jinki bites his tongue and licks his lips, wanting the taste of Minho out of his mouth, having been urged by Junghee to get Minho ‘up’ before she took her next step in her plan.

In minutes, Junghee’s skirt sways with the rocking of her hips, smoothly moving in and out with her make-believe dick inside the younger. Jinki’s nose wrinkles, Minho’s hair brushing his face and fingertips digging into the older’s sleeved arms a bit painfully. Jinki shifts his feet, nearly slipping on Minho’s pants that had been pulled away by Junghee and a little help from himself with the girl’s demand for assistance as Minho struggled and protested that they couldn’t possibly do something so dirty on school grounds. Junghee assured it was no dirtier than when she found him smoking with a few schoolmates, making Minho ease up on his struggle, shame apparent in his large eyes. 

The longer they remain her boyfriends the more dirt she seemed to dig up on both of them, manipulating them, or at least that sounds better than admitting to actually wanting to be around the girl. If either boy admitted to it then what would that say about them? Would they also be deviants?

Jinki’s muscles strain at the weight he’s forced to hold, and worse his pants tighten uncomfortably, much too close with Minho wiggling and whining against Jinki, and Junghee’s dirty talk isn’t helping either. Jinki slips on Minho’s uniform pants, nearly falling, and Minho reached an arm to Junghee’s shoulder supporting himself better in a manner that said he does like what Junghee is doing to him, even if he tries to say otherwise.

Jinki presses Minho closer to Junghee, squishing him between the older two, long legs still flailing a bit while spread wider. 

“No-noona..” Minho whimpers, dress shirt barely hiding the returned twitching hardness shoved against Junghee’s school jacket. The girl’s eyes drop, hard breaths, voice teasing at the younger’s dick being smaller than hers while fully hard – even when hers is anything but real.

“Oppa look look, it’s so tiny~.” Junghee coos, nails dragging across Minho’s warm thigh, forcing the younger’s voice out in a cry that echoed in the empty restroom. She reaches one hand between his spread legs, moving it over Minho with a girly giggle, jerking him off.

Jinki would like to just shrug it off, because it isn’t a big deal to him if he is honest – he’s never been very interested in the younger boy’s junk, even when Junghee used her foot on his head, pushing him closer until he took it in his mouth to please her and stop the girl’s bullying. “Heh, yeah, so small.” Jinki says, not wanting a fight right now. He feels a little bad once Minho’s head curls into his shoulder, trying to hide with embarrassment. Jinki glances at Junghee who looked to really be enjoying herself so why she had to bring anyone down in the moment, Jinki didn’t understand.

Minho whines “Hyung,” voice soft and full of betrayal. Jinki supposes Minho knows how things work around Kim Junghee by now though, and Jinki doesn’t really mean any harm. If anything, Jinki only finds it cuter, not really relating to small dick problems. It made it easier on him to suck Minho off than Minho to suck Jinki off at least, and Jinki is silently thankful for that because if he gagged and eyes watered as much as Minho he would struggle more with Junghee’s foot and hands forcing his head between Minho’s legs.

“Oppa’s is much more satisfying.” Junghee says with a long lick of her lips, voice low. Their eyes meet, and Jinki gulps, Junghee’s voice and words going straight to his tight pants. Jinki’s sweaty grip slips on Minho once Junghee says she’s going to ride him next so be prepared so shamelessly, and his eyes fall knowing he was ready though he couldn’t see his waist. Sometimes he wonders how Junghee was even born a girl. She would act anything like it in private – at least to Jinki’s standards for a young woman.

“Come on, Minho-ya~. Cum, cum~.” Junghee sings in her high, sweet voice, not going to be satisfied if her toy doesn’t work. Minho’s head shakes, voice only calling for Junghee go harder on him. She works her muscles hard, breaking a sweat. 

Minho doesn’t let her down, coming between them within minutes, not lasting long like usual, which causes Junghee to laugh with a knowing glance at Jinki. With a deep breath, Junghee leans in, lips barely brushing Minho’s parted in squeaky hard breaths. “My dick is good, huh? Better than yours.” Minho shudders, unable to respond. “I made you cum,” Junghee whispers and Minho turns his head, lips reaching for a desperately wanted kiss from the older girl’s glossy lips. 

He’s quickly shoved away after Junghee pulls out, voice growling that he got her clothes dirty. Jinki basically drops Minho to the floor, losing any strength he had left to hold the younger up in the awkward spread-leg position. He dropped Minho instead of falling to the floor with him, not looking like a complete fool. He tries to shake the numbing sensation out of his arms.

Junghee’s jacket is thrown over Minho’s head, “Clean it, hurry.” Minho is slow to respond and move. Jinki looks to find Minho staring up at him looking embarrassed while he covered himself, as if Jinki had never seen him come or been inside Minho himself. Jinki shoved the urge away to pull Minho into a kiss himself after Junghee so obviously denied him one. The thought was uncomfortable – how kissable the first year grew with time spent together. He doesn’t like guys, right? Jinki hadn’t thought he liked girls with such deviant behavior as Junghee either, but here he still is around the girl, huh?

Minho stands at the sink, dress shirt barely covering his reddened bottom while cleaning Junghee’s clothes with water and paper towels. The younger girl ran a finger down Jinki’s chest, eyes lidded as they looked up at him, attention fully for Jinki now, as if he was all that ever mattered. Standing on her tiptoes, Junghee nibbles at Jinki’s ear while fiddling with her toy, pulling it away from her waist to drop to the bathroom floor. Junghee smiles, head snuggling into Jinki’s chest with a girly whine. “I’m so wet..”

Minho dresses in a corner, walking funny with each step as Junghee pushes Jinki to the cold floor, skirt held around her waist and panties pulled aside. Jinki’s hands squeezed at Junghee’s arms, but really his muscles burn and ache still from the strain they had been under, not giving much help for a protest – a half-ass protest, because somehow he does want it, he wants her. “Watch the door,” she tells Minho before bending to kiss Jinki. “Ready for a ride, oppa?” 

Jinki blinks and looks between Junghee fierce expression, curly hair bouncing with her movements to get Jinki out of his pants herself, and Minho stumbling around the bathroom to keep watch, face flushed and still looking the odd, adorable young teenager he is. His focus is gone as Junghee lowers herself over him, wet, tight and hot. His voice falls as loud as Minho’s had earlier, bouncing off the bathroom walls with waves of pleasure.

Minho tries to sit by the door, tired, but decides that isn’t a good idea with the burn between his legs still, so he stands on shifting feet, eyes trying not to watch so shamelessly. He holds Junghee’s jacket in front of him, lips bitten and posture horrible, only worsening as Jinki’s voice rises and Junghee touches her small chest with her hand then grabbing Jinki’s to do the same with a long, breathy sigh and twist of her curvy hips.

Both of these two people are far more attractive to Lee Jinki then he would ever like to admit.

 

\----------------------

 

#3

 

Jinki’s fingertips run over soft lace as thin thighs wiggle in his lap and he takes a hard swallow, eyes darting around because making eye contact is too hard somehow. Glossy lips pout and long lashes curled with mascara bat towards him. 

When Junghee’s soft, feminine voice speaks from behind him right beside his ear, Jinki shudders with pleasure, eyes rolling back and lips parting in a small cry. 

“Don’t we look pretty, oppa?”

Her long nails painted in bright colors brush over his skin and he moans. It grows with narrow hips shifting in his lap. Teeth nibble at his ear and Jinki’s head falls back against the couch, hands gripping tightly at lacy thighs and brows furrowing.

Minho whines and chew his glossed lips, eyes peeking at Jinki from under the bangs of a long wig. He’s dressed in one of Junghee’s outfits again – a loose dress with lace tights, face covered in makeup. Wiggling, Minho’s reminded of the uncomfortable panties with pink frills he had been forced into as the older girl watched and glared at any protest he might have, saying ‘don’t you want to be pretty for oppa? he likes you pretty~’. That though overpowered any disgust he felt – boys don’t dress like girls, he would tell himself. But he wanted to do what Jinki liked, even what Junghee liked. He wanted to please both of them because somehow it made him happy. Happy even though Junghee giggled once the lacy panties were on, calling him small and flat like a girl. 

But being pretty for hyung is okay, right? Though, still, he’s a little shy dressed up in such a manner. His eyes fall away from the scene of the three together, embarrassed.

Junghee’s nails claw down the inside of Jinki’s top and his hands roam up under the dress Minho wears further, squeezing at the small bottom covered with tights and tiny panties. Minho squeaks, eyes closing and mouth falling open, shame vanishing. His hips roll unevenly, causing some hot friction. Leaning into kiss the older teenager, Minho swears he’ll get him hard and make him come. The thought alone excites him enough to be an encouragement.

Jinki’s voice still escapes, Minho missing the older’s lips, instead smashing a glossy mouth to his cheek. Minho can’t be too embarrassed right now though, not while fingers dig into him harder. Junghee’s nails run up and down Jinki’s chest, hardening nipples to pinch between her fingers. She sucks on Jinki’s tender ear with a giggle, enjoying the feminine whine from older’s usually deep and smooth voice.

Minho licks and sucks on Jinki’s cheek instead, spreading his lipgloss all over warm skin. Junghee would laugh if she saw, Minho knew, but he still couldn’t care as fingers spread him and massaged tensed muscle between fabrics. Wet, slippery fingers pushing inside him now would be great- no, better would be Jinki hard and wet pushing in with thick pulsing that always made Minho want to scream but had somehow found a liking for the agony.  Junghee could kiss the tension away, opening his whole body to allow Jinki, and them both, an easier and much more pleasurable experience.

Jinki’s eye squeeze closed, lips still parted. Teeth with barely any bite to them scrap over his cheek, giving him more tingles that meet with Junghee’s roaming fingers over his chest, then straight down between his legs. He wants inside of one of them soon, very very soon. Maybe even both. The thought excites him, voice falling louder than before in a long moan, vision unable to focus for long.

Minho runs his mouth over Jinki’s face, then his neck until he can whisper in a voice that is still too rough for a girl’s his age. His voice is uneven with a slight lisp as he asks, “Oppa, am I pretty too?”

Junghee’s feminine giggle follows on the other side of his head.

Jinki nods, not sure how to find his own voice, but Minho can’t see such a short nod while so close. He asks again, voice cracking and Junghee’s voice moans with smug pleasure in his other ear.

Jinki grits his teeth, body quickly moving to flip Minho onto his back over the couch, leaving him able to crawl between parted legs. Gloss has smeared on Minho’s flushed cheeks and he bites his lip, eyes wide and worried he made a mistake again, they would be upset with him and Minho doesn’t want that, anything but that.

Junghee’s hands sneak around Jinki’s waist, unfastening his pants without permission, not that the older boy was protesting. Jinki loses focus of Minho’s pretty face covered in makeup and long strands of the wig as Junghee’s hands are wet and slick, running over him in jerking motions. He’s finally free of tight pants and the hand only helps him harden. It takes a lot for Jinki to open his eyes and focus on Minho below him. 

The youngest is taking in heavy breaths, chest rising and falling with small lumps under fabric, as if tiny breasts, and thin strap showing on his shoulder like a small tank top. The dress Junghee put him in barely covers between his legs anymore, showing he was possibly more into this than even Jinki. That doesn’t surprise the oldest anymore though. Junghee had definitely had her way with the younger – he had been changing.

They all have though.

Jinki flicks hair from Minho’s eyes, finding the slightly anxious expression cute on his youthful face, especially when he was so easily made up to look like a schoolgirl instead of the boy he really is. Jinki tries to speak clearly, but it only comes out in breathy grunts as Junghee’s hands move over him. “Pre-etty..”

Minho’s body language loosens up then, red lips curling into a small smile, baby-like teeth peeking out behind them. Pretty eyes light up and Jinki’s heart aches in that still unfamiliar way it gets around the two.

“You two.. really,” Junghee sighs. She forces Jinki’s hand to touch himself instead as she moves away, pulling up Minho’s dress to tear tights at the crotch without a second thought. It frightens Minho enough to shout, ready to claim he didn’t mean to rip her precious tights and he’s sorry in hopes to not be on her bad side.

Junghee rolls her eyes, still tearing at the tights. She didn’t put Minho in clothes she loved for a reason. Old, ratty tights weren’t a big deal. Once she makes the hole wide enough, she’s pulling the small panties to one side and slicking up her fingers to press against Minho to soak him before pressing a finger in slowly. It has become one of her favorite parts about playing with the boys – taking pleasure in penetrating them, feeling just as empowered as she imagined a man might with a female. She doesn’t think she’ll ever grow tired of it.

Jinki cringes while Minho pulls at Junghee’s hair with a cry as she pushes into him, soon followed by a slap on his face for the subconscious action.

“Noo-na- noona!” 

Minho’s voice might not have sounded much like a girl’s anymore but that didn’t stop his whines from sounding effeminate none the less. His face scrunches up behind all that makeup and fake hair.

Jinki pulls at the easy naps on the front of Minho’s dress, hoping to distract him, but instead he’s taken aback by the sight of a pink frilly bra Minho wears that matches perfectly with the small panties below it. He had thought it was a tank top, but really, in the end, it makes sense. Junghee would tell Minho to do something like that and Minho would do it. Simple.

Junghee is still shoving Minho’s leg out of the way while she works and Jinki hesitantly pokes at Minho’s obviously flat chest under all the fabric. He can still feel a hardening nipple beneath it, so Jinki focuses on that, hoping to distract Minho, cause the sooner Junghee finishes the sooner he gets inside someone, he doesn’t even care who at this point, it just needs to happen soon because he’s dying for some vision-blurring release.

Jinki assists Junghee in keeping Minho’s legs spread, hand gripping a lacy thigh to push aside, still on his knees between those first year’s long legs.

Minho’s head rolls slowly over the couch and eyes remain scrunched closed. 

Jinki smiles, small eyes crinkling. He wants to say how cute Minho is right now, but somehow he can’t. It’s still a hard pill to swallow. Junghee has changed them both so much, or maybe just opened them up to be who they truly are.

Jinki touches Minho between the tights and panties, stroking evenly. He’s barely creeped out by the act of jerking off another guy. It doesn’t bother him much, not with Minho. Minho is different.

Junghee changed them.

In minutes Junghee is holding Minho soaked and open, panties tugged aside, as Jinki guides himself in, finally able to fell the hot, tight pressure again. He can’t bother to react to Minho’s cries that are soon hushed with Junghee’s soft kisses. He wishes to taste her mouth again too, but then that’s too selfish when he’s finally got what he had been silently begging for.

Minho claws at the couch with shiny nails Junghee had painted earlier in one of her very good moods. “You’re okay. Relax..” Junghee says in a sweet voice, giving a small smile as Minho’s watering eyes smear dark eyeliner down his face. It doesn’t anger her, are at least visibly so, that her makeup job on the younger is getting ruined.

Jinki tries to be gentle, but he’s not always so sure he’s doing a good job at it. Junghee did seem to like it rougher but Minho is more sensitive, for obvious reasons, Jinki thinks. The position he’s in isn’t the funnest.

With the rubbing of her hands, Junghee makes Minho come in the panties she had forced him in minutes before Jinki finishes too in a groan and short thrusts that make Minho cringe and whimper.

Jinki pulls at Junghee, eyes begging to take her next because he still wants more. He’s not sure how to say it though, or show that he does have affection for the girl that was destroying his life. Junghee leaves Minho flushed and in heavy breaths, hands roaming his body still dressed as a female, dazed enough to silently admire the thought of possibly being a real girl. He smiles in a crooked grin to himself, makeup smeared and wig a mess. Maybe he likes the dress and panties.. maybe a little bit.

Minho chews on some loose stands of hair from the wig, eyes lidded and barely making out the bra on his flat chest. He laughs to himself in a moan. Finger’s touch the soaked fabric of the frilly panties. He’s still too happy to be worried if Jonghee will rip him a new one for ruining her clothes. His eyes fall back to his chest, curious at the thought of having small breast for himself – if Jinki and Junghee would even like it. Body shifting, warm cum dribbles out of him, down into the panties soaked on both sides. Maybe this is what it’s like to be a girl, Minho thinks with a clouded mind, eyes smiling with dripping-smeared eyeliner.

Junghee sits in Jinki’s lap, giving him a soft kiss to the forehead, stepping away from her usually superior attitude to be gentle and caring, feeling like someone who might actually love him. Jinki’s hands run over hers, helping push and pull panties away before she repositions herself. Junghee giggles a soft “Oppa,” hand reaching between them in even strokes. He holds onto her, face burying into her small, soft chest, taking in her gentle scent.

With a few teasing rubs to Jinki’s tip, Junghee’s soaked and just taking her time to listening to the older’s whiny cries and demands for her to stop playing.

In minutes when Jinki finally feels Junghee tight and warm, hips rolling evenly in his lap, he grins contently, lips searching for hers for a sweet kiss to make the pleasure that much more intense.

Kim Junghee and Choi Minho were ruining his life, really.

 

 

\---------------------

 

#4

 

Junghee pulls the pants of Minho’s school uniform down, along with underwear, right in front of Jinki who sits dazes on the floor, hard and leaking pre-cum after Junghee and Minho both took turns sucking him off before Junghee yanked Minho away by his hair to leave Jinki high and dry. The first year’s hands drop to cover himself, hiding he was already worked up just from going down on Jinki and Junghee laughs with a coo as if he’s the cutest little thing. 

Junghee pulls on Minho’s top, forcing his hands away, exposing most of the first year’s thin body now, goosebumps appearing with the cool air. Jinki’s lidded eyes meet Minho’s wide, horrified glances. He’s not sure what the problem his though, they meet here in the old abandoned high school bathroom a few times a week now, at Junghee’s demand. It’s always the same, always sex and the young woman pulling out a bag she hid in the restroom full of stuff Jinki’s not even sure how she gets her hands on at her age.

He doesn’t bother asking because really, he doesn’t want to know. He’s already in too deep, as is the younger teenager too. 

Jinki manages a small grin, hands almost reaching for Minho because right now he looks so very cute with his big eyes and long lashes. Or even pull him away to get his hands on Junghee instead, wanting some of her dirty talk and hip rolls to send him over the edge.

Junghee reaches around, voice soft and sweet as she jerks Minho off in front of Jinki. “Still so cute and tiny~. Hm..” She presses a kiss to the tall boy’s shoulder, having little mercy on still calling Minho out for what’s lacking between his long, skinny legs. It’s obvious Minho wants to shy away from her, not liking it. He wiggles but she pushes against him, showing he’s not going anywhere unless he just knocks her down and runs. Junghee knows Minho won’t. Jinki knows Minho won’t. Instead, Minho’s eyes close tightly, mouth falling open in deeper breaths.

“You wanna ride, oppa? Hm?” Junghee whispers against Minho, “Like noona rides him.” Fingers brush between his cheeks as the older girl pushes up on her tiptoes, whispering near his ear with a lick of her glossy lips, “With this boy-pussy.” Junghee nudges Minho forward, making him stumble in pants around his ankles. “Feel oppa thick and pulsing inside you, huh?” Junghee’s other hand moves up Minho’s body, stopping at his chest to play with a nipple, dress shirt shoved aside. She licks her lips and Minho bends over slightly, pushing back against her waist with a groan.

“Minho-ya? You want it, right?” Junghee asks in a song-like voice, knowing smile growing.

Jinki watches Minho’s eyes open, giving him a long hard look with lips licked, gaze flicking between Jinki’s face and exposed waist. He finally nods, moving a little closer himself, feet scraping the floor as his pants drag.

Junghee giggles and sways her hips, uniform skirt dancing with a smile on her face. She releases Minho, quickly forcing him to the floor then pushing on his bare bottom with her shoe, urging him forward. “Suck on oppa a while, I’ll be nice and make everything feel better. I’m such a good noona.” She praises herself with a flick of her curly hair, then wanders around the dirty bathroom for her hidden bag while Minho crawls forward on hand and knee, not hesitating in working on Jinki again, mouth hot and wet, tongue long drags. 

The third year’s hands reach for Minho’s small head to comb through short dark hair, voice falling again with the attention on himself once more, finally. If he could just keep it like this he could finish, but Junghee isn’t having that of course. Minho sputters and whines, pulling off Jinki with stringing spit as Junghee touches Minho with wet fingers, soon poking one in with slow movements, then another. 

“Noona..” Minho calls in what sounds like a protest, but he quickly goes back to licking Jinki, mouth soon wrapping around the older again with groans from his muffled voice a pleasant vibration. Jinki’s head falls back against the wall, mouth open in low grunts as Minho shudders against him and Junghee continues fingering the younger with soaked hands.

Several minutes pass before Junghee yanks and pulls Minho’s shoes and pants off, throwing them aside, then pushes at him to stand. She lubes them both up with glances between the too, as if she’s going far and beyond herself for them right now – they should be grateful.

“Come?” She calls gentler than usual for Minho to step closer with the wave of her hand. Minho bites his lips, watching like the two boys had never done anything of this before. They have, but not quite the same. Minho always seemed to end up face down against whatever surface while Jinki screwed him, how Junghee wanted it. He had only seen Minho ride Junghee once or twice in awkward lessons and strapped on dicks, but then he was more focused on Junghee’s satisfied expression, trying to get inside her head and understand her fascination with wanting to be like a man with her questionable toys.

Minho’s hands hold Jinki’s shoulder’s tightly, scrawny body pressing against Jinki’s own lean figure as he watched behind his shoulder seeing Junghee patiently guiding his hips down until Jinki is gasping on a breath and Minho’s face is scrunched while the older is slowly pushed into him with wet twitches.

Minho takes each shove better than previous meetings, growing more used to it and Jinki’s size. He didn’t cry this time and Jinki was thankful because Junghee is fierce when so determined and if either tried to stop her now it would only end with disaster.

Minho only takes half of Jinki before Junghee is allowing him to push up and then slowly back down, taking more. Junghee runs out of patience though, soon slamming Minho’s hips down with a shove of her hands on his narrow shoulders, causing both to cry out and Junghee smile wider than she had that whole day.

“Oops..” She says, not sounding at all sorry.

Minho cringes and whimpers, filled to the hilt with Jinki. The older’s head rolls against the wall, hands fallen away to the floor with fingers fidgeting and vision blurred, everything so tight – reminder of the difference between being with Junghee or Minho blazing through his nerves again. 

“Oppa? Oppa!” Junghee slaps at Jinki’s face, pulling him back to his senses, sort of. “Don’t come yet, hear me? Don’t.” 

Jinki meets her serious, narrowed eyes, slightly frightened now. He tries to keep it together. Junghee’s attitude was twice the size of her small body, enough to keep them in place. 

“Okay. Minho-ya? Go on, ride oppa like you’ve seen me. Hm? Let noona watch.”

Minho shudders before moving with hesitation, eyes damp and lips bitten to hide whines in discomfort. It takes a bit for the movements to become some sort of a smooth rhythm. Junghee frowns still, not pleased with the show. She crawls behind Minho, hands resting on warm skin to guide his hips how she wants them, pushing and rolling. 

“Like this, like this.” She instructs. 

Minho’s head curls into Jinki’s neck, voice escaping chewed lips, and the older blinks hard, still trying to please the girl in his own right – don’t give out, be man enough. Junghee soon loosens her grip, slowly letting Minho try himself. She grins with a cutie thumbs up, approving that it was at least better than before. “Does it feel good? Huh, thick and throbbing for your boy-pussy. Like it, right?”

Minho nods slowly, then nods much faster as Junghee’s fingertips slide over his lower back in a threatening manner. Minho’s voice cracks with lipsy breaths, hips rolling, “Y-yes, yes.. hyung’s is b-best..”

“Good,” Junghee reaches around Minho, unbuttoning the rest of his uniform to pull sides of the shirt behind him and press Minho’s naked body towards Jinki, and the older lifts his hands to run down the warm, bony body. His fingers dip under the white dress shirt and around the long tie to run over his flat chest, pinching with a lick to his dry lips. Minho presses into Jinki’s touch with moan, wanting to feel more and finally getting some building pleasure, body adjusted. 

“Oppa, hello? Do me a favor and jerk him off. Even little dicks need to come.” She laughs with a slightly comforting kiss to Minho’s neck.

Jinki doesn’t bother protesting. He does as she asks, and Minho rubs against him, only making Jinki hotter.  
Junghee plants soft kisses over Minho’s spine, hand shoving his top up near his shoulders. She nibbles a little, making Minho’s smoother movements falter and voice cry louder.

“Ah, Choi Minho is even sluttier than noona on oppa’s dick.” Junghee teases without remorse, leaving wet pink marks on Minho’s back – claiming him like she usually did the boys, keeping them close because they’re Kim Junghee’s. 

Minho’s head shakes, trying to deny Junghee’s words, but he only moves faster, somehow self-esteem boosted. Maybe its creepy, but he feels so much better abut himself around them, even when they tease him he just knows he fits here with them.

There’s barely a vocalized warning before Minho comes all over Jinki’s hand and clothes pressed between them. Jinki’s head falls back eyes staring blurrily at the cracked ceiling as Junghee forces Minho to move faster again, hands gripping bony hips with harshness, making sure oppa comes too, and Jinki doesn’t try holding back any longer.

Minho clings to Jinki in a hugging-like manner, muffling his voice with the third year’s clothes as Junghee drives his hip up and down for him. It doesn’t take long for Jinki to release without a warning, finally relieved. Minho’s hold on Jinki lingers longer than he thought a boy should. Junghee crawls around, leaving Jinki pulled out of Minho and the first year breathing heavily on his lap. She nibbles at Jinki’s ear and runs her tongue up his cheek. Jinki shivers at her soft voice whispering. 

“Cutie boyfriends, that’s all for today..” Junghee leans back before confesses without a blush that she’s going to masturbate to this later, and neither boy can be much fazed by her saying such things anymore.

In his daze, Minho mumbles in a hoarse voice on the other side of Jinki, causing the older’s eyes to widen, heart skipping a beat. “I really like hyung.. a lot.” Minho snuggles closer with a content sigh and small smile, too achy to bother getting up. As Jinki turns his head in Minho’s direction, wanting to find something to say, Minho’s head lifts and turns, causing their lips to brush in a warm kiss. Both are left speechless.

Junghee giggles behind a hand, nearly sounding like a normal high school girl squealing at something funny.

These two juniors are going to be the death of Lee Jinki, he’s sure of it.

 

 

\--------------------

 

#5

 

Minho sits with his legs drawn up, still clothed in a t-shirt and shorts in warmer weather of a nearing summer. His big eyes blink and he watches from a corner, mouth wet and pull of one of Junghee’s toys; told to suck on it and make it good and wet. So Minho plays with it in his mouth, tongue swirling and saliva gathering at the sides of his mouth. His vision is concentrated on Junghee crawling all over Jinki in her small sundress, both sprawled over the floor. 

Junghee fiddles with Jinki’s pants, opening them and pulling everything away until he’s left in only a t-shirt, lips licked and begging for another kiss. Junghee senses it, or just wants one herself, dipping to press a rough kiss to the older again. Her hands rub down Jinki’s thighs, nails dragging.

“Oppa.. I wanna play.” Junghee chews her lip and hides behind curls, trying to look innocent and appealing. Jinki doesn’t understand the act when he knows either way she’ll get what she wants – acting nice or mean about it won’t matter.

Junghee runs fingers down between his legs still she can poke at puckered muscle. Her other hand begins jerking him off, head dipping to use her mouth too. Jinki wiggles, liking where it is going on one hand but not the other. He rather watch Minho in his place, younger always taking it better, even liking it now more than Jinki ever believes he could himself. He will never really like it. Not at all.

Minho slurps at the thick toy and head bobs with slower movements, growing less satisfied with it instead of having the real deal. When Junghee glances back at him, he looks back to being busy, pushing the toy deeper into his mouth, trying to show off his training on a poor gag reflex. 

Once Jinki’s up and hard, Junghee uses wet, slicked fingers back between his legs, leaving the older tense again. “Relax, oppa.” 

Jinki bites his lips with a nod, finding little to relax about Junghee’s slick fingers inside of him. He takes deep breaths, relying on blowing a good load from all this at least. 

“Minho-ya.”

Minho is crawling close once his he’s called for, swelling lips licked as he passes the soaked toy to Junghee, getting a gentle pet through his hair and soft smile. The youngest’s heart beats a little harder, big eyes blinking away a fixated stare on the female teenager. 

“Go on, suck oppa off with those slutty lips,” Junghee says, thumb brushing over Minho’s pretty mouth. She moves back, slipping her toy into a holster securely strapped around her tiny waist, hands running over it after a bottle top was flicked open and lube dribble to soak it. Her smile is smug, almost satisfied with the near appearance of a real dick.

Minho has no protest to give to the older girl’s demand, having quickly crawled over to Jinki’s waist to get what he’s really craving now. His mouth practically waters at the sight, hands wrapping around Jinki and tongue dragging over him before taking it all in his mouth, much bigger and more satisfying than noona’s play thing.

Junghee uses the distraction to work her toy in, slow, eased pushes as Jinki’s voice rose and hands tangled in Minho’s hair to pull at something. She smirks, pushing another inch by inch.

Junghee uses slower movements on Jinki, knowing he’s less into this than she could get from Minho, but still, she is determined to make Jinki like it too. She’s sure with time and a few short, jerking thrusts that make Jinki’s head roll, toes curl and voice whimper, she would get what she wants. So Junghee takes her time, going slow and thoughtfully, glancing at Minho’s sloppy work that is getting Jinki off at any rate. She rolls her hips, jerking a few short, hard thrusts, curls bouncing and grin growing at the noises Jinki makes.

Jinki claws at the floor and Minho’s shirt, really wanting to will the sensation away that grows with each new thrust of the girl’s toy, Minho’s warm mouth moving over him unhelpfully, but knowing he can’t. Maybe that in itself is hot enough to get him to come. He almost doesn’t blame Minho for liking it at all once he gets that close to the edge. He doesn’t blame Minho once Junghee’s jerking hips make him come, head lifted off the floor and voice lost a moment while Minho’s mouth is still tightly wrapped around him as he comes hard right into the back of the younger’s tight throat.

Minho chokes loudly, pulling off, hands quickly covering his face. Junghee slaps them away, wanting to see huge load of cum trickling out of his nose and drip out then down the corners of his mouth, fifteen-year-old’s face red and puffy. He coughs, choking on a hard snort, throat sore.

“Would you take it out.. please..” Jinki breaths in uneven gasps, eyes lidded and head rolling over the floor. “Take out, take it out.” Jinki, thinking a bit clearer again, doesn’t like it, refuses, and wants it gone.

Junghee removes her toy, slowly, just to hear Jinki’s cracked voice whine again. She sits back, allowing Jinki to have some time to himself. She ultimately is getting what she wants, it’s just a matter of time.

“Minho-ya.” Junghee holds out the toy, waiting for Minho to take it. He does, with his mouth, sucking on it again, and Junghee smiles cutely, having wanted that but not really expecting it. His eyes look to her, dark and displaying a horny teenage boy, or maybe just horny in the sense that she’s created a near pet-like boyfriend and he is easy to get aroused with her demands.

Some boys can be taught new tricks after all.

Junghee decides it’s the right time to pull out a new toy and test it out on a very willing Minho. Her lips are licked in anticipation, hand patting the young teenager’s head once more. 

 

 

\-------------------

 

#6

 

Junghee flicks sticky curls from her mouth, fingers squeezing tightly into Minho’s thighs as she had him bent in half over the floor, legs dangling in the air and knees spread wide above his own head. Minho’s toes curled as Junghee dipped once more, tongue licking, eating out Jinki’s cum around strained muscle. Her arm is wrapped around his waist, jerking the younger off slow and absently, while moving her mouth.

Minho’s eyes squeeze closed, hands slipping over the floor, bony body digging into hard wood with an awkward position he’s kept in. Lips bitten doesn’t stop his voice from falling in long whines, especially as Junghee moves her hand over him. Noona’s tongue teasing is an embarrassing, and pleasurable, bonus.

Junghee’s head lifts and she shifts her knees over the floor, soft voice calling all too sweetly, “Minho-ya~.”

Minho knows what she’s asking, so he tilts his head to the side, eyes opening a crack as he sees as much as feels Jinki kneeling beside him, hard and jerking off again. He takes in a rough breath, still finding it harder to breath in such a bent position, allowing his mouth to fall open, tongue barely hanging out. 

With one hand, Jinki helps guide Minho’s head towards him until the younger’s mouth is taking him nearly all the way. He side-eyes Minho’s legs, not particularly wanting to be kneed in the face while they’re dangling in the air. Vision stopping on Junghee still eating Minho out after coming, Jinki flushes a bit, hips unknowingly rocking harder towards Minho’s face. Minho makes sounds of protest, but Jinki is still staring at the teenage girl, lips bitten. 

When her lidded eyes flick up, meeting his – speaking her dirty words with just a glance, Jinki grunts and shoves forward until Minho’s nose hits the older boy’s skin and the younger teenager cries out in a muffled choke.

Junghee lifts her head with a smug smile, licking her lips and the hair still trapped in the corner of her mouth. Jinki leans back with a slightly apologetic face, allowing Minho to turn his head away and cough loudly in gagging breathes, voice whining “Hyung.. hyung..”

Pre-cum strings in spittle across Minho’s swollen lips and red cheeks, eyes open as he stares upward. His breaths are hard to take in, but Junghee isn’t releasing him from the bent-in-half position. 

“Oppa..” Junghee calls.

Jinki is scrambling to his feet quickly, stepping beside the girl who seeks his attention. With a vague head motion, Junghee urges Jinki close enough to run her tongue over him in long drags. Minho’s backside still high in the air, Junghee whispers up at Jinki, eyes matching her dirty request – or rather her demand. 

“Cum here.” Her tongue pokes at Minho again, pushing inside him the tiniest bit, and hand tugs in a hard jerk, making Minho let out a strangled groan.

Jinki chews sore lips, hand now touching himself. He really was about to blow another load and Junghee’s suggestive tongue movements over Minho, eyes watching him as if she were blowing him instead, Jinki wasn’t going to last much longer. Even with a weird sounding demand, though Junghee seemed to be full of them, Jinki couldn’t be put off by it at this point. If she isn’t the sexiest woman in the world right now, Jinki would be surprised. The thoughts grow too much to bear, eyes nearly closing and mouth open in a hard breath.

Junghee is leaned away with a pleased smile as Jinki’s come dribbles over Minho’s thigh and to the center, where she wants it to pool together in a tiny little puddle. She tells Jinki to help hold Minho in his position, and he does it without a second thought, that taken by her still.

Junghee’s fingers rub cum around Minho’s clenched muscle, lips licked. She curls some hair behind an ear as she enjoys the whiny noise the first year makes and the third year listening to her without protest, keeping the other boy in place. 

Minho’s feet twist and fingers scrap at the floor, horrified and horribly turned on by Junghee’s weird demands of them. Her breath his hot against his skin, tongue lapping sensitive nerves that cause him to make more noise than he wants to. It’s embarrassing someone is doing this to him, especially a girl. The humiliation flares his arousal instead of putting it out. Minho is sure he must be just as weird as noona.

Junghee eats Minho out again, lashes fluttering at the taste of Jinki. Absently still jerking off the younger boy, she slows her hand once he comes, strings of white falling to his chest and face that’s scrunched up with a squeaky groan.

One last lap of her tongue, then Junghee is sitting back, allowing Minho to be dropped to the floor and take in deep breaths trying to sooth his sore body. 

Jinki rubs fingers over Minho’s wet face before running them to his lips and pushing them inside his mouth, watching with a blank stare as he forces Minho to taste himself again. Junghee falls on Jinki’s side, loose top and bra-less chest squeezing his arm while a wet kiss is given to his cheek. 

Jinki gives a dumb smile, fingers still pushing and pulling from Minho’s mouth and face red with a fluttering stomach at Junghee’s affectionate contact. 

Minho moans around Jinki’s fingers, eyes falling closed and body laying limp, mouth sucking slightly at the fingers. He feels hunger coming on, but maybe after a nap and a hot shower. Minho dreams of preparing the perfect meal for Junghee and Jinki, making the older two smile and praise him while he tries to stay modest about it, though it’s something he’s quite proud of. He wants to make them happy.


	10. perfect (M)

“Perfect~.”

“Why are we recording this again?” Jinki asked, voice a slight squeak as he finished when Minho rolled his hips just right. Jinki’s fingers dug into Minho’s skin hard enough to make the younger whine and move faster.

Jinki barely listened to whatever explanation Jonghyun gave for the camera recording them. His attention was on how flawlessly Minho was moving over him now. The younger had clearly gotten better at this, possibly with the coaching of Jonghyun. 

Either way, Jinki’s hands ran over Minho, his head falling back while he lay on his back, practically bouncing into the soft bed. Jinki shamelessly praised Minho in a breathy voice until the younger’s lips pressed to his. They moved over Jinki’s mouth in a deep kiss, then over Jinki’s jaw and soon stayed to move wet and pleasantly over his neck, making Jinki sigh loudly.

When Minho slowed, Jinki knew it was meant for him to move inside Minho instead. Jinki bucked his hips up, making Minho groan and whine hot against his skin. The sounds only encouraged Jinki to move pick up speed, and his hands ran down Minho’s warm skin to rest roughly on his bony hips. 

Minho’s teeth gently nipped at Jinki’s neck, but stopped, his voice a whimper when Jinki managed to move just right. Minho dropped his head beside Jinki’s, voice being muffled by the bed while Jinki seemed to be moving perfectly. It made Jinki tingle with excite and pride to be making Minho feel they way he was. It was almost too intense when Minho kept breathing his name and Minho’s hand reached between them to touch himself.

Jinki knew Minho was close. The younger pushed himself to sit back up on Jinki, moving with him then and hand still running quickly over himself. In minutes, both Minho’s hands moved to hold loosely to Jinki’s over his hips, and they both stilled, Minho’s body only moving with the rise and fall of Jinki’s deep breathing.

Minho sat with Jinki deep inside him, head lowered and voice a low groan as he finished, shooting onto Jinki’s hot skin. Jinki tried to pull Minho closer, tugging on his hips, feeling Minho pleasantly tight around him and so badly wanting to taste the younger. It only made it to Jinki’s chin, but the tip of his tongue could reach enough.

They sat like that a moment, still breathing deeply before Minho cringed but moved again to gain Jinki’s release. Minho face looked more like he was in pain than pleasure, but the fact that he kept going anyway for Jinki was jolts of pleasure though him, and it was only more intense when Minho’s hands landed on his shoulders, clinging firmly, almost desperately, so he could move faster. It slightly hurt, but Jinki couldn’t complain now.

Jinki held tightly to Minho when he finished inside him, and Minho let Jinki buck his hips into him while he rode out his high.

When Jinki stopped moving, Minho’s head lifted, lidded eyes meeting Jinki’s. Minho grinned sweetly then dipped down to press kisses along Jinki’s face.

“You’re so perfect, hyung.” Minho smiles against Jinki’s skin, continuing to leave butterfly kisses switching between gentle and slightly rough.

Jinki just blinked. He was about to tell Minho that. But Jinki smiled contently while he laid there, letting the younger cover him in loud kisses. 

While both were still breathing heavily - still gathering themselves, Jonghyun’s eager voice and the rusting of clothes could be heard from somewhere in the room, “Okay, who is next~? ‘Cause someone is fixing my problem after watching this…” Jonghyun climbed onto the bed, grinning, “Maybe you two will understand how you’re so hot together now that it’s record, eh?”


	11. lisp~

“Say it again.”

Minho hesitated but repeated the word again. 

Jonghyun and Jinki burst into laughter again. Jinki kicked his legs and held his stomach. Jonghyun howled and hit the floor with his palm. Minho on the other hand, had no idea what was so funny. All he had done was say a word. He blinked and practically pouted, not liking being laughed at, especially when he didn’t know why.

“You hear it?” Jonghyun asked, trying to breathe.

Jinki tried to calm his painful laughing, clinging to Jonghyun now. “Y-Yes.” 

“What?” Minho demanded, voice maybe too loud and showing his hurt.

“It’s just..” Jinki wiped his wet eyes, “You sound funny.. but ador-“

“You have a lisp!” Jonghyun cut in and began laughing loudly again like it was the funniest joke ever.

Minho’s eyes narrowed. He masked his embarrassment with anger.

Jinki shoved Jonghyun who was sitting up now right back to the floor. “He meant to say you have a cute lisp. Minho-yah~.”

Minho couldn’t hide his flush though, especially when Jinki reached out to touch him knee. Jonghyun was still laughing, but calmed enough to shove at Minho.

“It is pretty cute,” Jonghyun admited with a shrug, then smiled.

Minho lowered his head, face feeling much too hot now. 

Jinki bent down trying to see Minho’s hidden face. “Minho-yah?”

“Mmm?” Minho didn’t raise his head. 

Jinki was smiling big when he sweetly said, “Say it again~.”

Minho hesitated, but when the hand on his knee squeezed, Minho lifted his head and looked at his hyungs while repeating the word once more for them.

Jonghyun and Jinki laughed loudly again and Minho pouted for real between his red cheeks.


	12. can't touch this

The three were a little tipsy. Maybe a lot. But they couldn’t care while they danced like stars on the club’s flashing dance floor. All it did really was loosen up their nerves enough to be themselves on the dance floor. 

Freedom.

Jinki swayed to the beat.

Minho was gracefully moving across the dark floor.

Jonghyun Smoothly jerked his hips with the music.

Freestyle was the best way to dance and express one’s self. And this song had a crazy amazing beat. The three sent knowing smiles at each other. 

Pride.

They know they were taking the crowd by storm with their dancing. Everyone stood back after awhile, giving them the floor as they watched in awe and jealously.

 

Little did the three know, the crowd stopped and moved away completely and utterly embarrassed by the three young men ‘dancing’ on the floor.

It looked like they were having seizures. A few people in the crowd were so worried they though about calling for help.

 

Jinki, Jonghyun, Minho – they were stars right now and everyone watched them with envy. 


	13. loosen up (M)

Minho sat on the floor, drinking his bottled water and resting a bit after dance practice. He side-eyed Jonghyun and Jinki suddenly mumbling in the corner and glancing at him like they were telling some, unamusing in Minho’s opinion, joke about him to each other.

 

Jonghyun approached Minho first, “Hey hey, I’ve noticed umm..” Jonghyun shifted his weight, “You’re kinda really stiff lately when we dance.” Jonghyun crossed his arms, eyes serious as they looked down at Minho.

“I.. haven’t noticed,” Minho shrugged, “Just dancing like usual.”

“Yeah.. that’s the problem,” Jonghyun muttered, turning to Jinki who was wandering over to the two now, wiping his sweaty face with a towel. “Well anyway,” Jonghyun leaned a bit on Jinki while they stood together, “We’ve agreed to loosen you up.” Jonghyun pointed between him and Jinki, grinning like he’s told some inside joke.

Minho stood, eyeing them both suspiciously before answering, “Okay. Sure.” He rolled his shoulders, “Got some secret technique?” Minho laughed.

The other two shared a look and growing smiles before Jinki quietly said, “Something like that~,” with a small laugh.

Minho stepped between the two, arms falling over their shoulders while the three walked together. “To the gym!” Minho smiled, growing excited to learn something new from his hyungs.

 

Minho wasn’t expecting to not making it to the gym, or even out of the building, but be pulled into an empty room, door locked and the older two explaining how to loosen him up. Minho laughed a bit at first, sensing the joke now, especially as the innuendoes grew. 

Minho definitely wasn’t expecting to be thoroughly screwed by the two in the locked room. He was totally going to block out the part where he had to cling to a couch to pull himself up on wobbly legs.

Hours later, Minho wasn’t sure how all that was supposed to loosen him up, he seemed even stiffer dancing now, not to mention sore. Minho didn’t miss the knowing smiles between his hyungs, or the ones sent to him through the mirror, making Minho trip up a bit and face warm.

It was the worst when Minho’s foot brushed against Kibum’s back as he jumped, tangling in Kibum’s clothes slightly and sending Minho face first to the wood floor.

Minho felt tighter than ever now, thanks to the secret loosening up technique.


	14. dongsaengs (M)

Jinki’s fingers tangle through long dark hair, pulling Minjung deeper into their kiss and feeling her small, soft breasts brush against his chest. She sat in his lap, somehow always seeming to fit perfectly there, moving tight and pleasantly around him. Her hands ran over his back, short nails digging roughly into skin.

Perfect mix of pleasure and pain.

Jinki whined into Minjung’s mouth when they were both pushed to the bed, Jinki over Minjung and Jonghyun behind them beginning to teasingly prep Jinki. Since Jinki got be inside Minjung this time, Jonghyun got to be inside of Jinki, especially since Minjung didn’t want to take both men right now anyway. It wasn’t Jinki’s favorite, he preferred teasing Jonghyun, but he would take it to be this close with Minjung. It’s not like it never ended up feeling good.

Jinki dropped his head to Minjung’s chest when Jonghyun finished and finally pushed slowly into him. He absentmindedly nipped at Minjung’s breast, dealing with the pain of Jonghyun entering him. Minjung pulled on Jinki’s hair and he could feel her thin body under him bucking sharp hips, obviously wanting him to move again. Her voice was almost a yelp when his teeth dug too deep. Jinki quickly let up, running his tongue over the hardened skin instead.

Once Jonghyun got a fluid movement, Jinki moved himself again. He was soon pushed harder into Minjung, while Jonghyun grew more aggressive in his movements with time. Minjung didn’t seem to mind much, only her voice breaking but no sign of wanting it to stop - though she wasn’t one to complain even if it wasn’t very pleasant. Jinki had quickly learned that about the younger female after the three moved to this stage with each other.

She held Jinki tightly, small thighs squeezing him every few moments while she rocked and pressed into the bed. Jinki pressed fingertips into her soft skin, moving over slight curves and enjoying the contrast to feeling Jonghyun in the same manner.

Minjung pulled Jinki’s head back up, tongue running hot over his jaw before meeting his lips again. Jinki swallowed her groans and moans while Jonghyun’s warm lips touched his back, making his skin tingle. He groaned louder as Jonghyun began feeling good inside of him.

He was back to the perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

Jonghyun slowed, allowing Jinki to move between the two. He moved faster, Minjung’s grip on him tightening and voice rising. Jonghyun breathed warm against his back, rough hands loosely pressed to Jinki’s hips. He pulled a hand to move over Minjung’s petite breast, stroking soft skin.

Jinki moved his mouth back to Minjung’s chest, lightly nipping and kissing so he could hear low, pretty voice grow louder.

It always did until he could hear her calling ‘oppa’.

He smiled against her hot skin once he heard the name, continuing his back and forth against the two and hands roaming Minjung’s thin figure. Soft and rough hands ran and pulled pleasantly over his heated body.

Jinki loved them both more than anything. In these moments he tried to express it by moving with them. He hoped it showed how much he cared about them both. The lanky, confident but secretly insecure Minjung, and that loud, cocky yet overly emotional Jonghyun.

The most precious dongsaengs.

Love you forever.


	15. locker room (M)

Minho helped an over-dramatic Jonghyun into the empty changing room of the gym where their team had soccer practice on weekends. Jinki was following close behind Minho. Too close in fact, hanging of the younger’s back.

“Minho-yahhh,” Jinki whined, “Tell Coach to go easier on us. Please.”

Minho stumbled with all the weight on him, but neither of the other boys let up.

Jonghyun shifted more, throwing Minho further off balance. “Yeah yeah, what hyung said.”

Minho was finally to drop Jonghyun on a bench and Jinki plopped down beside him. Minho sighed, ignoring them as he pulled off his clothes and quickly taking off for the small shower room to get away from his hyungs’ loud sighs and whining. Practice wasn’t that bad, they just needed to learn to keep up and not use all their energy in the first several minutes by running around like retards. 

Minho was finishing up his quick shower, washing his hair when Jinki and Jonghyun dragged themselves in and stood beside him to shower too. Jonghyun shouted over the water to Jinki about a girl he got lucky with or something. Minho didn’t care. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his soring muscles. 

He hadn’t noticed it getting quiet, save for the few grunts and groans around him. Minho opened his eyes to find his hyungs literally jacking off on either side of him. Jinki was facing the shower wall, resting an arm against it while his warm water ran over him, hair dripping and head hung. Jonghyun leaning his back against the wall, legs slightly bent and spread while his head bumped back into the wall. Minho looked around, worried someone might see the embarrassing scene around him. He slowly relaxed when it seemed no one was around. Lucky. Minho shut his water off, mumbling, “Really, guys?”

Jonghyun didn’t bother looking to Minho or even opening his eyes as he spoke. “The best stress reliever. Right hyung?”

Jinki only grunted in agreement, not lifting his head.

“Soccer isn’t that stressful.” Minho frowned, annoyed now.

“For you,” Jinki finally spoke, drawing Minho’s attention again. 

“If I remember correctly - a tall, wide-eyed dongsaeng begged us to join the team.”

Jinki laughed quietly then.

“Why did we do it again, hyung?” Jonghyun whined, still keeping his hand moving.

It took Jinki a moment to answer, voice slightly strained, “Uhh.. because he’s adorable? I really don’t remember.” Jinki finished, sound uncaring.

Well,” Jonghyun slid down the wall, resting his aching legs, “He’s annoying for treating his hyungs like this.” He finished in a pout, hand slowing as he grew tired.

Minho practically threw his hands in the air, caving to unspoken demands. 

Jonghyun’s eyes opened when Minho crouched in front of him, wrapping a hand around him and moving more pleasantly than Jonghyun could with how tired he was. He pet Minho’s head affectionately, a gesture of gratitude for his services after a tough day.

Jonghyun slammed his head back against the wall a little too hard when he finished. Though, he couldn’t mind too much being that he just had the best stress relief. He sat still, warm water splashing his body. He could relax finally. Jonghyun grinned, content.

Jonghyun shoved Minho away moments later. “Take care of hyung. I’ll keep look out if you’re so worried.”

Minho stood, hesitating a bit, but was quickly on his way when Jonghyun started slapping at his wet legs, smile gone, saying, “Go, go~!”

Minho peeked out into the room, making sure it was still empty before stepping beside Jinki. He tapped on the older’s shoulder, trying to get him to look up. When there was only an annoyed grunt, Minho sighed with a small eye-roll, then dropped to his knees on the slippery, tile floor. He pulled at Jinki’s hips, trying to get him to turn towards him. It was a bit of a struggle, Jinki being in his own zone, but Minho managed.

Jinki’s hands put almost too much weight on Minho’s head once he took Jinki into his mouth. Warm water ran over both of them now, and Jinki voice picked up a little too loud. Minho didn’t waste any time, though. He was embarrassed and wanted to be done quickly.

Jonghyun on the other hand, while really honestly trying to keep watch, was finding the scene distractingly hot. This was not a time to get off on his friends, though he noted it for a later date. He would find away. 

Watching Jinki’s scrunched up face as he finished, pulling on Minho’s wet hair tightly while he did, then Minho turning back to look at him, eyes squinted to avoid water and cum running into them, his tongue poking barely between his lips, licking it up… 

Yeah, Jonghyun was definitely going to find away to make this happen again.


	16. the best~

“Why did you let him drink so much?”

“What? Why didn’t you stop him?”

 

The youngest stumbled, holding tightly to his hyungs on either side of him. Well, he thought he was holding. Really he was a loose mess. Jonghyun and Jinki held Minho’s arms over their shoulders and dragged him from the small bar into the cool night.

“Hey hey.”

Jonghyun sighed, tiredly. A headache was coming on, and he didn’t feel the best after drinking what he did, though he clearly held his better than Minho. He and Jinki both usually did. Jonghyun answered Minho, “What?”

“You guys..” Minho tried to look between the two, but his head seemed to heavy, so it kept dropping. “You guys,” his voice rose, “Are the beeest~!” 

Jonghyun laughed soft and breathy and Jinki smiled big. Minho on the other hand was laughing loud. He was too drunk to be aware it was much more giggling with a snort.

“Minho-yah,” Jinki quietly called smile growing even wider.

Minho tried to lift his head to the voice, “Hyung..” His face looked suddenly serious. He looked slightly distressed. Big eyes were wide, though determined. But if one looked close enough, they could see the insecurity suddenly showing. Minho still spoke loud and drunkenly towards Jinki. “I love you, hyung.”

Jinki paused a moment but then laughed. Minho still looked serious. 

“Minho, I care about you too.” Jinki cooed, feeling slightly more tipsy with the sudden mood change.

Jonghyun shook is head, laughing to himself.

“Hyung hyung,” Minho stumbled, trying to stand up straight while still being dragged down the sidewalk. It was a failure though.  He shook his head, “I mean, I really really like you. I like you a lot-lot. Like a girl but but more, eh?” While Jink looked dumbfounded, Minho quickly turned to Jonghyun, expression still set, “You too, Jonghyun-hyung. I really love you.”

Jonghyun frowned and shoved at Minho’s head, “Hey punk, you’re drunk. Pull yourself together and stop talking like that.”

Everything stopped when Minho’s clumsy mouth pressed roughly to part of Jonghyun’s lips. He didn’t fully make it and Jonghyun was quickly stumbling back in surprise. Minho almost fell over while only being balanced on Jinki’s shoulder now.

“Minho?” Jinki’s eyes narrowed in worry.

Minho turned back to Jinki actually managed to kiss the other fully on the lips. Jinki didn’t move. All his reflexes seemed to slow the more he’d drink. Jonghyun was quick to pull Minho back away from Jinki though, pulling Minho’s arm around his shoulder again. “You okay, hyung?” Jonghyun asked, looking concerned towards Jinki.

“Yeah.” Jinki wiped at his lips, watching Minho’s head hang while he leaned heavily into Jonghyun. 

“I love you both the most,” Minho mumbled suddenly. “Don’t ever leave me,” his voice fell, “…Please.”

Jonghyun reached for Minho’s shoulder and squeezed it, shoving lightly, “Hey, why would we do that?” He grinned now. 

Jinki stepped back to them, pulling Minho’s other arm around his shoulders once more. “Minho-yah~.”

Jonghyun and Jinki leaned forward, sharing growing, knowing smiles. They nodded at each other and moved forward again.

“Don’t worry.”

“We’ll always be with you.”

The two oldest starting singing drunkenly loud, some silly love song that made Minho grin while he watched the dark street move below him.

He truly loved them both in the same and different ways. He could only hope they would both understand someday.


	17. one (M)

Jinki ran his hand up under the front of Minho’s shirt, teasing firm skin while he leaned heavily into Minho’s back. He could practically feel Jonghyun’s heartbeat as well, him close to Minho’s front. Jinki laughed low at Minho while the youngest hissed at Jinki’s touch, and Jonghyun was pretty obviously trying to get Minho’s hips to not buck to painfully into him.

“Minho-yah,” Jonghyun breathed heavy while brushing his lips over Minho’s neck, almost making Jinki shove Minho forward so he could have Jonghyun’s mouth instead, so he could swallow Jonghyun’s voice.

Jinki moved back on his knees, pulling Minho with him to lean back slightly, and like he had read Jinki’s mind, he wrapped his legs around Jonghyun’s waist while he leaned his head back against Jinki’s shoulder. He breathed quickly, lips parted. Jinki pressed his mouth to Minho’s neck now, and he pulled Minho’s shirt up, smiling in his kisses at Minho’s muscles tense and twitch under his moving hands.

Jonghyun seemed to understand what Jinki was wanting, leaning forward and running his tongue over Minho’s lower stomach, making Minho buck up into Jonghyun’s lap and whine loudly. Minho wouldn’t stop moving his hips and his hands reached to stay over Jinki’s hands, the oldest’s fingertips still teasing his chest. 

“Hyung,” Minho’s voice broke and he tried to force himself further into Jonghyun’s lap, gain better friction. Jinki pulled one had from Minho to run it through Jonghyun’s soft hair as he continued to move wet and hot over Minho’s quickly rising and falling stomach with each deep breath.

Jonghyun kissed “Hyung” against Minho’s skin hot skin, Minho soon tuning his head into Jinki’s neck, groaning and moving his free hand up to wrap around the back of Jinki’s neck. Minho yelped a whine when Jinki pinched skin tightly. 

Jinki bit his lip when he felt Jonghyun’s hand sneaking under his shirt, fingertips just barely brushing his skin and making him tingle. He jerked a bit into Minho’s lower back, soon feeling Minho’s grip on him tighten and him whisper “Faster,” though Jinki wasn’t quite sure what he was referring to.

Jinki closed his eyes as Jonghhyun’s touching made him tingle and jerk faster. He turned his head to press his lips to Minho’s check.

Jinki whispered both their names, and he thoroughly enjoyed what little time they had together to be one.


	18. fluff (M)

Minho wiggles his hips that are held in the air by firm hands, while another set of hands fluff fake furry hair behind him. Minho’s voice is a hushed groan, clear embarrassment seeping through, “Can you take it out now?”

Jonghyun laughs through bitten lips, giving Minho’s small butt a slap, making the younger cringe, especially with the fake animal-tail plug slicked inside him. Minho buries his burning, sweaty face in his folded arms, strands of long dark hair sticking wet and curly to his skin. How did this even happen? Minho squeezes closed eyes tighter.

Jinki fluffs the tail again, “Move your hips~.”

Minho groans, hearing the oldest’s smile in his voice. He does as he’s told though, wiggling bony hips and soon hearing the older two trying to stifle laughter. 

“Hyung, how did you come up with this idea?” Jonghyun asks, releasing Minho’s hips and stepping from the bed. He’s still grinning, too amused by everything right now.

Jinki chews his lips, hesitating with an answer. “Uh.. the internet.” He shrugs, moving back beside Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun elbows Jinki, making the older cringe slightly. “Hyung, you’re a closets perv, aren’t you?” Jonghyun drops an arm around Jinki’s shoulders, pulling him closer and giving a quick affection kiss. 

Jinki laughs – a slight giggle, bumping into Jonghyun’s hip with his own. He animatedly shrugs this time, making an innocent face at the younger.

Still embarrassed and uncomfortable, Minho shifts on his knees. He pouts into his arms, giving his hips a wiggle and a slow roll without request. He repeats, soon smirking into his arms, feeling proud and hopeful he was giving Jinki and Jonghyun what they want. Maybe he can still turn them on like this, huh?

Minho freezes, head lifting to look behind him when he hears snickering and the sound of a phone. His eyes widen, face – no, whole body flushing with embarrassment.

Jonghyun waves his phone around, cat calling, “Minho-yah~ more~..” 

Jinki holds his hands to his mouth to call, “Minho-yah~ Minho-yah~. You’re fluffy tail is cute.”

Minho drops his hips to the bed with a bounce, still staring wide eyes at the camera while subconsciously trying to hide. “I.. I..” 

Jonghyun pouts and stomps in a fake tantrum. “Hey hey, Jinki-hyung worked hard for this. Give us another dance.”

Worked hard? Minho thinks. He’s the one that had to suffer the toy’s insertion.

Jinki bats his eyes, hands together in an over-dramatic manner, begging.

Minho curses them both before dropping his head to his arms again and pushes his lower body back up by his knees. He bites back his pride and wiggles his hips again, tail bouncing in the air around his small bottom, tickling bare skin. This is so stupid, Minho thinks, but keeps his body moving.

Minho’s far from amused, though, when Jinki pulls animal ears from a bag minutes later, fitting them snuggly to his head, long hair curling around them.

A ‘fuffy’ Minho eventually, grudgingly, sucked off Jonghyun and Jinki. Jonghyun was sure to take a personal picture for himself of fluffy Minho’s face, hair, and fuzzy ears covered in come while the youngest ‘sulked’ with swollen, red lips.

 

 


	19. red-light

The car starts to slow, Jinki behind the wheel, Jonghyun the passenger, and Minho in the back. Minho kicks at the back of Jonghyun’s seat, arms crossed and face serious – a slight pout. “I’ll do it.”

“Really?” Jonghyun questions, a hand reaching blindly behind him to slap at Minho’s legs.

Minho’s eyes narrow and he swats at Jonghyun’s hand. His low voice shows his resolve, “Really.” 

Jinki laughs, “Minho-yah. For real?”

“Yes. For real!” Minho’s voice comes out whiner than he intended.

Jonghyun joins Jinki’s laughter while the car slows further, coming to a red light. Minho has his hand on the door now, ready. Once the car stops enough, Minho’s out in the cool night, slamming a car door shut and running around the back, while the older two laugh and holler inside the vehicle.  

“He’s doing it! He’s actually doing it!” Jonghyun slaps Jinki’s shoulder in a fit of laughter.

Minho passes by Jinki’s window and the oldest loses it again, beating the steering wheel and almost chokes on air. He soon shouts out his open window, “Minho-yah! Go, gooo!!”

Minho thumbs up in front of the car, grinning and going for another round around the car. 

Jonghyun smacks Jinki’s head suddenly, “Green!” And with a honk behind them, Jinki steps on the gas, taking off. 

Minho’s left behind, staring dumbfounded a moment, then there’s more vehicles honking and him pathetically running after the car, “You guys! Wait, wait!”


	20. US

Jonghyun sniffed and straighten his school uniform. He was embarrassed he was sitting in a corner outside the school crying. It was stupid. A girlfriend of only three weeks had just ‘politely’ dumped him. Now he just sat and cried like a child.

“Jonghyun-ah?” 

Jonghyun stiffened at the familiar gently voice of his hyung – Jinki. He quickly wiped at his eyes and sniffed deeply before forcing a smile and looking to Jinki. He was surprised to see the silent first year trailing closely behind Jinki, holding his backpack close – Minho.

Jinki crouched in front of Jonghyun and tilted his head to the side with a big smile. “Jonghyun-ah, it’s okay.” He reached out and squeezed Jonghyun’s leg. 

“Ah..” Minho stepped forward a bit, still behind Jinki, “You have.. us, hyung.” He told Jonghyun in his quiet, deep voice. Jonghyun watched him slowly smile then turn away like he was the embarrassed one and not Jonghyun.

Jonghyun’s eyes turned back to Jinki, who giggled a little as he shoved at Jonghyun’s knee. He was still beaming his comforting smile at Jonghyun. Minho turned back then with those big eyes of his, still smiling like a tall goof at Jonghyun. Both their smiles made Jonghyun’s chest swell and eyes run with fresh, hot tears. 

Jinki pulled Jonghyun into a hug and Minho stepped around to kneel and rub Jonghyun’s back gently. Jonghyun was pretty mortified by himself at this point, but he couldn’t stop crying. He had the best friends anyone could ever hope for and he knew, no matter what they faced, they would always be together.

 

Jonghyun sat up, sniffing and finally willing his tears away. The other two helped Jonghyun to his feet. He took a deep shaky breath, then smiled big and genuine. “Who’s up for the arcade?” Jonghyun wrapped his arms around the two, leading them away from the building corner. They all smiled in agreement until Jonghyun said, “Minho-yah is paying.”

Minho’s face was still smiling slightly at the ‘joke’ until Jinki joined Jonghyun with a grin, “Minho-yaaah is so nice to his hyungs~.” He leaned over to poke Minho, making the youngest stiffen.

Minho didn’t correct the older two, just lowered his head and sulked as he was pulled along. The older two laughed.


	21. camping (M)

Jonghyun trekked ahead of Jinki in the large forest, trying to find some space to breathe from their summer camping group and maybe a little more if Jonghyun gets his way.

“I don’t know if we should be wandering this far away.” Jinki’s voice called behind Jonghyun. The younger stopped and sighed. He turned around with a big smile, “We’re here~.” Jonghyun motioned around him like this really was the place he was looking for and didn’t stop because of what Jinki said.

Jinki chewed his lips and glanced around suspiciously. “What’s ‘here’?”

“Where I totally make your fantasies of forest sex a reality, huh?” Jonghyun’s smile turned cheeky as he stepped closer to his friend. Jinki snorted but allowed Jonghyun to wrap his arms around his shoulders and press his lips to his. When Jonghyun pulled back Jinki mumbled, “Maybe your fantasy.”

Jonghyun shrugged with a laugh and kissed Jinki again, deeper this time. While Jinki pulled his hands from Jonghyun’s hips to tug at his shirt, back of his mind wonder how any of this could actually be comfortable, there was rusting in the bushes around them and soon a body almost fell through them into their small clearing.

The two pulled away from each other, slightly embarrassed but more than that horrifed by some dirty possible jungle man finding them alone in the middle of the woods. Large wide eyes stared at them, the young man covered in dirt and leafs and who knew what else. His deep voice cracked when he spoke in a panic, “Are you from the group?”

Jinki slowly nodded and Jonghyun answered “Yes.”

“Thank God..” the stranger mumbled, staggering towards them, “I almost froze to death last night.”

“Wait,” Jonghyun grabbed hold of Jinki’s arm, pulling the older back with him, “Who are you?” His eyes narrowed as the stranger stopped, looking them both over. The stranger’s expression looked one on the verge of tears, but none fell.

“I’m part of the camping group! I got lost on the hike yesterday-“

“No one was reported missing..” Jinki said.

The stranger looked directly at Jinki now. “I dropped my compass and tried to find it.. as you can see,” The young man gestured towards his disheveled appearance, “I didn’t find it… or the group.”

Jinki turned to Jonghyun, “Was someone missing last night?”

Jonghyun looked thoughtful and the possible cave man hopeful. “Nope. I’m pretty sure everyone was there. No one said anything.” He answered sincerely.

The stranger practically growled in anger now. “I sat behind you two the whole drive up here! You never had your hands off each other!”

“Wait..” Jonghyun spoke, releasing Jinki to step towards the stranger. The other flinched, but Jonghyun brushed dirty hair out of his face and tried wiping dried mud from his face. In a moment, his eyes widen and he grinned, “Ah! You.”

“You?” Jinki moved beside Jonghyun now, eyes narrowed while he tried to recognize this supposed member of their group.

“The guy I told you was creepily quiet and kept staring at us the whole trip.”

“Huh?” Jinki still looked confused.

Jonghyun sighed, rolling his eyes. “The tall guy that looked like a desperate virgin.”

“Oh!” Jinki’s eyes widened at the sudden memory and now familiar face. He grinned, amused.

The young man stepped backwards, face disgusted under all that dirt. “I was not staring.” He defended.

“Sure.” Jonghyun shrugged. There was an awkward moment of silence before Jonghyun pressed, genuinely curious, “So you want back to camp or watch us..” Jonghyun smiled while making obscene gestures with his fingers, making the lost man scoff, embarrassed. Jonghyun laughed and dropped an arm around the stranger’s shoulders when he moved beside him. “Maybe later, huh?”

“What’s your name?” Jinki asked, walked back towards camp with them.

“Minho..” he answered, not pulling away from Jonghyun’s touching, though visibly stiff after Jonghyun’s comment.

there was more silence while the two friends leaned forward to share a puzzled look, then Jonghyun said, “Yeah, never heard of ya.”

Jinki laughed and ‘Minho’ sulked under all his dirt while they all moved through the forest back to camp.


	22. that's why

If you asked Jinki why he agreed to move in with the two younger men, he would tell you a vague rehearsed line, but really he wasn’t always so sure why he did. Today was no exception while he tried to look over a newspaper and poked at his breakfast.

Minho, clearly more alert than the other, poked at Jonghyun’s head while they sat across from Jinki at the table. Jonghyun growled, poking Minho back twice as hard. Minho poked again, smile falling.

Jinki sighed inwardly, almost ashamed of men nearly thirty would fight at the breakfast table. “Hey,” Jinki spoke in a stern voice, “I didn’t make breaks on my day like the calendar says to have you two fight and let it grow cold.”

Minho bowed, apologizing first while a sleepy Jonghyun yawned, and mumbled ‘suck up.’ Minho shot a glare, but started eating his breakfast quietly. Jonghyun slowly followed.

When dishes were being washed by the other men in the kitchen after breakfast, Jinki tried to tune out more arguing over useless things. He glanced over his glasses, watching the two bump hips and try to one up the other with teasing remarks. Jinki went back to his newspaper.

When Jinki heard more arguing from the bathroom later that day, that was the last straw. Since they were all home with time off, it was obvious what needed to happen though the younger men probably weren’t even fully aware of it. Jinki passed by the bathroom, pulling his shirt off. “Whoever gets on the bed first and shuts up get screwed first.” Obviously sexual tension had reached its peak around here again.

Jonghyun and Minho stared at each other. Minho licked his lips while Jonghyun popped his back and then it was a trampling and wall shoving fight to Jinki’s bedroom while Jinki cursed, annoyed even this got turned into a fight. Maybe if he used all his energy up for the day in screw both senseless they would shut up.

Later that day, the three still laid lazily in bed and Jinki praised the silence in the room. Soft lips brushed and tickled his warm body, making Jinki smile - content and knowing he made the right decision when he agreed to move into an apartment with the two. Though there were annoying moments with them, sweet moments like this always outweighed the other.

Minho made dinner that night while Jonghyun and Jinki watched, teasing and asking unnecessary questions. Minho smiled though, unfazed by it, which made Jinki smile happily.

While washing dishes after dinner, Jonghyun sang lightly, getting Jinki to join him. When Minho attempted to pop and lock in the kitchen to their singing, Jinki laughed so hard he almost broke a dish.

Sometimes, Jinki just wanted to answer the invading question as “Because, even with our fights and disagreements, I love them more than life and they bring me a happiness like no one has. They’re both more than what one could ask for in a best friend.”


	23. vocals (M)

Wet fingers pull from Minho’s opened mouth to clamp over it, pressing lightly attempting to hide the youngest’s growing voice. There was a time and place for for heavy vocals during their time alone, Jinki and Jonghyun knew this particularly well, but this was not one of them, which Minho didn’t understand, or just couldn’t control himself at all the wrong times, it seemed.

“Minho.” Jinki whispers in a warning while the younger is fitted between his spread legs, head resting on his stomach as he lays between Jinki and Jonghyun. Minho shakes his head, wanting free of the hand. His eyes closed squeeze tighter as he breaths heavy through his nose now instead.

Jonghyun tries lowering Minho’s leg he holds up, fingers wrapped tightly near his ankle. He slowed his movements, looking to Jinki wondering what he should do to get Minho to shut up so they don’t get caught.

Jinki chews his lips, glancing at the door that did not have a lock at all, and how they all agreed to this here and now he can’t even remember. Jinki shrugs, pulling his hand away from Minho’s mouth when his voice falls, breathing being the loudest thing he does now.

Jonghyun takes that as a good sign and speeds up again, really trying to get done at this point. Jinki’s eyes widen in surprise and a hand is pressed over Minho’s mouth again when his voice almost grows to a shriek, much louder than the noise of bodies meeting in the small room. Jinki adjusts himself enough to lean forward and wrap his hand around Minho, hoping to finish this faster with jerking him of at the same time with Jonghyun’s movements. He keeps his hand over Minho’s mouth while the younger reached over him, fingers slipping on Jinki’s body while he tries to grip at something for support of any kind.

Minho’s head bumps harder into Jinki’s middle, but he keeps focus on his task, back of his mind disappointed of all the times Minho’s voice was coming out in full force had to be a time he needed to be quiet. Jinki silently notes how he and Jonghyun will need to help Minho learn to control his voice obviously.

Jinki is sucking his fingers clean now, removing what spilled onto his hand from Minho moments ago. He lets up on Minho’s mouth, worried with how hard the younger is breathing through his nose now. Minho rolls his upper body over, head hanging of Jinki’s thigh, arm trapped between their bodies and other hand’s fingers slipping on the floor under. Jonghyun shifts Minho’s raised leg and moves short and fast, near his own release.

Minho’s voice isn’t muffled much now, and it bounces with him, breaking in a couple breaths. Jinki pulls fingers through Minho’s sweaty hair, grinning. It’s all sorts of adorable, especially when they don’t have to worry about it, how Minho can’t control his voice at times like this of all things. More cute is his own surprise and denial after. He’s always positive it was Jonghyun or Jinki being loud, not him. Jinki and Jonghyun aren’t nearly as surprised by Minho’s voice anymore, but there are still days when eyes will widen at the sounds the youngest can make.

Jonghyun flops between Minho’s legs once he finishes, head resting on Minho’s stomach that moves with deep breaths, and trying to ignore the fact that he’s making himself dirtier spreading Minho’s come over them both. Minho pulls his legs loosely around Jonghyun’s back, breathing almost as loudly as Jonghyun is now.

Jinki keeps moving fingers through Minho’s messy hair, grinning down at the two. “Minho-yah-“

Minho shifts, head still hanging over Jinki’s thigh, voice hoarse, “Jonghyun-hyung’s too loud, huh hyung? I almost thought you were behind him.”

Minho’s voice is extra loud in a squeak of a shout after Jonghyun pinches the body beneath him, mumbling into hot skin, “You know that wasn’t me this time.”

“Well then Jinki-hyung is too loud.” Minho grumbles, shifting again.

Jinki twitches, smile never falling. “Minho-yah~?”

“Hm?” Minho asks in a breath, showing a sigh of content.

“Are you trying to dig your own grave.”

Minho jerks Jonghyun closer, legs tightening around him and making the older groan. He laughs, “Maybe..”

Jonghyun punches Minho in the side, but it’s barely anything and the youngest overreacts like it was murder.

“Hyung..” Jonghyun’s whine is muffled by Minho’s body, “Why do we put up with this?”

“Because,” Jinki’s fingers move tenderly through Minho’s hair while he grins with an edge of smugness, “His vocals are thebest when we screw him.”

“I hate you both.” Minho groans but doesn’t bother getting up to stomp away in a sulking manner.

Jonghyun giggles into Minho’s body, teasingly slapping firm skin under him.

“Jonghyun-ah. Lessons?”

“Definitely.”

“Both of you shut up.”

Jinki and Jonghyun smiled at Minho’s threatening tone, neither being very afraid.


	24. unicorn #1 & #2

#1

Jonghyun’s voice rose, legs locking around Jinki while soft lips brushed his warm skin. Jonghyun was about to through their blanket off, head turning while his body felt too hot now, but his eyes suddenly met big dark ones almost level with the bed. Jonghyun’s wide eyes moved to find rivaling sized plastic eyes staring at him.

“Hyung! Hyung!” Jonghyun flailed, trying to get Jinki to stop. The older was interpreting the calls differently though until Jonghyun pulled on his hair, making his head turn to the side of the bed. Now both men started at four large eyes across from them. Only one pair blinked.

There was suddenly a giggle from a deep voice, and shock fading the men realized it was the homeless teenager they brought to their place after finding him bloody and curled on the ground near a bar. The one thing the kid had with him though was a dirty stuffed unicorn toy and they soon found out he wouldn’t part with it for long. Neither men said anything about it appearing the kid wasn’t fully right in the head, and this only confirmed it while he sat crouched at the side of their bed, giggling with smiling eyes and interrupting something he shouldn’t be.

The kid, Minho, lifted his head further, showing visible bruises on his face and a split lip that was slowly healing. “Whatcha doin'?”

Jinki’s mouth hung open while Jonghyun tried to speak, mind racing for an answer. “Uhhhhh… Would you believe me if I said we are wrestling?” And that’s all Jonghyun could come up with. He cringed at himself.

Minho looked thoughtful a moment, face much like a child’s while he moved his unicorn around the bed. “Yes.” Minho answered, head nodding.

Jonghyun exhaled the breath he had been holding.

“Why are you here?” Jinki finally asked while Jonghyun pulled their blanks further up over their naked bodies.

Minho’s split lip poked out in a pout. “I can’t sleep…” he answered, sad eyes moving to his unicorn he was dancing across the bed. He rested his head to the bed, mumbling, “They hurt me when I’m asleep.”

Both men shared a look before groaning, then Jinki was rolling off Jonghyun, allowing the younger to get out of bed and dress. Jinki laid on his stomaching, smiling and petting the dirty unicorn. He soon received a goofy smile from Minho while he moved the stuffed animal closer to Jinki, paying no mind to Jonghyun quickly dressing on the other side of the bed.

“Minho,” Jonghyun called while stepping around the bed and pulling his shirt all the way down his waist, “Let’s go get a snack from the kitchen, okay?”

Minho was on his feet in seconds, still surprising Jonghyun with how tall he was for his age. Feet shuffled after Jonghyun, while the teenager held his friendly unicorn close and smiled happily.

Jinki rolled over in bed once the coast was clear, whining and rubbing his face. While getting dressed himself he noted the unicorn was going to need a scrubbing bath just like his owner had needed hours earlier. Jinki was at least relieved knowing it wouldn’t be as difficult as bathing the laughing and flailing boy.

\------------------------------

 

#2

 

 

Jinki twitched and stirred in his sleep, feeling some disturbance. His dream turned cloudy nightmare, and he suddenly felt closed in. It grew harder to breath, darkness surrounding Jinki. It was the end, he was pretty sure he was going to die now, there was no away out. Jinki’s eyes rabidly blink in the dark, trying to see as he was sure something was growing closer and closer. 

Jinki’s eyes open wide and awake this time, meeting big dark eyes peeking from under the bed blankets. They just stared back, whole room eerily silent. They blink in a moment and Jinki finally took a breath and yelped with a squeak, certain this was his death.

“What!?” Jonghyun suddenly shot up in bed beside Jinki, half-asleep. When his leg brushed something under the sheets, he awoke more and jerked his body to the edge of the bed. “Wha..”

The sheets moved and both men shared a frightened look before a head popped out from under blankets, black hair frizzy all over and eyes still wide – always wide, because the kid just had particularly big eyes.

“Hi..” a voice whispered to them.

Both men took a breath while getting a hold of themselves, realizing it wasn’t Death calling them. It was just the homeless kid they’d still been housing. This though, this was new. Minho had never crawled into their bed in the middle of the night while they slept. But now that both men could think a little clearer, it wasn’t like it didn’t make sense.

Only when you didn’t try to make sense of the kid was when he made some sort of sense.

“Minho-yah?” Jonghyun questioned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

The unicorn poked out from the blankets now too and Minho smiled, not looking very sleepy in the middle of the night. “Yes?”

Jinki whined, tired and wanting his sleep for classes in the morning. “Why are you in our bed?” It’s not like he got to sleep in like his younger friend, who worked later hours at a local shop instead of going to college. And really, he would like to have his own room back. He wasn’t sure how he got stuck giving the homeless guy his room in the apartment they rented together, which the kid wasn’t even sleeping in now, clearly.

“Huh…” Minho looked to Jinki, wide eyes confused like he couldn’t understand the question. “Hmm..” The kid’s head pulled back under the sheets with the unicorn.

Jinki yelped again when he was shoved, nearly falling from the bed. He looked back up to find Jonghyun’s frowning face in the dim light. Jinki pouted. He hadn’t meant any harm. He only wanted to know why Minho was in Jonghyun’s bed. 

“Ahjussi..” a small, deep voice called from under the sheets. Neither knew why Minho called them that when they couldn’t be that far apart in age. Minho had to be around seventeen, though neither could get a straight answer out of him. “I wanna..” Minho wiggled under the covers, “Uh,, sleep here.”

Jonghyun pushed the blankets down to uncover Minho’s head. He smiled down at curious eyes. “Hmm.. For tonight, okay.”

Jinki’s head shot to Jonghyun, eyes wide and mouth open, trying to process what was happening. “But.. but.. I need sleep.”

“My bed,” Jonghyun said, patting Minho’s back to get the kid to crawl up the bed. Minho smiled, holding his stuffed animal close as he moved up the bed between the two.

Jinki still tried to protest, “But.. wait..”

“I also pay most the rent.”

Jinki deflated at that. The younger knew the right buttons to push to get him withdrawing from fights like these. Jinki laid back down, getting a face full of stuffed animal fur. At least they had managed to get it cleaned, though Minho had been pacing around the apartment mumbling incoherently while the two scrubbed on the stuffed animal in their kitchen sink.

Jinki huffed when Minho’s backside shoved into his gut, the kid curling up under covers and facing a whispering Jonghyun. Jinki decided he really did hate his friend’s bed then. His room even. He hated everything and just wanted sleep, not have fluffy fur in his face and a butt squirming near his crotch.

Minho laughed while Jonghyun combed fingers through his hair to try and sooth Minho to sleep. 

Now, Jinki was feeling slightly jealous for his best friend - possessive of the friend they did everything together as, and now someone was messing with that perfect balance and it agitated Jinki.

Jinki closed his eyes, trying to relax even though the other two kept the bed bouncing and Minho’s thin body continued brushing him uncomfortable. 

Just sleep. Please.


	25. spray-on pants

note: sometimes minho's pants look so tight they're sprayed on

 

\--

 

Minho stumbled back out of the bedroom, only in jeans now and his face showing he was in some sort of distress, but he was also very wasted so it was hard to tell what could really be going on. “Hyung. Hyuuuung.”

Jinki looked up from his cozy seat on the couch, lowering his bottle. He raised his eyebrows at the younger, noticing his pants undone and only slightly pushed down his hips revealing colorful boxer-briefs. Jinki didn’t have to ask what was wrong since Minho stumbled forward further, hands pulling at his jeans.

“Hyung, I.. I can’t get these off… I’m going to die. I.. I.. help.”

Jinki turned his eyes to Jonghyun, the only other around. They stared at each other and Jonghyun took another drink.

“Help..” Minho was kicking his leg, somehow hoping that would shake his jeans loose.

Jonghyun waved his hand towards Minho while still looking to Jinki, telling the oldest (and less drunk) to take care of it. He took another sip of his drink, bottle tipped high to probably stop any laughter. The bottle was quickly lowered while Jonghyun choked on his drink in a fit of giggles, obviously failing his plan.

Jinki sighed, wondering why his friend needed to wear such skinny jeans, especially while drinking when he became impaired. He took another gulp from his bottle. “Minho-ya..”

Minho spun around with a hop, voice whining, “I hate clothes!”

“Hyung is gonna buy you some more skinny jeans, huh?” Jonghyun took another drink, grinning and making it clear he was pretty far gone himself. “You look good.”

Jinki watched Jonghyun chew and lick his lips, gaze sticking to Minho’s lower body. Minho seemed to be oblivious to it while he sat down on the floor and pulled on his pants some more, hoping that would help instead.

Jinki finally stood and moved to Minho. “Hold still.” He slapped at Minho’s hands to get them away as he knelt in front of him, then he tugged from the bottom of the jeans. He grunted, straining himself with effort, “No more skinny jeans for you.”

Jonghyun was heard behind Jinki, choking again on his drink, “No! No. Hyung. No. Many more skinny jeans for him.”

“No.” Jinki continued pulling, getting pants down around Minho’s thighs. Minho tried helping again then, pushing to peel them down, and possibly pulling which wasn’t so helpful.

“Yes,” Jonghyun mumbled, wanting a meaningless fight while drunk.

“I’m never wearing clothes again,” Minho told them, voice very sincere and very drunk.

“Here, here!” Jonghyun raised his bottle in a cheer than knocked it back again.

Minho smiled and laughed at that. He started kicking his legs once the pants reached his knees. Jinki frowned up at Minho, who stared back with his goofy grin. Jinki wrinkled his nose and gave one big final tug, falling backwards with Minho’s jeans in his hands.

Minho jumped to his feet, kicking legs and laughing in a broken squeal at his ‘freedom’.

Jonghyun looked on with disappointment. His show was over.

Jinki shoved Minho back to the bedroom, “You need to get your pajamas on now.”

“Why are you no fun?” Minho whined.

Jinki felt a headache coming on early. “Why are you so drunk?”

Minho blinked, trying to think of an answer while Jonghyun waved goodbye and reached for Jinki’s bottle since his was empty now and the older was out of sight.

When Jinki finally made it out of the bedroom, Minho dressed in loose fitted pajamas and holding his hand for whatever reason Jinki wasn’t going to argue about, Jonghyun was fumbling around the room trying to pull Minho’s skinny jeans on. He looked to them, eyes pleading. “Guys, help..”

Minho fell to the floor with laughter. He almost pulled Jinki with him, but the older pulled free of his grip, staring at Jonghyun. This was decision time. He could either be mad and fume the rest of the night or let go and laugh at his friends’ stupid actions - with a few more drinks of course.

Jinki took a moment in thought, then smiled big and laughed with Minho, pointing at Jonghyun’s pitiful face while he was stuck in jeans too small.


	26. ankle #1 & #2

#1

 

Minho really didn’t mean to, but after a long day of filming only to come home and wait on the injured leader for hours without rest was a little more than he could handle. So he finally fell asleep.

More like passed out. Which, really, was fine with him so he could finally get some much needed rest. But not so fine for Jinki, who was quite in the middle of sex with him. But since Minho got to lay on his stomach, head snuggled in pillows, while Jinki did his business, Minho couldn’t help it. It wasn’t his fault Jinki was full of energy being stuck in one area for hours at a time.

“Minho? Jinki slowed, concerned when Minho got way too quiet and stopped moving. “Minho-yah?”  
Jinki was slightly panicking when Minho wouldn’t reply. He was about to get help, injured ankle or not, when he heard a light snore from Minho. 

Jinki’s eyes narrowed with a tiny pout from his lips. He gently slapped Minho’s butt and called his name, but there was still no answer. Minho was obviously in one of his sleeping-like-the-dead modes. Jinki leaned over Minho’s back and tapped his visible cheek. He tapped harder until it pretty much became a slap. 

Still nothing. 

Jinki leaned back and stared down at Minho. He debated if he should just give it up and go to sleep too, but he wasn’t tired and he had already come this far. Jinki took a deep breath. He leaned over the sleeping Minho and started slowly moving inside of him again. 

When Jinki moved much faster, there were a few muffled moans from Minho, but he was still fast asleep. Once Jinki finished, he carefully pulled out of Minho and plopped down on the bed beside him. Minho still didn’t move and Jinki still wasn’t all that tired. Jinki shoved Minho across the bed until he was near the edge off of it. He didn’t let Minho fall though. He covered Minho under some sheets and pulled his clothes back on before hollering.

“Where you just calling, hyung?” Jonghyun popped his head into the room. “Did you need…” he trailed off, thought lost as he noticed what appeared to be a naked sleeping Minho practically hanging off the bed under the sheet and Jinki lazily laying on the bed, his injured leg sprawled out.

Jinki smiled, “Jonghyun-ah~.”

Jonghyun was out of the room, fast to walk away. 

“Jonghyun! I can’t just get out of bed and walk around!”

Minho slept very much ‘dead’, arm and leg now hanging off the small bed while Jinki kept calling and whining for Jonghyun to come back and help him with whatever he needed.

 

\----------------------------

 

 

#2

 

“He’s a tyrant.” Minho breathed, falling onto the couch worn out again that night. “He’s worse than you were..”

Jonghyun lifted his head from his phone and shoved Minho’s feet off his lap. He shifted in his spot on the couch, “Like you weren’t bad. I still shudder at the thought of you being all mopey silent until one of us finally asked if you wanted anything, and then you’d say how you didn’t want to be a bother and bat your eyelashes.” Jonghyun mimicked the look as Minho turned to watch.

“Did not.” Minho kicked Jonghyun’s lap.

Jonghyun slapped Minho’s butt, which thanks to Jinki, made it hurt more than it should. Minho yelped and kicked Jonghyun harder.

It was a matter of seconds until the two were wrestling on the floor. Minho somehow ended up in a chokehold when Jinki’s voice could be heard again.

“Hyung,” Minho choked, “Don’t make me go back in there.”

“I’m not going.”

Jonghyun let Minho go and kicked at him to get up and to their leader. Minho stumbled to his feet and glared back at Jonghyun on his way to Jinki, though it looked more like a pout than a glare. Minho slowly shoved the door open to find Jinki laying in his bed, only his uninjured leg bent up on the bed while he reads a book.

“Did you need something, hyung?” Minho slowly stepped into the room.

“Ah! Minho-yah.” Jinki lowered his book ad glasses, smiling widely at Minho. “Just sit with me for a while?”

Minho sighed at sat down on the bed next to Jinki. Jinki leaned his head against Minho and took off his glasses. 

“Read to me?”

Minho raised a brow. Really he was expecting something he was much less willing to do. He smiled and took the book from Jinki and began reading.

Reading only made Minho more tired than he had already been and when Jinki sit up to pulling down the bed and climb over him, he should have know there would me a catch at some point. 

Needless to say, Minho fell asleep during sex again, leaving Jinki frustrated and ready to demand Jonghyun get in the room and tend to his needs instead.

Minho had an add dream about the book he had been reading out loud and Jinki some how roughing him up. It was very strange to say the least. Kibum and Taemin were later forced to drag the ‘dead’ Minho from their room. They left him wrapped in a sheet outside their door.


	27. boat

“Forest. Lizard. House.”

Jinki glanced narrowing eyes at the youngest sitting beside him on the bed, Minho leaning forward with concentration. “Minho…”

“Bike. Horse. Boat.” Minho leaned forward further, eyes focused on their sick friend’s hand movement and expressions. He wasn’t sure how trying to figure out what Jonghyun wanted, since he couldn’t even speak, turned into a game of charades, but he was positive it had and he had to win so he blurted out whatever came to mind. “Tree. Bird. roa-“

Jinki cut Minho off with a smack to the back of his head, “Minho-yah! He just wants a drink of water.” Jinki stood to grab a glass from a table near by while Jonghyun finally stopped flailing in bed, smiling in relief at Jinki.

Minho blinked, mouth hanging open. “Oh…”

Jinki’s annoyed expression fell as he handed Jonghyun his glass of water and watched Minho’s slightly upset expression now. Jinki tried to apologize, “Minho-“

“Boat.” Jonghyun croaked after a gulp of water, making them all grin in seconds. Jinki lightly shoved at Jonghyun and Minho hung his head, embarrassed.


	28. "SLF"

Taemin lined his hyungs up in a row facing him, his expression blank as he did. “I’ll show you how the game goes.” He said while stepping back, still being very vague about the game he begged the older to do and how it’s played.

The older three glanced at each other, still not understanding what this game was about. Taemin had seemed eager to try it, so they gave in. Maybe it was fun. They were up for more fun games to relief stress.

It seemed easy at least, lining up and standing still.

Taemin looked deeply thoughtful, running his eyes over each hyung. Just when Jonghyun was about to open his mouth and ask what the deal was, Taemin nodded resolutely and stepped forward. The youngest knew he had to be quick about it or he wouldn’t get to finish the game.

He moved quickly, the palm of his hand meeting Jonghyun’s face in a loud slap. The older stumbled back, mouth hanging open in shock and stinging pain. “Hey!” Jonghyun gasped, voice nearly a squeak.

While the other two had their attention drawn to Jonghyun, Taemin stepped down the line to Minho, quickly grabbing his top to pull him closer. Minho lost his footing at the unsuspected tug and leaned into the younger, faces meeting closely. Taemin opened his mouth wide, wet tongue quickly running up Minho’s chin and cheek. He let go before the older could shove him away on his own. Minho held his wet face, big eyes wider than usual while he stared dumbfounded.

There was no way the oldest knew what was coming for his turn, especially with his focus was on the others flailing around in shock and disgust. Taemin hurriedly grabbed between the oldest’s legs once he stood in front of him. He gave a good squeeze between pants, causing Jinki to yelp. When Taemin pulled back, Jinki dropped his hands to cover and protect himself from any further touching. “Taemin-ah..” Jinki mumbled, expression confused.

Taemin stepped back then, grin growing smug and eyes twinkling at his hyungs pathetic display of flailing and being all around flabbergasted at what had accrued. 

“Hey! I thought we were going to play a game!” Jonghyun growled, still holding his sore face.

Taemin smiled bigger, “We did.”

“Ehh?” Minho wiped his cheek on his shirtsleeve, nose wrinkled in disgust. 

“That was it.” 

Jinki clearly didn’t want to move his hands while he asked, “That was.. what?”

Taemin shrugged, “Slap, lick, fondle. That’s the game.”

The three looked to each other, trying to grasp what the youngest was saying.

Taemin tilted his head, smile gone. “Since I showed you how it’s done, who wants to go next?” 

The other three blinked blankly at Taemin.

This wasn’t what they had in mind for a stress relieving game. For Taemin though, it was his new favorite game and he knew exactly what he was doing.


	29. pixie (M)

Wrappers covered the floor while one particular person rolled across it rambling in his high, squeaky voice. “Guys, guys, you’re beautiful. Like flowers. Like big flowers that move, with legs.” Jonghyun giggled, though suddenly stopped when he ran into a wall.

Minho poked at all the pixie stick wrappers, coming off his own high. Jinki, laying motionless on the floor, seemed already dead from his own high. He tapped the older with his foot, getting no response. 

Jonghyun was speaking to the wall now, “This color is nice. I wish my hair was this color.” He poked it, smiling, “You’re pretty.” 

Minho turned to find his friend pressing his lips to the wall, which he couldn’t find much wrong with now that his own lips were sore from Jonghyun’s highest while on sugar.  He licked puffy lips, tasting sweet pixie sticks still. 

“Marry the wall,” Jinki grumbled, poking his own sore lips with the tip of his tongue. He turned to Minho, who was surprised to see the oldest actually conscious still, and they shared a tired look with tongues poking their red lips.

“She’s lovely and too good for me.” Jonghyun teased, voice loud.

Jinki groaned, head falling back to the floor and Minho dropped his head, both finding the joke unamusing. 

Jonghyun look something like a drug addict running his hands over empty packets for another fix. When he did find one, he shouted, causing the other two to jump at his high-pitched squeal. “One left. We’ll share it.”

Minho wrinkled his nose at the idea, Jinki didn’t move his dead-like body on the floor.

Jonghyun pulled Jinki back to a sitting position, the older groaning in protest. He poured some of the colorful sugar on his tongue, and Jinki, not wanting to argue over it, opened his mouth wide for Jonghyun to move his mouth over his. It was sweet, tingly and a bit aggressive from the younger’s hyper mood still. 

It was good though. Good enough to wake Jinki again and press himself into the kiss, wanting more. Jonghyun pulled Jinki closer, fingers running though his hair. It was loud, sloppy, but perfect like usual.

Jinki actually whined when Jonghyun broke the kiss. The younger laughed, fidgeting in his high still. “Open your mouth, hyung.”

Jinki did, dumbly hoping for more from the younger, but pixie stick sugar was poured onto his tongue instead. Jonghyun shoved at Jinki, motioning for him to go share the rest with the youngest. 

Minho was much more willing than Jinki had been moments ago. His mouth opened before Jinki even got there. Jinki wrapped his hands gently around the younger’s head, pulling him closer and sharing the last of the sugar. The kiss was much the same – sweet, tingly, perfect – but with a distinction that said it was Minho Jinki was kissing and not Jonghyun – for one, not as hyper. 

Neither noticed Jonghyun beside them, not until his dyed tongue ran up between the their faces, brushing cheeks and edge of lips.

Jinki pulled back, eyes confused, but Jonghyun grinned, pecking the oldest on the lips then the same to Minho. “You two are adorable.” He grinned, head tilting with tongue peeking between his teeth. 

“Eh?” Minho raised a brow, eyes turning to him. 

Jinki shamelessly leaned forward, tasting Minho’s puffy, red lips. 

Minho shoved at the oldest, nearly scoffing to hide anything that looked like a flush.

Jonghyun squeaked with laughter again, rolling away on the floor with his hyper mood, saying much too loudly, “Who’s up for a blowjob?”

Minho helped Jinki raise his hand, and they laughed, slightly energized with a little, tasty sugar again.


	30. twitterpated

note: I don't even know how to explain this other than super crack - onjongho/girl!onjongho based off the scene in bambi when the three get 'twitterpated'. cause, for reasons, onjongho are the three characters. 

\---

 

“And then you two actually kissed!” Jonghyun laughed, speaking way too loudly of an indent between his friends like it had only happened days ago when, in reality, it was years ago. Neither knew why he had to bring it up at least once a month, but here they were again, and this time in a public park no less.

Jinki took care of things quicker than the youngest did this time, slapping the back of Jonghyun’s head. 

“Oww..” Jonghyun pouted, still inwardly amused by one of his all-time favorite stories of his two good friends.

Minho shoved Jonghyun backwards before leading the way again, telling Jonghyun how far from funny he was right now. Jinki smiled a little, falling back behind the other two’s bickering. 

-

Minjung’s eyes were drawn to a particular quiet young man passing by with noisy friends while she took a break from her game, her teammate having left her alone to be with some gross guy – in her silent opinion, at least. She bit back a smile, fixing her jeans she suddenly wished were a dress now, before stepping forward, only to end up behind a bush, peeking through it to watch the attractive man smiling as he lagged further behind his little group. She fumbled forward a little, trying to get a better view between thick branches. She cursed when his attention was drawn to her, showing her failed attempt to be quiet.

-

Jinki turned back, sure he heard a nose behind him over the sounds of his friends. He glanced around, soon ready to hurry after the younger two, when he spotted big pretty eyes behind a flowery bush a small distance away. Long lashes batted and Jinki stood still, staring curiously. A young lady stepped out, looking a bit flustered, but none the less gorgeous with her dark hair curling around her slim shoulders. She brushed back some loose strands, look to him again. Jinki blinked, trying to listen as she spoke, stepping closer to him.

“Hi.. umm.. uhh..” 

She stopped in front of Jinki, finger twisting in her hair while Jinki subconsciously tried to break the mood, leaning down a moment with a laugh. “Hi.. I-”

When he turned back to her, she had leaned down close enough their lips brushed for a split second. Jinki stumbled back, face warming while he smiled wide, hand reaching to rub his neck nervously. “H-Hi..”

“Hi..” the girl laughed, rubbing her arms with a deep anxious breath. Jinki looked back up from under his bangs, still admiring her beauty. Especially big eyes and long lashes with a goofy smile and…

Jinki laughed, voice a short giggle.

-

Jonghyun stopped, rant trailing off while he tugged on the younger still walking ahead of him. “Minho.”

“Ehh?” the younger’s voice showed he wasn’t pleased to be yanked to a stop.

“Look.”

Both, turned around, staring while their older friend wandered off with a tall, slim girl to play frisbee, or so it appeared. Jinki turned back, smiling the biggest they’d seen in months, shoulders shrugging while he giggled again, then he was turned back, hurrying after the girl.

Minho wrinkled his nose. Jonghyun scoffed.

“We don’t need him anyway.” Jonghyun pushed Minho forward, ignoring the younger’s slight reluctance.  “Let’s go.”

-

Eunsook poked at the homemade picnic she had setting out on a small blanket for her own little date. She pouted, feeling lonely being on a ‘date’ by herself. More people passed her by, not gaining her interest until one short guy with a funny grin stepped by, shoving a taller young man in front of him. Eunsook did the only thing she thought in the moment could get his attention, suddenly wanting it badly. She pushed some food into her mouth, groaning and sighing as she slowly chewed, looking off with a dreaming stare. 

-

Jonghyun froze, ears perking at noses he shouldn’t even be paying any mind to. He turned back, finding a young lady sitting near a tree, eyes closed while she tasted food she was eating in a way… Uh..

Well…

Jonghyun gulped, staring too long. He cringed when the women looked to him, finding him watching all that time. 

“Oh.. hi~.” She beckoned him closer with a motion of her finger, taking a slow bite of food that look delicious. Jonghyun was moving closer before he even knew it. He stopped next to her blanket, listening to the sounds that came from the back of her throat, each growing more indecent with her smooth voice. Close now, he took in her curvy body, quickly biting his lips and shifting on his feet. Jonghyun yelped when he was pulled to fall beside her on the fluffy blanket. She giggled, brushing her long hair over her shoulder and shifting her dress over her bent knees.

“Want some?” she offered, voice low while her tongue traced her lips, eyes practically lidded sensually. 

Jonghyun could only nod and squeak, “Hi..” way to late. She giggled again, holding out a piece of meat for him to try.  He dropped his mouth opening, watching smiling eyes while the food touched his tongue.

-

Minho stopped when it felt it too calm and quiet behind him. He turned to find his other friend gone now too. He retraced his steps a ways to find Jonghyun had abandoned him for a girl feeding him, his head resting in her lap while she dangled fruit above his head. He grinned like a dork, laughing at her teasing.

Minho clenched his fists, mad both his older friends left him for girls they only just met in a walk through the park. Clearly he was more mature than the two who fell easily for some womanly charm. Minho moved forward again, fuming and curing his friends in his mind.

-

Junghee flicked her short curly hair and picked at her shorts, ready to leave the park for something more exciting. Like maybe a club, or anything loud and distracting. Her eyes scanned over the park’s guests one last time, looking for some fun. She stepped away, ready to leave when a young scowling man walked through the grass off the park path like he had a purpose. She smirked, finding something interesting to play with. It only grew bigger when she noticed his familiar features. 

-

Minho mumbled his plans to get back at his older friends, almost smiling to himself, when he ran into a smaller figure. It was only young women, or should have been. Minho bowed, apologizing, but when he stood up straight again, he was met with a far too familiar smirk. 

“It is you,” the women laughed, stepping closer while Minho stepped back.

Sure, the girl was much smaller, but her smile was still as intimidating as it was when they were younger. He breathed, “Kim Junghee..” still stepping backwards. This was not just any female.

“Noona,” Junghee nearly barked the correction, causing Minho to fall back over some tree roots. He cringed, falling to an awaked siting position in long grass.

Junghee laughed, hands falling to her hips. “Call me noona, huh?” She leaned down, smile too close while Minho’s big eyes widened further. He scooted back only to be stopped by a poorly placed tree behind him.

Not good, not good, not good.. Minho’s mind repeated, memories of the older’s ‘bullying’ from years ago now unpleasantly racing through his head.

Soft lips soon pressed to his cheek while his face scrunched, eyes closing tightly in anticipation for the worst.

Minho peeked one eye open, finding the older woman kneeling in front of him, whispering, “You’re still adorable.”

“Eh..” Minho’s face burned and his body moved with Junghee as she pulled him to his feet, dragging him off somewhere he wasn’t sure he wanted to go.

Minho spent most the time wondering when the childhood bully had grown attractive, because it honestly didn’t make since. 


	31. spin

The bottle, or plastic cup in this case, spins in a circle between three boys and a girl. The boys were aware these odds aren’t so great for them, but at this point, there was no backing out – no chickens and loss of pride.

The cup slows, top stopping on Jonghyun. He would have been pleased if the player’s turn had been the only girl’s and not the oldest of the small group, Jinki. Jonghyun groans, Jinki shifts awkwardly and Minjung claps her hands together, amused. 

Minjung leans over on her twin brother, giggling at him, “This is the best game ever.”

Minho snorted a laugh, watching his uncomfortable hyungs with almost as much amusement as Minjung. 

Minjung pokes Jinki with her bare foot, loose dress riding up her slim thighs, making Jinki and Jonghyun stare there a moment too long. 

“Are you wussing out?” Minho challenges, arms crossing, smile not leaving – and seeming to forget he could have the same fate soon. Jonghyun shoots him a glare and Jinki blinks his eyes away from Minjung, moving closer to Jonghyun. The younger is still glaring at Minho when lips pressed roughly to his. Jinki had just gone for it – get it over with. 

Jonghyun almost falls back, arm flying to his mouth to wipe it clean.

The twins laugh in a fit. 

Jonghyun grumbles, reaching for the plastic cup and spinning it while the twins try to control themselves and Jinki tries to compose himself. Jonghyun crosses his fingers, hoping for Minjung. 

Pleas please please.

Jonghyun curses with a body spazz of rage when the top of the cup points directly at Minho instead. Jinki laughs loudly now, shoving at Jonghyun’s arm in amassment.

“Hyung… why me..” Jonghyun pouts at Jinki, dramatically draping over the older’s shoulders.

Jinki shrugs, honestly glad he isn’t the only one getting a boy. “It’s not so hard.”

Minho isn’t so smug now, especially as Jonghyun grudging crawls towards him, head hung and shaking in disbelief. Minho subconsciously reaches for his twin, but she had already moved back, laughing at him. Minho stares wide eyes at Jonghyun’s lifted head, there being an awkward freeze inches from each other’s faces, then Jonghyun’s eyes close and lips smash to Minho’s. 

Jonghyun scrambles back to his seat on the floor, over-dramatically gagging. Minho stares, frozen still. Minjung and Jinki laugh. 

“My turn~.” Minjung calms enough from her laughter to spin the cup. She wipes her watery eyes, waiting for it to land on Jonghyun or Jinki. The older boys stare excitingly at the cup, hoping somehow their intense gaze would make it stop on them. They follow it around and around and around. It slows, still passing them by. It finally comes to a stop and all eyes run slowly from the cup up the person to receive a kiss next.

“What?” Minho blinks, finally coming back from the horror of feeling Jonghyun on his mouth. He looks down to find the cup on him again. 

Jinki and Jonghyun stare, unsure what to think or say. Minjung whines under her breath. 

“This is the worst game ever…” Minjung complains, rising to play her turn while Minho holds hands in front of himself, waving in protest. 

“Nonono.. noona!”

The two older boys blink, share a look, then watch subconsciously excited by the idea while Jinki falls sideways to lean on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

Minjung will win though, the older boys are sure of that as they watch the girl climb over her brother who had fallen to his back over the floor.

So the game was maybe, possibly, sorta worth it.


	32. dress up

Both boys held on to each other for support, though the younger, still much taller, fumbled until he had his arms wrapped around the older’s neck. The older cursed while fingers slipped over the younger’s silky clothing. 

Everything about this moment sucked. It couldn’t get worse. 

“Jonghyun-ah. Stand up straight in those heels, would you?” Jinki hummed, sitting comfortable in a chair in front of the younger boys – teenagers still. Jinki smiled, amused at how gullible teenagers were, but then he wasn’t one to talk because he was in a similar situation before. He didn’t particularly enjoy the memory. He waved it away. “Minho-ya. Fix your dress, I don’t want to see your ass yet.”

Minho pushed back from Jonghyun, stumbling in heels and pulling at his dress that was far too short. He bowed out of habit, apologizing. As a boy, it was an awful thing to be apologizing for.

Jonghyun, though embarrassed himself, managed to walk more confidently than the youngest, like this wasn’t his first time in such apparel. “You could have at least bought me new stilettos,” he grumbled, fixing his own dress, “You’re so cheap.”

Jinki waved his hand again, then spoke at Minho. “You like it, right?”

Minho looked between the other too, and being the youngest around, he just nodded, “Yes,” and played absently with his long fake hair.

“Liar,” Jonghyun coughed, curls falling around his face.

“Okay, I don’t have all day. Is this going to happen? I’ll keep the cash and you two can leave.” Jinki sighed, long hair flipping.

Minho, having his own reasons for needing money bad enough for this humiliation, blurted out, “No!” and hurried to Jonghyun, shoving the shorter back until he tripped in heels to the stiff couch behind him. Minho pressed his mouth roughly to the older’s parted lips, kneeling over the slightly smaller body.

Jinki grinned, head falling to the side. He had been right about the youngest teen. He was desperate for something. Jonghyun though, he was a different story. “You need the money too, don’t you..”

Jonghyun wanted to shout and scowl at the older surely sitting in his chair smugly. But the young man was right. He needed the money, so he let his mouth fall open to an inexperienced kisser. The movements were rough and awkward, but Jonghyun was going to get that cash one way or the other, even for some sort of awkward sex with someone he barely knew. He was no stranger to Jinki or his ways though, sadly. 

Jonghyun moved his hands over the younger’s bony body beneath a thin dress before pulling him to sit to his lap, parting his own legs in dress riding up his thighs already. He pushed and pulled on the younger’s hips, breathing through a kiss, “Like this..”

Minho learned fast, but that didn’t mean he was smooth about it. The rocking had little rhythm, but Jonghyun was getting hard none the less. Even the sloppy kissing grew pleasant. Jonghyun tried to move Minho’s hips against him a little more smoothly and he let his voice fall obnoxiously loud through muffling kisses. Jonghyun knew the older had a thing for his voice at least, if not more as he recalled memories. So Jonghyun tried jerking up against Minho, rolling his hips slightly and getting an amused and unexpected squeaking breath from the younger.

He moved his mouth to Minho’s neck, the younger dropping his head to the side like Jonghyun hoped so he could, peek through fake hair to find Jinki still in his chair, finger curling in his long locks. He almost looked bored, frustrating Jonghyun further. He didn’t know if Minho saw it too, but he figured not so much with his obvious lack of experience, or the fact that he was clearly breathing deeply against Jonghyun, eyes squeezed shut and lips bitten red. 

To assure him that he would get his money, and get Minho his because he liked to think of himself as a nice guy, Jonghyun pushed Minho to his back over couch, nearly losing his fake curls in the process when the younger pulled at something for support. He shoved long skinny legs apart, trying to avoid being stabbed by heels and made himself comfortable with his dress riding high and ass out in frilly panties, settling in for a show that would surely get Jinki off and them both their cash.

He hoped Minho would forgive him because, really, he was a nice guy. He would totally buy him dinner after while they wore comfortable clothes, and try to get to know ‘big-eyes & chubby-cheeks’ like the gentleman Jinki wasn’t. 


	33. fast and slow (M)

Foreplay had been spent on hands touching naked bodies where they could reach, breaths given in kisses and short laughs. Someone had spilled alcohol over the floor on their way to the bed. All commented on getting it cleaned up later, too focused on other things to be bothered with it – and just too drunk. Someone’s thrown off clothes end up soaking some of the mess up without notice.

Suppressed mood finally out and ready to get rid of the build up, one had been bent over, lubed up with wandering fingers and little time for anything else but a shout and sudden lose of motor skills. Some time was given for adjusting, before knees slid across twisting sheets with a hard pounding, proving the horny state of one. It didn’t last very long though. Someone else wanted their turn already.

Shoulders tugged, Minho’s rolled on to his back over messy sheets, voice cracking in a short cry as he’s penetrated again, and the difference is noticeable to his suddenly tensed body. He breaths heavy against a sudden and welcomed kiss, telling the older it’s not slick enough. Someone had been much too eager. Minho feels a prick of smug satisfaction over that though. It’s much more of a turn on knowing you’re wanted and needed, even if it can turn into a silly fight when everyone has had too much to drink. Minho bites lightly at Jonghyun’s shoulder, somehow proving his point about the older being too dry still. Jonghyun only moans against the skin nipping and Minho kisses the mark before dropping his head back to the bed.

Jonghyun rolls his hips slowly and stays bent over Minho to keep hot kisses along the younger’s jaw and down his neck. In a high breathy voice, he asks, “Hyung.. more,” while tugging on Minho’s long legs, wanting them wrapped around his waist further, setting his moody higher. 

Jinki pops a bottle lid and dribbles more cold liquid between the two, hand even taking a handful of Jonghyun when he nearly slips all the way out, causing the younger to bite his lips with a groan. Jinki smiles, looking cheeky without really meaning to. He reached for an unspoiled bottle of alcohol, taking another big gulp, and his hand touches himself, keeping busy while a watchful eye is on Minho’s grabby hands and back arching off the bed at just the right moments, meeting the older’s body in a beautiful fit.

Jonghyun’s movements even out more, hands running over Minho’s body, fingertips brushing twitching muscles and sharp angles of a bony, toned body. His hot tongue reaches for Minho’s adam’s apple, lips pressing down to feel the movements it makes with the youngest long breaths and short groans. Warm lips soon press over Jonghyun’s back, and soft fingers run down his toned body, dragging over skin with intense tingles. His hips buck unevenly, Jinki causing the sudden mess. Long, slow thrusts end.

Minho’s voice vibrates between Jonghyun’s lips, and fingers dig into his neck and back, leaving Jonghyun an eyes-closing mess himself with Jinki’s added help. He tries to slow it down again – go slow. That was his style, and Minho never seemed to complain, quite the opposite really. Minho’s legs lock around Jonghyun, voice begging for more in short kisses over Jonghyun’s face and shoulders, knowingly or not, and long fingers run through his messy hair in tangles. Jonghyun likes Minho to remember every move he makes, with slow rolls and lingering kisses, younger’s body left trembling in approval – or so his mind makes it sound that good. It pleased the romantic in him, to say the least, and connected with the expressive romantic in Minho. The long, hot kisses with being face to face always enhanced the mood. 

Jinki’s hand runs lower, slow and teasing, taking its time until a finger barely touches between Jonghyun’s cheeks, causing the younger to clench and whine Jinki’s name. This is not the time for games. Although Jonghyun had started it, hadn’t he? Jinki was being too kind to have let it go for this long. 

Jinki’s smooth voice whispers into Jonghyun’s ear, smile apparent. “I want him back now.” Fingers press and pull down Jonghyun’s spine as he’s still leaned over Minho, hips rolling smoothly, or rather had been. He’s a frizzled mess again, bucking awkwardly into Minho with a whine of Jinki’s name. He nearly comes right then, but Jinki tugs Jonghyun back, gently guiding him backwards and pulling at Minho’s legs to get Jonghyun pulled out and back on his knees, head hanging low, breaths heavy and release still ungained.

Jinki runs his tongue up Jonghyun’s jawline and ends at the ear, nipping lightly at it. The younger sits back in submission, voice a loving sigh and tongue wanting the taste of more alcohol.

Minho is brushing damp hair from his eyes, body rising and falling in heavy breaths, with twitching proof between his legs that Jonghyun had been doing a good job himself. Jinki is tired of waiting though, and he wants back what he was originally doing. Minho always seemed to take being Jinki’s aggressive outlet the best. Jonghyun just couldn’t handle it as well, for his own reasons. They all blew up at some point, some time, but Jinki’s seemed to wait until sex while the other two dealt with their pint-ups differently. Jinki’s wasn’t very public, like fights, aggressive workouts or such things, there was that much to say about himself at least.

With little warning, and Minho knowing the routine by now, Jinki pushes and turns Minho onto his stomach and as the younger wobbles to his hands and knees, Jinki tugs him back by the hips, dragging his thin body over the bed and torn sheets. Minho yelps, arm balance lost. He falls to his cheek and chest, backside up, stretched and wet, ready to be taken by Jinki again. 

Jinki snaps the bottle top open again, slicking himself up once more, and making sure he’s still hard and ready. Gripping Minho’s hips tightly, Jinki shifts on his knees over the soft bed then guides himself, pushing into Minho as far as he can, taking care only for the first couple seconds. Minho’s low voice nearly squeaking into the sheets shows he hadn’t been quite ready. Minho had taken him to the hilt again and was only getting better at it, Jinki notes. The older’s face twists with a loud sigh, body trying to adjust to the restrictive grip on him.

Jinki’s apology is only taking Minho hard, like he had been before Jonghyun kissed Jinki stupid and took Minho right out from under him, not waiting for his turn. No one seems to be fully in their right mind after too many drinks passed around each other.

Jonghyun watches the two from lidded eyes and knees spread over the bed, his own wet finger crawling between his legs. Lips bitten and head rolling at the sight of Jinki taking Minho in front of him again, Jonghyun’s wet finger pushes into himself and other hand strokes over his front, slightly envious and still drunk. His high voice hums, finger moving and eyes watching every little move the other two make. It’s enough to keep him more than hard and throbbing. He licks his lips and bites back a noise that would only have been drown out by the other two anyway. He shudders with the need to remind the two how attractive they are again. Jonghyun’s finger pushes deeper with another thrust of Jinki’s hips and groan escaping Minho’s red lips. The two really are enough to get Jonghyun all hot and bothered too many times. His hips roll against his own moving finger, eyes falling closed and breaths heavy. Fingering himself would have to be enough for Jonghyun right now.

Minho grips the sheets tightly, voice muffled more than the sounds of the twos bodies meeting skin to skin. He knows his practiced body can handle Jinki, with just a little adjustment to the large size again of course. Minho licks and bites at the sheets, finding nothing else for his mouth to do when in such a positions with someone. With a fast rhythm keep, always causing Minho to wonder where the stamina suddenly comes from the older, he’s grounded knees and cheek into the bed, breaths short and loud, and body pleasured more than he would ever like to admit for being merely bent over for someone.

Hot fingers wrap around Jinki’s chest in a matter of minutes. His rougher movements slow, while fingers trailing down his lightly toned chest then stomach. Jonghyun presses his body fully against Jinki’s back, wiggling slightly for some stimulation of his own, and fingers play teasingly with the oldest’s chest. Jinki’s slowed movements cause Minho to whine, “Hyung,” and roll his hips back to meet Jinki’s body faster, breaths loud and needy. Minho cries for more, rather he would ever admit to it or not.

Jinki won’t give Minho up so easily this time though. He rolls his head back, gaining a kiss from Jonghyun on the mouth and a nips hotly at the younger’s lip, before he mumbles in deep breaths for Jonghyun to just go use the ‘other hole’. It wasn’t prettily said, but the point everyone understood. Or some more than others. Minho makes confused noises as Jonghyun crawls around the bed until he is on his knees in front of Minho, hands gently holding Minho’s face to help guide him to his next task. Minho busies his hands with clutching sheets tightly again, mouth adjusting to the fullness. 

Jinki traces fingertips over Minho’s bony back, sad the moment of a begging Minho was gone, his body no longer shamelessly bucking back against his. It’s much more attractive than Jinki would admit sober. He listened to the loud, wet sucking noises Minho makes, Jonghyun’s bitten back groans with fingers running and tugging through the youngest’s hair. With a little more ease, he works his way back into a fine rhythm, only causing the younger two to grow louder; Minho from being taken again and Jonghyun from Minho’s loud voice wrapped around him, throat tightening to gain Jonghyun’s release sooner while he takes the older inside as far as he can.  Minho’s choking stays at a minimum as he’s slapped face-first into Jonghyun’s hips by Jinki’s body behind him.

Jonghyun finishes first, leaving Minho swallowing down most everything, and anything he didn’t, Jonghyun traces it around the youngest’s lips while riding out the high of his orgasm. Minho’s teeth nip softly at his thumb, large eyes lidded and glancing up at the older behind long lashes as Jinki slowed again to watch the two. If Jonghyun could come that quickly again, he would have done so gladly all over Minho’s pretty little face. He decides he needs another drink quickly instead, maybe some cuddling too.

Jinki finishes second, bent back over Minho whole body, who was pressed into the bed again while Jonghyun sat back in a bit of a stupor, sipping from someone’s discarded bottle of alcohol. Jinki would be lying if he said he wasn’t glad to have Minho to himself for those final seconds, younger shaking and moaning Jinki’s name beneath him while he was bucked into the bed in loud, rough finishing thrusts. The younger falls completely to the bed in a sigh, backside leaking Jinki’s leftovers over twisted sheets. Jinki falls back, eyes rolling closed and body suddenly unresponsive, or mostly. He breathes deeply, finally finding himself again.

Minho finishes last, nestled between the older two, Jinki behind him mouth pressed hot against his shoulders and back, and Jonghyun in front of him, hand around him, stroking gently until his release, leaving Minho a jittery mess by the end. His deep voice cracked, sore and horse, while Jonghyun licked his fingers before reaching one over Minho as he snuggled closer, letting Jinki taste white too.

“Hyung,” Minho taps on Jinki’s thigh behind him while his other hand traces the muscles of Jonghyun’s body in admiration. He ignores the fact that the older two were tasting him like it was something to be thrilled about. “Who’s showering first?” 

With one last lick of Jonghyun’s finger, Jinki mumbles, “Jonghyun.”

“Me?” Jonghyun pulls his finger back, licking it clean himself while dropping an arm over Minho, obviously in cuddle mode.

Jinki laughs, arms wrapping around Minho’s middle and sweet voice causing the youngest to close his eyes with a twitch, forgetting to put a word in on the ‘fight’. He melts into the distinctive, gentle tone, fingers dragging up the older’s firm thigh with a pleasant shiver.

“Hyung, Minho should go-”

Jinki pulls the youngest back against him, not even minding the height difference while laying beside each other in bed. Minho’s longer body wiggled cozily against him, eyes opening again. “You finished first, so shower first.” Jinki is now too exhausted to try and crawl from bed to find the shower. He doesn’t want to admit that though. He didn’t like showing that weakness.

Jonghyun rolls his eyes at the logic, grumbling about it being Jinki’s fault he had in the first place. He stumbles and wobbles from the tangled sheets, slowing pulling on his underwear at least before finding the bathroom.

“You lasted longer today,” Minho comments quietly once it’s just the two. There was a smile in his voice. Leave it to Minho to be proud of something such as Jinki’s stamina. Or maybe it was the alcohol talking. Jinki doubts that though.

The oldest nods against Minho, pint-up emotions and worries finally gone again. It feels good, laying limp in bed after too long of having been stuck in a tense body and crowded mind. Still, it’s a little embarrassing suddenly. Minho had a knack for making something Jinki would usually fined horrifyingly embarrassing somehow okay and easier to talk about, as did Jonghyun. It made them both special to Jinki. With that eased feeling, it leaves Jinki able to give praise himself. “You took all of Jonghyun, did you?”

“I only choked twice,” Minho says proudly with a sore cough and bite of puffy lips, not sounding embarrassed if he truly was. He holds up two fingers, just to make sure everything is clear. And Jinki can’t help his giggle against the younger’s hot skin. Minho adds, “You make it sound like there’s a lot to swallow,” and Jinki slaps at Minho and his joke on Jonghyun’s behalf. Jinki smiles at the teasing though while Minho laughs loudly, body shaking back against his own. “He’s not you..” Minho laughs harder, like he told an awesome joke. Jinki shrugs, because hey, it’s true.

Minho winces when Jinki’s hand falls down his back quite low, just wanting to feel the other – find any come still left behind, which is a little perverted. 

“You’re not hurt, right?” Jinki suddenly sounds sobered up and overly concerned. Lube, among other things, was a balancing act neither of the three had quite mastered yet.

Minho snorts, then speaks hoarsely, “No, not really. I’ll be fine after a hot shower and some sleep..”

Jinki nuzzles Minho’s shoulder with a muffled laugh, relaxing again. Minho took way more than he ever seemed to dish out. It’s just another endearing trait of the youngest. If there’s talk about why he walks funny again, Jinki might have to run and hide though, or shamelessly blame Jonghyun. It’s not like they didn’t enjoy the short man’s harmless lash-outs. 

“…and food,” Minho finishes with a goofy grin.

Jonghyun sings loudly from the other room, made up song dropping both Jinki and Minho’s names and something about a silly, meaningful love.

Jinki rolls over Minho slightly, kissing the younger’s swollen lips with a smile, before falling asleep in exhaustion without meaning to, still curled up around Minho. 

With a crack left open in the bedroom door, a small dog trots in and barks up at the bed and paws at fallen sheets before leaving the smelly, messy room behind to follow Jonghyun around, and of course into the bathroom. And then into the running shower. 

Jonghyun continues singing his song to the uninvited guest in the shower, while Jinki sleeps and Minho rests sore but peaceful. 


	34. autophobia (m)

2011

note: playing with/mixing up the stereotypical aus of "jock bully minho and nerd jinki". If you want to get a feeling on image, they would be looking something like this: [Jinki/Jonghyun](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lf1wlq0Wca1qg5aivo1_500.png) / [Minho](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6o6w8QtUP1rtqexko6_250.gif)

 

\---------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinki hid around a corner of the first year classrooms, head low while he listened to murmurs and rumors of a first year who recently hanged himself. 

 

“I heard his older brother found him.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah. Didn’t you know his parents were fighting all the time?”

 

“Divorce?”

 

“Mmm..”

 

Jinki heard his name dropped a few times, making his fists tighten and head repeatedly knock against the wall behind him. 

 

 

 

 

_“I don’t like him,” Lee Jinki, a freshly new third year, grumbles._

 

_“Hmm?” A classmate leans forward, eyes roaming the sports field with all the athletes of their school. His gaze is mostly fixed on the new kids - first years. More annoying brats. “Who?”_

 

_“Him.”_

 

_The classmate’s eyes fall on a first year jogging down the field - tall, big eyes and a warm smile when he turns to the group nearby. He scoffs, already irritated. He looks back to Jinki, expressions practically mirroring each other now. “I don’t like him either.”_

 

_The first year stops, finding them sitting near the school building. He waves before running back to the group on the field._

 

_Jinki mumbles, kicking at dirt, “I really don’t like him.”_

 

_The classmate - friend, nods in agreement._

 

 

 

 

That same classmate passed by the school halls now, eyes avoiding Jinki with his stiff posture. Jinki didn’t bother acknowledging the friend either. Jinki stayed, listening to voices gossip further.

 

 

 

 

_Jinki drops his backpack on his desk, laughing and smiling wide while his friends hoarse around, mimicking the first year’s, Choi Minho, reaction to running into them moments ago on his way to his own classroom._

 

_“Is it just me, or is he getting more pathetic?”_

 

_“He hasn’t fought back since you nearly broke his face, remember?” The student drops into his seat at his own desk._

 

_The other scoffs, “Che, I didn’t nearly break it. Though, did you see my hand after that? I thought I broke it on his retarded face.” He laughs, shaking the hand that was swollen from that incident._

 

_Jinki groans, dropping his head on his desk, “I hate him so much.”_

 

_“Don’t we all?”_

 

_There’s a noise near the window of their classroom, gaining their attention, and soon they see a familiar second year stumble by the open door._

 

_“No one here wants a blowjob from you, fag. Get lost.”_

 

_Jinki cringes at his friends, but not for the pathetic student that lowers his head, nodding with a bow and scurrying away like a whipped puppy._

 

_The friends laugh at each other, Jinki joining in, while more students enter the classroom for the morning before the teacher._

 

 

 

 

Jinki tensed, trying to look small when more students walked by him in the halls.

 

 

 

 

_“I hear your parents don’t get along so well, eh?” Jinki’s friend kicks at Minho, the first year sitting where he had fallen on the bathroom floor when he was tripped. “Did daddy finally leave the whore?”_

 

_Jinki watches Minho look up then, big eyes narrowed with defensive anger, but the group of older boys slap and shove at his head, nearly knocking him over and successfully pulling the fight from him again. Jinki steps forward and shoves Minho over with his foot._

 

_Big eyes look back now and Jinki grins, pleased with the life he hated so much still fading gradually from the kid. The fight in him dying._

 

_The group of boys drag Minho into a bathroom stall, teasing further about a family that was breaking while forcing his head into a toilet. Minutes later, there’s laughter and high-fives while the first year chokes on air, curling up wet on the floor inside the stall._

 

_That’s the highlight of Jinki’s day - seeing the tall boy, with a bright future if he wanted it, broken and small on a dirty bathroom floor. People like him should pay for having that drive and inner strength. Jinki wanted to watch it die right in front of him, because at the end of the day, he’s a little kid still, jealous of other’s success – their spirit. It should be his._

 

 

 

 

Jinki looked up when he felt eyes on him. It was the second year, Kim Jonghyun, that he and his friends had fun picking on. He was too tired to bother today though. He was more than tired. He wanted to sleep and never wake up. He couldn’t even find the fight in him when he met strong angry eyes – the second year showing a backbone finally, which really, was all Jinki ever wanted from him to make the fight more satisfying. He lowered his head again, foot kicking backwards at the wall he still leaned into.

 

 

 

 

 

_The first year broken enough now, knowing to respect elder students, doesn’t run even though he should. Jinki, still trying to hide a split lip and swollen cheek, desperate for something that doesn’t hurt, leans over pressing his mouth to Minho’s in a place behind the school and out of sight where he found out the younger likes to hide. He pulls back, and for a moment he’s sure he could actually love those big eyes he’s been trying to destroy – love what he sees in them, what he doesn’t have. Jinki smiles fingers tracing at Minho’s hand. It’s a moment where nothing hurts, Jinki feels alive in the way he’s wanted to for so long._

 

_The moment is gone. Minho’s eyes narrow with a fighting spirit flicking again. He shoves Jinki away jumping to his feet and away from the older. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve, making Jinki suddenly very self-conscious._

 

_“You’re-”_

 

_Jinki suddenly laughs loud, pointing like he just played the biggest joke. “I’m not. But if you try to spread lies, everyone will think you’re too.” Jinki’s eyes narrow, showing he’s not playing around. “So don’t try it.”_

 

_Minho gives Jinki a defiant glance, tongue absently tracing his lips._

 

_Jinki doesn’t know why a part of him was ever attracted to the first year. Jinki doesn’t know why a part of him is attracted to the same sex at all. Another thing to chalk up for making his father proud of his only child. Jinki’s fist clenches bitterly. He stands, nearly passing Minho, but his fist still swings and he hits the first year once before leaving the quiet hideaway._

 

_He doesn’t look back, voice calling to the staggering boy behind him, “Fag.” He pulls his reading glasses out to wear and combs hair over a fading bruise to hide. He licks his lips, feeling the cut and remembering soft lips touching his moments ago._

 

 

 

_“It was an accident!” one friend shouts to the others._

 

_The group of boys look anxiously at the first year squirming on the ground feet below them where he fell. Minho tries to get up but falls back to the dirty ground with a cry. The group make themselves scarce in a violent mess of shoving and running in different directions. Jinki lingers the longest, listening to a sob and watching the kid still try to get back up on possibly broken bones from his awkward landing. Jinki’s wide eyes pull away and he curses, fleeing the scene._

 

_Jinki isn’t sorry while he hides in the bathroom stall before hurrying home without a word or sighting of his friends. And he’s definitely not sorry when he sits in his room, headphones on with music loud, trying to block out more continuous fighting of his parents. When his door slams open, mother clinging desperately to an angry father, Jinki looks up, only a glimpse of disgust in his eyes before he’s hit._

 

_Jinki doesn’t fight back. Never fights back. Just waits for the end that always comes, sometimes with an apology Jinki doesn’t want._

 

 

 

 

Jinki finally found his voice that day, “Go away.”

 

Jonghyun stood his ground at the end of the hall and Jinki could actually feel irritation growing within him now, maybe even finally understanding the attraction he had for the younger but won’t ever acknowledge. That would only shame his family further. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Jinki smiles, shoving with his friends while they look over test scores. He’s not so pleased with his low ranking but there’s enough to smile at knowing the first year had dropped considerably since he started at his school._

 

_Jinki glances back and smiles wider seeing Minho behind other students, face fallen. Jinki almost feels like he has reached number one in the school seeing the first year cracking apart – grades slipping next with the injury that had never been traced back to them._

 

_He uses that pride when his father finds out about his grades in the final year of high school. Hits just didn’t seem as bad that way – the words of being a failure, no university, disgrace – didn’t sting as bad._

 

 

 

 

 

_“Choi!” A boy drapes over Minho’s shoulders, giving the thin first year more weight to carry on one good leg. “How’s that uh.. leg?” Minho stumbles, causing the student to smile and go further, tone mockingly sad, “Sports, huh? Not working out for you now. Too bad.”_

 

_Jinki waited for a response of some sort, even if only a body jerk to get his friend off, but Minho’s spirit was so fractured by this point he didn’t try anything. As a teacher passes in the hall, he gives a knowing glance but carries on his own business, soon disappearing around a corner. Any show the friend tried to put on in front of the adult, like brushing Minho’s uniform, claiming to be tidying him up was gone and he shoves Minho into a wall with a laugh._

 

_Jinki almost walks away too, but when the eyes he grew to detest so much looked at him with something Jinki’s mind shouted as ‘pity’, he reaches out for hair and pulls Minho away from the wall before he trips him to the ground. Jinki shouts, kicking the first year with all he had. He spoke crudely of Minho’s family and about the boy himself and how he has no future now, he’s a worthless cripple now._

 

_“Worthless!” Jinki huffs, kicking again, “I hope you die!” his voice cracks while shouting loudly, “Die!”_

 

_The first year doesn’t fight back, angering Jinki further. Friends finally pull Jinki away and back to their classroom before a teacher can find them._

 

_Jinki stares down at his desk, mumbling “I hate him.”_

 

 

 

 

Jinki almost didn’t see it coming, Jonghyun rushing him, but Jinki couldn’t find the willpower to counter, so the younger boy slammed into him taking them both to the floor. 

 

A fist hit Jinki’s face, making his head spin. “You killed him!” Jonghyun accused, “People like you!”

 

“I didn’t kill anyone!” Jinki cringed at his own words.

 

“You did!”

 

When Jonghyun pulled back, Jinki shouted with eyes watering, “He wasn’t even your friend!”

 

“We may have barely spoke, but we knew each other without needing to – we were the same, suffering because of people like you!” 

 

Jonghyun’s fist slammed into Jinki’s face again, causing a trickle of blood to run from his nose. Jinki wasn’t even aware he was crying, voice cracking in pathetic whines. “I didn’t want him dead. I swear. I didn’t really want this.”

 

That look was there again, only in the second year’s eyes this time. Pity Jinki didn’t want. “It’s your fault!” Jinki struggled then, finding some fight in him, “People like you. Your fault. _You_.”

 

The look was finally gone – anger back. Jonghyun was soon pulled from Jinki by students they weren’t aware gathered around, watching their fight. Jonghyun jerked from the students’ grips, fixing his uniform before saying with inner strength finally found, “I won’t let people like you hurt me anymore. You’re no better than me or him or anyone here.” Jonghyun gestured to the group around them. 

 

“Choi Minho could have been an amazing friend, but now we’ll never know, huh?” Jonghyun stormed off then, shoving through the crowd and wiping at his eyes. “I was almost him, I could have been him.” He mumbled, turning a corner and sniffing while a hand stayed near his eyes.

 

Jinki sat up, bloody and voice a sobbing whine while eyes turned back to him. Through his blurred vision Jinki saw his friends, but no one stepped forward to help him. 

 

Thy all looked at him like Minho had.

 

Jinki’s head fell, eyes squeezing shut while more tears ran. He murmured, “I hate him.” Jinki knew who he hated all along was himself. More than anything. 

 

 

“ _I hate him_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. condemn (M)

2011

note: sequel to  Autophobia. If you want to get a feeling on image, they would be looking something like this: [Jinki/Jonghyun](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lf1wlq0Wca1qg5aivo1_500.png) / [Minho](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6o6w8QtUP1rtqexko6_250.gif)

 

\-------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first year is shoved into the bathroom, causing him to stumble and nearly run into another one of the third years forcing him there. The first year hadn’t put up much of fight though, not after being emotionally, as well as physically, beat down over the last several months since starting high school. His head stays low while he tries to stand out of the way, hoping this ends soon and he can go back to his classroom. 

 

“Choi made it.” One third year smiles, sounding very pleased by that fact, making the first year try to grow smaller. “Nothing to say today, eh?” He steps towards the first year, slapping his lowered head a few times. “You don’t like to talk anymore do you?”

 

Jinki, part of the third year group gathered in the boys bathroom, shifted against the wall he’s leaning into. His eyes move from the lanky pathetic first year to the second year sitting on the dirty floor, head also held low. This wasn’t his plan, but Jinki did nothing to protest – he wanted it probably more than anyone there, really. So he hangs back, watching. 

 

The first year, Minho, is shoved forward by a third year, ordering, “Move.” Minho walks and loses his balance when he’s unexpectedly tripped up, causing him to fall to his hands and knees, dirtying his uniform. There’s laughter around him, but Minho looks up meeting worried eyes of a second year he has seen in the halls before. He figures their expressions probably mirror each other – afraid, too scared to fight back.

 

A third year drops beside Minho, hand wrapping around his hair to pull his head up all the way. “This fag wants a kiss.” 

 

Minho hisses, voice a whine as he protests, “ _N-Noo_.” He tenses in panic, not wanting to do such a digesting thing. “I’m not like that!”

 

Voices scoff. “Choi found his backbone again.” 

 

Minho’s let go with a jerk only to have a foot force his head to the cold floor, facing being squished to it with a painful growing pressure in his head. He stops a futile struggle, eyes looking through the group to find the third year who had kissed him weeks earlier – really, had it out for him since the beginning and Minho still can’t understand why. Minho only meet dead eyes, like usual. Though today, they didn’t simmer with anger and hatred. They were calmly dark. Minho’s eyes close though when far too much pressure is applied to his head, making him squirm again. 

 

Minho is finally released with one more painful shove of a foot. His head buzzes while he’s pulled back to his hands and knees by his clothes.

 

“Ready to listen?”

 

Minho looks back to the second year, remembering his name now after getting a glimpse of the nametag pinned to his uniform. Kim Jonghyun gave him a silent stare, looking as broken as he feels, or worse. His eyes tell Minho to stop fighting. If the only other person who could be fighting with him in the room has already given up, his chances were slim and that caused his barely flickering spirit to give in – let go. He drops his head again, nodding.

 

It’s easier to listen. Get it over with. Go home and try to forget while a family was falling apart there around him. Sometimes, Minho lays in bed with sleepless nights, this group of boys’ words deafening him in his silent room – the third year’s words especially. 

 

Whatever they said, they were probably right.

 

Minho pushes himself up, moving closer to Jonghyun, slowly shutting down now. He doesn’t want this – not this time or the time before with the third year. He’s not like that and certainly doesn’t want his first kisses to continue being with boys. He could just get up and run out – take a change. 

 

No. Can’t.

 

The fear Minho still has from running before nearly paralyzes him. Hands force his head forward faster, probably being too slow for their liking. Minho closes his eyes before he can meet Jonghyun’s that are sure to be just as upset. He lets the hand on his head force his mouth to meet the second year’s. It lasts longer than Minho wants but he doesn’t move - lips pressed to another warm mouth. 

 

His breath picks up, breathing faster through his nose while his mouth is still smashed to Jonghyun’s. Minho reels back when he’s finally released, wiping his lips and avoiding eye contact with the second year – feeling ashamed on so many levels now.

 

Minho is pulled back a ways, a third year moving between them now. “You hard yet, fag?” The third year’s foot shoves between the second year’s legs, making his voice fall in a cry behind a hand rubbing his mouth clean. “Hmm. How about..” he kneels in front of Jonghyun, hands quickly unfastening his pants. Jonghyun’s hands were slapped away and head slammed any time he tries to protest the action.

 

“This will prove you’re a _fag_.” 

 

Situation escalating further than planned, Jinki shifts again, growing more uncomfortable. Not with the bullying, but the fact that his curiosity was perked while he knows his friend’s are going to cringe and laugh in disgust at an act he actually wishes for, especially as the first year’s forced by his friends towards the second year’s lap. He doesn’t struggle, but then Jinki assumes he’s still in shock and can’t even find the fight in him – if there is any left.

 

“Open your mouth, Choi.”

 

The first year gives a struggle then, voice falling when his mouth opens, but he’s still shoved face first into the second years lap where pants are spread open and flesh reveled. Jinki chews his lips, watching an all around struggle to get Jonghyun into Minho’s mouth. The bathroom echoed Minho’s shouts, though no words could be said, mouth soon full of the second year. The more he struggles the further they push Minho onto Jonghyun, the second year cringing harder. 

 

A student opens the bathroom door, stepping in while Minho’s gagging fills the room. Jinki looks at wide eyes and a paling face. The obvious first year only glances at Jinki before bowing with an apology and hurrying out of the bathroom. Jinki wrinkles his nose before turning back to find his friends still struggling with the younger boys.

 

“Stop fighting and it will end sooner. Help us prove he’s a fag, Choi.” One third year almost growls between clenched teeth.

 

Jinki crosses his arms, a grin finally allowed as his friends let up on Minho and the third year doesn’t pull away. Jinki feels a prick of life again watching the youngest there shaking, body showing he’s breathing heavily and jagged through his nose, mouth full and hands gripping at the clothed thighs of the second year. 

 

“ _Fag_ ,” Another looks to Jonghyun, the second year’s face twisting in discomfort and horror, “Tell him how to do it.”

 

Jonghyun breathes heavy, squeaking, “I..I don’t know.” He gets his head shoved again, making the second year cringe and whine.

 

“Che, you should know, fag. Hey, Choi,” Minho’s head is poked while he still lays in front of Jonghyun, a third year barely wresting his weight on his back, “Just suck like it’s food or something.” The boys laugh then, like everything right now is a big joke and they aren’t violating others with their actions. It's not a big deal at all - just a little hoarse play and teasing.

 

Jinki steps closer when Minho’s head moves on his own and Jonghyun fidgets, head falling back while he tries to keep his voice hidden. Jinki hates himself for wanting to get closer – press his mouth to the second year’s and force his mouth open to hear him, shove him out of the way and force the first year to suck him off instead, to push him around for rejecting him. Things could be different right now if Minho hadn’t twisted a moment when Jinki was far too venerable. Minho deserves whatever he gets now. 

 

The first year chokes a bit still, sloppy wet noises filling the room now, causing Jinki’s pants to feel tighter than minutes ago. His friends - classmates laugh, egging on the situation while Jinki still holds back. 

 

When Jonghyun clearly comes, Minho choking louder and pulling off, boys laugh louder and calling the second year out on being a fag with sounds of disgust. Jinki wants to kick, shout, tell the second year how pathetic he is when his eyes water, head falling while he shakes it in denial though he finally says “Yes..” after getting shoved around and verbally prodded further - giving up so easily. 

 

Disgusting.

 

Jinki twitches when the first year turns looking to him, come coating his mouth while it hangs open in deep breaths. Big eyes send him that look again – one he hates more than anything right now. Frustrated with mixed emotions, Jinki steps forward pulling Minho back by his hair, younger shouting until he drops to his back on the floor reaching for his sore head, face twisting in pain. “You going to be a fag now too?” Jinki rests a foot to Minho’s chest, eyes narrowing. Minho shakes his head, eyes squeezed closed and mouth raw and messy, parted in a gasp.

 

Jinki’s fairly sure the first year is crying now – possible broken beyond repair, like himself. He doesn’t stick around to find out though. Jinki hurries from the bathroom after one swift kick to Minho’s side, making the younger curl on the floor with a pained whine. Jinki takes a deep breath, walking quickly down empty halls.

 

Jonghyun’s not like that, Minho’s not like that, and so Jinki tells himself he isn’t either. He’s not what they fight so hard to deny.

 

He’s fine. 

 

He’s better than them. Will always be better than them. No, he’s not broken - just on another level as everyone else. A level he’ll surely drag the younger boys with him to - below him, even. Where they belong.

 

 

 

 

 


	36. clean (M)

“Remind me again how this happened.”

“Because we’re young enough to look good crossdressing.”

“That’s the worst excuse ever.”

“And this is a creepy job, should I thank you?”

“Hyung..”

“Because you know how fun this is for us – girly stuff and all.”

“Hyung.”

“We needed the money.”

Eyes turn to the youngest once he interrupts the older two. He shrugs, fixing his thigh-high socks, and really not understanding why the maid outfits had to be so revealing – it was like a cos-play nightmare. Skirts far too short (especially on the youngest who happened to also be the tallest), black and white frills and fluff all over with thigh-high stockings. At least the outfit had fluffy long sleeves, right? 

They all shuddered at their reflections while dressing.

“This is a horrible way to earn money.” Jonghyun whines and picks at his dress, like he wasn’t the one who got them the weird job in the first place. He touches curly fake hair – one of the two wigs they got, nearly scoffing now.

Jinki leans closer to the mirror, face far from girly with a scowl while he fixes his appearance – dark hair long enough he refuses to wear a wig. “Hey, who is the one that talked us into the problem that cost us money?”

“Minho.” Jonghyun deadpans.

“What?” Minho’s focus on white socks around his thin legs is pulled to the older. “It wasn’t me.”

“Yeah, it was Minho,” Jonghyun says again, ignoring the youngest and getting an agreed nod and pained sigh from Jinki.

“I swear it wasn’t me.” Minho’s quickening sulking makes Jinki smile wide at his reflection and Jonghyun bump frilly covered hips with the oldest, pleased with their unspoken teamwork.

“You can make it up to use by going out there first, huh?” Jonghyun points to the door.

“But..” Wide-eyed, Minho tries to protest but he hangs his head and shuffles for the door, annoyed and wanting to get away form them at least. He opens it a crack, peeking out to find the coast clear. He takes a breath, stepping out and hoping no one sees him. He hears mumbling and teasing behind him about Jinki needing a haircut as he closes the door.

Minho picks up his cleaning tub that’s sitting beside the door and practically tip-toes around the room, hoping the owners who requested their services were not around – like, ever. He takes a dusting brush and runs it over furniture that doesn’t’ look all that dirty in his honest – wanting this done fast and get out – opinion. 

Minho grumbles while bending further to reach more ‘clean’ surfaces, head itchy with the dark wig he was forced to wear too. “I hate you both so much right now.”

“Excuse me?”

Minho quickly turns around, eyes wide and mouth open while he stares at a woman looking absorbingly at him while sipping at a wineglass. He bows, “Sorry. I’m here to clean.” Minho feels suddenly far too hot, hoping his face isn’t as red as he figures it is now. He tries to laugh it off a little. The woman moves to him in her clanky heels and clothes that fit her thin frame well, telling anyone she was rich. Minho only tenses further. He just wants to clean and get out – and this job was a stupid idea even if it would get them the cash they needed quicker.

“Cute,” is all she says, now standing in Minho’s personal space while she sets her glass to the table behind him. She’s about a head shorter but her eyes said she was anything but passive while she pulls teasingly at a black ribbon on his dress. Her finger pokes his cheek and falls to his parted lips, and Minho’s pretty sure this wasn’t in the job description – sure some perverts, but only looking from a distance. Jonghyun made that very clear to get them to even entertain the idea. 

She turns his head side to side like she’s inspecting him. “Your face makes you a cute girl.” She paws at Minho’s wig, smiling wider and Minho feels his mouth drying in embarrassment. 

Minho’s grip on the table behind him slips when the women’s glossy lips gently press to his. She pulls back, licking lips in an unusually manner – vaguely reminding him of his hyungs stares when he was sure he was only licking dry lips wet.. usually. And he seriously doesn’t know why an attractive ajumma was making moves on him. He’s supposed to work.

He breathes, voice almost a whine when she touches his thigh, slowly curling higher inwardly and up. Minho tries to speak again – only the word ‘clean’ squeezing out, but then his older friend’s stumble out of the same door he came from, shoving and grumbling like they were fighting to be the last out instead of first.

“More?” She laughs into her hand as he turns to find Jonghyun and Jinki staring dumbfounded at her. Jonghyun tries to hide behind Jinki then, smiling as they give a quick bow. She claps her hands, almost giggling, “I love my husband.”

Minho leans to the side trying to get a clearer look at his friends. Eye meet, but they’re all full of confusion. The woman grabs hold of Minho’s arms, turning him around while he was still trying to comprehend the situation. Minho moves with the hand on his back, which happened to be pushing him face down over the freshly dusted table. He blinks, still not wrapping his mind around it until the short skirt of his maid dress is lifted and the ahjumma speaks like they’re in a porno he was surely unaware of.

Minho hears voices behind him - the ajumma’s sweet tone commanding for someone to step forward. Minho isn’t sure who it is until he hears the oldest speak.

“We’re here to clean...”

“Hmm, yes.”

Minho cringes when Jinki’s weight is shoved over him. 

“You go ahead and clean now.” 

Jinki whispers to Minho when the lady pulls away. “What..”

“I don’t know..” Minho shifts.

“Go with it?..” Jinki suggests, sound less than convincing.

The ajumma’s voice is heard again in a pout while she pokes through cleaning tubs. “No toys.. Hmm.. Old fashioned way, huh boys.” She stands while Jinki looks behind him. “Okay then, I want..” She pulls Jonghyun with her and yanks Jinki off Minho. “You,” she points to Jonghyun, “To suck him off and I’ll prep this bugger.”

Minho yelps when a hand unexpectedly slaps his butt. He doesn’t have much time to react though, as his skirt is yanked higher and boxer-briefs pulled down in a quick and unbashful fashion. “Get to it, we aren’t paying you good money for nothing.”

“But ma’am..” Jinki cringes when he’s smacked over the head. 

“I’ll give you double if you shut up and go.” 

“Triple and I’ll make it a good show.” Jonghyun says, licking his lips.

The ajhumma waves her hand with a sigh, “Fine.”

Jonghyun quickly adds, voice sweet, before the youngest can complain, “Minho-yah~, for hyung.” A guilt-trip would work nicely right now. Minho doesn’t speak. Jonghyun chews his lip, vaguely feeling bad for knowing Minho’s going to give into his request, but he needs to get this cash before it’s all pinned on him.

Jinki was still rubbing his head, trying to figure this out as Jonghyun dropped to his knees and went up under Jinki’s skirt. Jinki jumps when fingers and lips brush his thighs above his stockings. He barely hears the younger’s whisper, “We need that money, we only have to do this job once then. Roll with it, hyung.”

Jinki doesn’t get much say when his underwear is pulled down and Jonghyun is already teasing with his tongue. Jinki applies some weight to Jonghyun’s head once the younger takes him into his mouth. Fingers dig deeper into his thighs and Jinki bites his lips. It’s not long until he gives into the younger’s skillful mouth, like usual. He will only kick himself later for it. But right now it feels good and when he glances to the ajumma, who wasn’t all that bad looking herself, now pushing a wet finger into Minho causing the youngest to buck up into table, Jinki licked his lips, barely rocking with Jonghyun’s movements. 

Though it’s turned away, Jinki can still see Minho’s face in his mind’s eye – the face he always makes when penetrated while obviously tense. It only excites the older further. Jinki rubs a hand over Jonghyun’s head under his clothes, urging for more with a soft groan.

Minho twitches over the table, head curling into his shoulder while fingers slipped on the hard surface. He swears then to kill both his hyungs for letting this happen. It hurts, it’s humiliating and his hyungs will pay dearly with silences and sulking and sex withdrawal – especially Jonghyun.

“Relax, honey. I know what I’m doing.” 

Minho almost protests while a hand rubs his back in a comforting manner, but then the ajumma was right and he jerked forward again, head uncurling and fingers pressing harder when the finger hit everything just right. She still rubs his back, finger moving, loosening him up but making it worth the while with her knowing movements. The feeling is gone for a moment, but then Minho’s legs twitch and nearly buckle as another wet finger pushes in slowly. And clearly his hyungs need to take lessons from this lady because she knows her techniques better than he thought a woman to - and he would very much like to continue having it in his life.

Minho tries to bite his mouth closed, but his dress is shoved up further while a warm hand moves over his skin. His voice falls, eyes squeezed shut and he doesn’t even fully realize when he’s moving with the fingers. 

Jinki’s legs nearly quiver, eyes wide while he watches Minho move his hips, taking the ajumma’s fingers now with her barely moving her hand. And sure, he’s watched Jonghyun’s fingers do the same to Minho, but the woman, in her glamorous clothes and high heels, made Jinki’s fingers tighten around Jonghyun’s head, causing the younger to whine and reach for them for relief. 

Jonghyun pulls back, tongue dragging before he pulls Jinki’s hands away and presses teasing, wet lips to the older again. Between kisses, Jonghyun asks, “Are you going to do it? We need the cash.” Jinki groans, nodding even though Jonghyun can’t see it from under the dress. The ajumma takes another sip from her wineglass while Minho had grown shamefully oblivious with his head tucked to his shoulder and fingers curling and uncurling over the table while he kept moving back and forth around thin fingers.

The lady’s eyes meet Jinki’s and they smile over her glass. She sets it back to the table where it sloshes around but doesn’t spill. “Ready?”

 Jinki nods again, mouth open while Jonghyun continues teasing with his mouth. He tries to gently push the younger back and out from under his short dress. Minho whines into his shoulder when the fingers leave him. He wiggles his bare hips signaling he wants more, which Jinki was used to this side of Minho, just not watching it caused by a woman. The ajumma steps back and he tries not to let nerves get to him. He’s only used to Jonghyun watching him if he wasn’t also participating. He licks dry lips, focusing.

Minho only lifts his head a moment to look behind him, eyes lidded and mouth parted with fake hair sticking to wet lips. Minho’s head drops to the table again and Jinki blinks, trying to clear his thoughts of how Minho reached some level beautiful like this. Sure, he pulls off pretty some days, but this is different – that could just be because he’s dressed like a woman, Jinki vaguely figures. Nothing creepy about any of this, really. Nope. Jinki shakes his thoughts.

He spreads Minho open, shoving at his annoying dress as he slowly pushes in while receiving a drawn out groan from the youngest. His voice is nearly s sigh of relief when Jinki pushes all the way in, taking the older perfectly like usual. Minho’s head moves, revealing a content smile while he settles around Jinki’s size. Jinki resists the urge to look back, hoping for an approving smile from the ajumma – for some reason. He moves, setting a rhythm for himself while glancing at the sloshing wineglass. His fingers move up Minho’s bare back, feeling muscle twitching under them. 

Minho moans, tongue poking out between parted lips and fingers slipping sweaty over the table. When Jinki’s hand reaches to wrap around already hard flesh, Minho twitches, head curling again while the hand moves over him with even movements from behind. 

Jinki only has a moment of amusement that Minho got off as much as he has on the ajumma’s fingers before he feels the same fingers through his natural long hair, causing him to shudder with tingles. The sweet voiced ajumma calls to Jonghyun while combing Jinki’s hair, “Hon, come here.” The lady steps away then, leaving Jinki thrusting and Minho mewling. 

The ajumma sits in a big comfy chair, beckoning Jonghyun closer. He bites his lip, glancing back to his friends looking quite shameless, but then he figured he isn’t much better when he sits on her small lap and allows hands under his dress and into his underwear. He opens his thighs wider, fingers digging into his legs while he focuses on the other two in front of him. Jonghyun twitches, surprised by the ajumma’s skill. He figures he won’t last long with her hands while watching Jinki pull Minho up and back, bending him while the younger holds to the edge if the table now. Jinki pushes Minho’s dress up further, arms wrapped around him while he moves faster.

This is Jonghyun’s new favorite viewing – hands working him while a sweet voice lowers to whisper dirty things in his ear about the show in front of him, making him squeak. His friends crossdressing pleases him more than he’ll ever admit. He wants to drop his head, close his eyes while the voice whispers filthy to him. He fights the urge. He has to memorize this moment. He could guess what Minho’s face is fairly easily having seen and caused it more than once – eyes squeezed shut the faster everything becomes, tongue slipping through parted, red bitten lips while his voice shakes with the movements of his body. He took a little more time to picture Jinki’s – brows furrowed, lips licked while he breathes through a parted mouth, eyes focused on finishing what he’s started with a glazed over stare.

The ajumma’s chin rests over Jonghyun’s shoulder in curly hair as he closes his eyes and he fails to hide his whine when he comes over moving hands. He shudders, images of his friends still vivid in his mind. He slowly opens them again to find Minho pulled away from the table completely – trying to grip behind him at Jinki’s skirted thighs while he bounces off the floor with arched feet as well as body. The image doesn’t last nearly as long as Jonghyun likes. Minho falls back to the table, their voices and bodies meeting filling the room louder. He cringes when the wine sloshes from its glass to the table. The ajumma laughs though, voice sweet again after unexpectedly blowing his mind with it moments ago.

Jonghyun knows they’re finished when Jinki falls over Minho and the younger doesn’t whine in protest because he hadn’t yet come himself. Minho only contently mumbles “Hyung,” a few times in a horse voice, wiggling tiredly under the older.

“Told ya~,” Jonghyun breathes, rocking his hips against the ajumma’s lap. “I gave you a good show.” He lips his lips, settling into the ajumma’s soft body.

Jonghyun really can’t feel too guilty by this point for getting his friends into the trouble that caused this whole situation. He got his cash sooner than he thought he would and a memory to last him a lifetime. Now he just has to make sure his friends never find out this really was what it looked like and they weren’t just working for some creepy cos-play cleaning company. He was sure he would have been punched a few times if they hadn’t made the money today and had to ‘clean’ another house.

The woman’s fingers trail up his legs covered in white stockings, a smile visible in her voice, “You did~.”


	37. untitled (M)

Minho takes short breaths, wanting to reach for some support, like a wall, but it’s too far away at the moment while he bounces off the floor as his hyung bucks faster into him. The grip around Minho’s middle tightens, Jinki’s breath hot on Minho’s shoulder behind him, the oldest keeping up fluid movements. Minho drops a hand to the arms around him and the other falls further, brushing the warm skin of Jinki’s hip behind him. The hand reaches further, holding the back of Jinki’s thigh for a moment before hanging loosely again, bouncing with the rest of him when Jinki thrust the way Minho needed it most.

Minho’s legs nearly buckle and his head drops, voice almost as loud as the noise of naked bodies meeting behind him. Needing some kind of support now before he actually falls over from intense shots of growing pleasure, Minho reaches for Jonghyun beside him, holding on the best he can. He tries to call his name, but his voice keeps breaking off with each bounce in hard breaths.

Minho’s sure Jinki will be spent after this, but he’s willing to pamper his hyung for working up the ability to take him like this and make him feel what he didn’t think he could. Jonghyun would receive whatever he wanted in return once his hand wrapped around Minho, moving it with Jinki. A quick and sloppy kiss was given for starts, Minho hanging his head to press his mouth to the other’s. As Jonghyun pulled back, Minho ran his tongue over the other’s lips, already missing them though it was harder to breathe while kissing in this position.

Fingers dig into Jonghyun’s bare skin, while the older’s other hand slipped on Minho’s damp, bouncing body. Minho would probably be embarrassed by his louder voice if is mind wasn’t so fogged in a pleasant way. Minho calls “Hyung,” in breaking breaths, head falling back, eyes closed and tongue dragging over drying lips. Minho’s head rolls to the side when lips press to his collarbone and teeth brush over it, followed by a warm tongue, making him whine through his breaths. Especially when the hand still around him moved just right.

Jinki finishes minutes later, stopping Minho’s bouncing movements and pulls out. Come runs down thighs that trembling with need still. He feels Jinki’s soft lips on his back before the oldest pulls away, probably backing up to the bed to rest. Minho turns to Jonghyun, the hand on him slowing while Minho looks at him through pleading, lidded eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but only a breath falls out with his tongue poking between parted lips. Jonghyun bites his lips in thought. Good thought, Minho hopes.

Minho’s finally pushed forward in a moment, stumbling to the wall and getting some support from it while Jonghyun spreads him open, taking him now to finish the job, and with Jinki’s come and Jonghyun hard it’s a much smoother process. Minho leans his chest against the wall, bending knees slightly while he holds his lower body away from the wall for Jonghyun to push all the way in, skin meeting skin, then move for him.

Wet bangs cling to Minho’s forehead while his cheek presses to the cool wall, mouth hanging open for deep breaths. He keeps his lower body away from the wall while his upper body jerks against its hard surface. His voice still escapes loudly, mixing with the sounds of Jonghyun’s and his body meeting his in rough, short thrusts – it’s different from Jinki but they both have recognizable ways of taking him. He was sure he could tell them apart without hearing them or hardly touching, which would be a fun challenge sometime. Minho’s brows furrow with eyes tightly closed, knowing he’s getting close to what he wants.

Jonghyun’s hands hold tightly to Minho’s shoulders now, Jonghyun’s hips moving fast and rolling or grinding at the perfect moments. Minho doesn’t need a hand around him to finish now. Fingertips digging into the wall, Minho groans, shooting white over the wall in front of him while muscles twitch.

When Jonghyun pulls out, Minho slides down the wall to his knees, head brushing over come and mixing in with his sweaty hair. Minho’s name is called and he turns back, realizing then Jonghyun hasn’t finished yet. He had promised himself he would do anything earlier for his friend, so he did. He turned around on his knees, wrapping long fingers around Jonghyun and moving his hand slowly over him before taking him into his opened mouth.

Jonghyun is spreading come around Minho’s sweaty dyed hair, while Minho moves his mouth over him. Minho presses forward far enough a couple times, gaining a pleased groan from Jonghyun and encouraging Minho in his work. When Jonghyun finishes, come spills and drips from Minho’s mouth still wrapped around the older. But he swallows what he can and uses his tongue to clean Jonghyun up after, eyes peeking out from sticky bangs and long lashes to enjoy the sight of his hyung’s pleasured face he had caused. Really, he seemed to be getting better at that, almost making his hyungs wither and bite their voices back when he would get on his knees for them. Minho gained some pride from that fact.

Minho wipes his puffy red mouth with the back of his arm, watching Jonghyun step to the bed and crawl over it, laying half on Jinki who’s resting stomaching up. Jinki doesn’t bother pushing Jonghyun away while the younger drops an arm over him, snuggling closer.

Minho hisses a bit, getting up to stumble around the room for a blanket to cover the older two. He grins, steeping back to watch the two rest cutely under a warm blanket before hurrying to take a shower, being that he came out of this the dirtiest and didn’t want to rest like that. Minho thinks after a shower he will treat his hyungs to a home cooked meal.

He did. All now showered and dressed, they sitt around each other, eating a warm meal Minho made for the three.

It was good for building his hyungs’ stamina back up, for sure.

“Minho-yah, this is good.” Jinki thumbs up Minho, mouth full while he chews and speaks. He brushes damp hair from his face, having been the last to shower.

Jonghyun pokes more food between his lips, cheeks growing fatter while he glances at the oldest. “We’re a little spoiled, huh hyung?”

Jinki nods and Jonghyun smiles with a short laugh before leaning over trying to feed Jinki himself.

Minho sips his drink, fondly watching the hyungs he admires.


	38. santa

Minho peeks his head over his cubical, big eyes locked on the office Santa Claus this particular year. Smiling eyes are seen while a fluffy white beard covers a mouth. The Santa giggles and shoulders shrug all covered in red and white, greeting another female office worker who is laughing behind a hand, telling the co-worker how cute he is as a Santa Claus.

Minho chews his lips, sight too oddly attractive to really deal with it. He needs to stop staring. If he asked Santa to have dinner, would he? Strictly as co-workers, obviously. Very strictly.

“Want to ask Santa for something, Choi?” Kim Jonghyun asks from the cubical across from Minho’s, teasing for the day not yet in, so here it comes. “Want to twirl Santa’s beard and make a wish?” he pokes at Minho’s young, ‘rookie’ age, never letting that joke go.

Minho frowns at Jonghyun, eyes swept away from Lee Jinki, the co-worker dressed as Santa this year. Jonghyun grins with a laugh, leaning back in his chair where he’s not really getting any work done anyway.

“No, that’s stupid.”

Jonghyun stands, helping himself to Minho’s space, tugging on the young man’s arm. “Minho, go on. Ask him.” He leans in closer with a whisper, sprouting more jokes. “Aren’t you dying to sit on his lap? Maybe his big dick would rub against your little butt.”

Minho makes slappy hands at Jonghyun, frowning and denying, nearly yelling that at least he has a butt he would offer up to Jinki, unlike Jonghyun’s lacking body. Because that’s something to be proud of apparently. Right up there with the fact that though he’s younger he gets more work done than Jonghyun ever does. But maybe that’s just because the older doesn’t really try, and puts the effort forth in other passions, because he’s not a boring office worker like Choi Minho following all the roles. Still, Minho pretends he wins over Kim Jonghyun. 

“Sure..” Jonghyun shoves hands in his pockets, slowly strolling away for another coffee. His voice is soon so loud no one could miss it. “Jinki-ssi! Minho hasn’t had a chance to ask Santa for anything. He’s dying to sit on Santa’s lap. Got room?”

Minho stares with wide, bulging eyes, mouth hanging open in horror. Jinki is soon looking at Minho with smiling eyes, gloved hand waving and curly beard wiggling with laughter. 

Minho hides behind his desk, glaring glances at Jonghyun’s cubical and face flushed red. At this rate, Jinki will be weirded out by Minho before he could ever make any sort of dumb confession. 

Christmas will be awful this year.


	39. christmas tree

Jonghyun steps back into the small living space of the apartment, bottled water tipped to his open mouth while he watches Jinki and Minho decorating their Christmas tree, because he was off duty after getting tangled in the pile of lights, and both he and Jinki would leave the worst for Minho to do. The stare turns adoring as the two casually argue over where an ornament should be placed, both taking it off a tree branch and placing it elsewhere. Jinki tries to hide a grin, pushing further to ruffle Minho’s feathers as the joke becomes serious to the younger.

“Hyung, really.. it can’t go there.”

Jinki finally slaps at Minho’s arm that’s moving the decoration, hand staying pressed to his sweatered arm as it slowly drags down and squeezes affectingly, voice a giggle and shoulders shrugged. Minho pouts slightly, knowing he has been had. Jonghyun bites back a smile, finding the two irresistible and lucky he has them. The holiday season reminds him of that fact most.

Jonghyun steps forward, arms soon latching around Jinki from behind, and he offers the oldest a sip of water, body tipping the two back and forth a tiny bit in a silly dance. “Drink?”

Jinki tries and succeeds in getting a sip from the tipped bottle without spilling. 

Jonghyun steps back, smile wide. He eyes the star still partly wrapped in a box, asking “Who’s putting the star on?”

Jinki and Minho glance at each other, secret smiles shared.

“Hyung, the tree is just your height,” Minho says, “You can.”

Jonghyun sputters on his drink, eyes wide. He looks back at the year’s particularly small, short tree the two had dragged in earlier that day. Jonghyun figured it was just for the lack of space in their tiny home. “Did you guys plan this?”

Jinki laughs. “We don’t want to fight you over the star this year.”

“But.. it’s tradition.” Jonghyun’s smile falls, upset the small tussle to the top of the tree isn’t happening. He had plans to bend Minho over and use him as a stepping stool too. This isn’t fair.

Jinki pats Jonghyun’s shoulder and Minho sneaks a quick kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek. Jonghyun stares at the Christmas tree shorter than him, annoyed he’s been played at his own games. "I'm going to kill you.." he grumbles in a blank threat.


	40. don't tell (M)

Minho slowly kicks his soccer ball along the empty field, head low. Another day of practice and teammates who praise him, even act like his friend, but where are they now? They leave, they talk about his poor playing skills behind his back. They aren’t real friends. Minho mopes around, lingering at the high school field. 

Around the corner of the school building, hidden by shade and bushes, Minho finds schoolmates. He recognized the two easily, heart fluttering and smile he had lost back. Lee Jinki, the third year is leaning against the wall, laughing. Kim Jonghyun, the second year is goofing off, making the hyung laugh.

Minho rubs his short hair, lanky arms flailing. He wonders if he could go say hi. They seemed to be the only schoolmates that spoke to him like he was a real person since entering high school, and it’s a lie high school is great, whoever said it should be hung. Maybe they just hated soccer, and somehow that would be cool with Minho – great even. 

Minho watches the older two, their hands linking together, eyes glancing around quickly before they kiss, lips meeting. Minho blinks hard, foot stumbling on the ball under his shoe. 

Minho picks up his ball and runs away.

 

-

 

Weeks go by, months even, Minho watching and observing the two older boys even more now, curious and mortified at the same time. Does anyone else know? Is he the only one in on the secret? Is he missing something and the two showing such affection towards each other is okay? Loving a boy is okay?

So Minho wonders. He watches, sees their contact, lips meet in more hidden kisses.

With time, he releases nights when he’s alone in bed, his thoughts are drawn to the older boys as his hand moves into his pants, eyes closing.

He hates it, it scares him. He loves it, it makes him feel alive. 

It’s not fair the two are happy. Not fair Minho is left with a heavy load of responsibly to carry on his shoulders, expectations expected to be met at any price, friends who aren’t really friends.

He hates it.

 

-

 

Minho stares, books dropped as gasps fill the room he thought to be empty. Both older schoolmates try to separate quickly, clothes tussled, red lips swollen.

“Don’t tell,” Jonghyun says as Jinki zips up his open pants.

Minho wonders if that’s a threat rather than a pleading request. Minho wonders if he should or not. That would break the two up, they wouldn’t be together anymore, wouldn’t make him feel left out – make them feel as miserable as Choi Minho feels on the inside.

Minho could take it away from them. 

Maybe he should.


	41. missed you

“So manly,” Jinki teases, hand lifting for a high-five Jonghyun takes with a loud laugh. Both aren’t even watching the screen anymore.

Minho crosses his arms again, sinking further into the couch. He side eyes the older two, growing upset he’s being teased this much. He asked for their help in his review of his latest acting job, dvds out and shoved in the player, knowing there would be some teasing along with productive criticism, but now it’s fallen to mostly the teasing.

Minho isn’t laughing anymore like he had been earlier.

Jonghyun eventually pokes Minho’s face. “Don’t sulk.”

Jinki leans to watch the two.

“You did great, really,” Jonghyun praises.

Jinki nods. “We’re proud.”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun agrees with a wide smile. “We missed you, you know.”

Jinki smiles, small and a little sad.

Minho still sulks, eyes watching the screen, now realizing he’s being harder on himself than the older two. He still didn’t do good enough. He has to try harder.

The older two glance at each other before jumping at Minho, shoving him between each other in tickling pushes. Minho’s smile finally returns, voice gasping in laughter and whines. Minho relaxes from his self-blame and anxieties, thanks to Jinki and Jonghyun, two hyungs that care maybe too much about him.


	42. 'how many licks?' (M)

“So?” Jinki says, t-shirt outstretched from his chubby body.

“Huh?” Jonghyun glances up, headphones tilted back from one ear. “What about it?”

“You look good,” Minho says, attention pulled from his handheld video games to look up at Jinki and complement him on his fashion.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun nods, giving a half-smile.

Jinki’s lips press, fists bunched in his top. His joke that’s not really a joke is falling so flat he can’t even believe it. At least Minho should be laughing hysterically like he usually does at Jinki’s jokes, or Jonghyun should give a snort and playful shove. “Can’t you two read English?”

The younger two glance at each other and blink. They both shrug. Jonghyun’s head lowers back to his music and Minho gives a few tilted head glances at the t-shirt in an attempt to try, but lets it go quickly, still not getting Jinki’s point and rather play his game at any rate.

Jinki sighs, head dropped. “It says,” he’s nearly bent over himself, reading his shirt upside down in English with an accent. “It’s not going to lick itself.” His point better get across now because the three only have so much alone time.

“Hyung,” Minho laughs, “Are you serious?”

Jinki wiggles his brows, nose crinkled and lips pressed in a small smile.

Minho’s smile falls and Jonghyun looks to glance between the two, dropping an amused “Heh..”

Minho turns to Jonghyun, nearly mumbling “He’s serious..”

“Yep,” Jonghyun nods, headphones slowly pulled off.

“So..?” Jinki asks again, feet shifting, brows raising with a cheeky grin.

Jonghyun drops to his knees first, crawling close enough to fumble with the waist of Jinki’s pants. Minho looks between his game and the two young men, voicing whining “But.. my game..”

“This is a better game, Minho,” Jonghyun says, hands freeing Jinki of his pants, and the older nods with bitten lips. Maybe next time Jinki just needs to ask directly for a blowjob to get him off instead of beating around the bush with a joke.

So, one to give into his hyungs, Minho shuts off his game and tosses it aside, nearly pouting as he slowly falls to bent knee beside Jinki too. Jonghyun on the other side starts first, teasing with his tongue and stroking fist, and Jinki plays with Minho’s hair, waiting with a small groan.

Jonghyun sucks Jinki into his mouth, dragging slowly as he soaks him and gets him harder, lips pressed soft and then firm. Jinki nearly whimpers as Jonghyun pulls away, and the younger leaves the tip and front half to Minho, taking his movements closer to Jinki’s front and curled hairs, licking and sucking what he can while Minho plays at the tip. Jinki soon makes a sound louder than the noise of two sucking off his thickened length that’s up and pulsingly hard, soaked between two moving mouths, big eyes glancing up at him here and there from each side during slower movements.

Double-teamed, and Jonghyun sputtering dirty praise for Jinki’s ‘huge’ dick in a high breathy voice with a hand sliding further under his spread legs in a teasing message that causes Jinki’s face to twist in cringing bliss, doesn’t take long for Jinki to mutter warnings, hands clinging to Jonghyun and Minho’s hair. Jonghyun’s aggressive moments never allowed Jinki to last very long, even with Minho’s slower, sloppier ones. His legs quiver, and he blows his load half in Minho’s mouth and the other on his face in stringy glumps, younger hissing a cringe at the slight pain of strong fingers in his hair.

Minho looks through scrunched eyes, mouth hanging open with a hard breath, cum dribbling from a corner of his mouth. Jonghyun laughs, puffy lips licked, and he leans over, grabbing Minho to yank him close enough he can lick up his warm face and taste Jinki too. Minho chokes on a swallow, eyes squeezed closed as he’s held by the older.

“Guys.. I..” Jinki croaks, taking a wobbly step backward, then he falls to the floor on his bottom, unable to stand properly, t-shirt barely covering his twitching length.

Minho turns his head as much as he can while still in Jonghyun’s hold, face licked up and down, and he blinks wide eyes at Jinki. “You okay?” Minho cringes as Jonghyun licks over one eye, dragging the mess from clumped eyelashes.

Jinki nods, grin dopey and eyes blinked slowly, and he’s sure the t-shirt he wears is the best thing ever.

Jonghyun pulls away from Minho enough to breath, gaze falling on Jinki, “Hyung, you taste really good.” He slowly licks his reddened lips and Jinki’s eyelids flutter as he falls back to the floor.

Minho accuses “You really like doing that,” referring to pushing Jinki’s buttons with hypersexual play.

Jonghyun licks Minho’s flushed cheek again, just because he can, and he smiles “Yeah, isn’t he cute?”

Jinki groans where he lay on the floor in a mess. Minho finds a smile then, and Jonghyun pecks it with a quick kiss.

“Minho-ya..” Jonghyun whispers in a quivering plea between their parted mouths, “I’m hard, so…”

Minho pulls away, eyes wide, then narrowed. “Hyung!”

Jonghyun flicks out his tongue with a silly, helpless grin.


	43. filled (M)

Minho clutches sheets, head buried into the bed, body rubbed warm and wet against the one under him as well as the one above him. He breaths with heavy whines, skinny lower figure filled its fullest, two inside him at once, both taking turns with uneven thrusts.

Jinki lay under Minho, back against the bed and hand hands near Minho’s ass, spreading cheeks wide, allowing more comfortable room for himself and Jonghyun thrusting on his knees, slightly bent over Minho’s long back a few times to nibble at the younger’s skin.

When Minho whines ‘hyung’ in cracking calls, barely heard over the slap of damp skin, neither are sure who he’s taking to.

Jonghyun’s fingertips dig further into the skin of Minho’s bony hips, keeping him from falling over and letting all his weight on Jinki.

Minho complains incoherently, voice muffled by the bed as bodies rock “You- you’re splitting me in- in half…”

Jonghyun curses, calling out to Jinki that Minho really is tight.

Minho mumbles, eyes squeezed closed, fists tight, “Jonghyunnie-hyung..”

Jinki grunts, bangs damp against his furrowed brow, small shake of his head unable to loosen them. “He’s so good like this, yeah?”

Minho gurgles some sort of moan, long fingers flexing in the sheets again, toes curling, legs spread a little wider.

Jonghyun has no disagreements. He glances down, watching his body being sucked into Minho with each slapping thrust, lube and saliva dribbling together, lips licked again with the reminder of eating Minho out as he moaned and withered naked over the bed, he and Jinki preparing to be inside him at the same time. Minho had been hesitant, looking frightened, at the idea but a few deep kisses and whispered pleas left him willing to please any way he possibly could. Minho gave is all, like usual.

Minho’s head moves slightly, voice clearer, deep and cracking, “Jin- hmm.. Jinki-” he cuts off in groans.

Jonghyun could get addicted to this, he thinks. He kisses Minho’s back with rough drags of his wet lips, whispering “You feel so good, mm..” Jonghyun nibbles at skin and the younger’s voice picks up again, “Minho-ya..”

Jinki slams in a little harder, thicker than Jonghyun and taking up more space, and he’s silently proud of it and aroused more. He fills Minho the most. Jinki’s short fingers leave marks with their strength, and he tries to kiss Minho’s face, tongue licking his skin, teeth tugging at the bottom of an ear. The soothing sound of Jonghyun’s voice a above them leaves a rough moan caught in the back of his throat.

Minho bounces between the to, hot, full, and arousal more at being used by both at the same time then anything else. He gets off just being needed by both young men. So he smiles a bit into the sheets, not even noticing he’s drooling on Jinki’s shoulder. Lidded eyes blink long fluttering lashes, and he gives a bounce back with some energy, surprising both and dragging curses from them.

Minho laughs, sounding crazed, and both older men look to each other as they slow to a stop. They both roll Minho to his side still facing Jinki in sweaty panting breaths, and Jonghyun falls to the bed, laying over it facing Minho’s back, also on his side, and he positions himself to push back in, slow, slow until the final push, squeezing in beside Jinki with a grunting groan. Jonghyun loves the feeling of sliding against Jinki about as much as anything too, wanting to feel the older intimately also. He nearly sighs with pleasure in a high squeak.

Minho chokes on a cry, arm bending and hand reaching for the back of Jonghyun’s head behind him, tugging at hair. His other arm stays clinging to Jinki’s back, long leg draped over Jinki’s middle, room still allowed for both to take his body at once.

Minho’s bouncing voice is louder now, head turned out of the sheets, eyes nearly rolling back at the noises the other two make, showing their satisfaction with him. Minho smiles without knowing, even through the filled discomfort being happy and content. Nibbling at his skin, causes Minho to lower his head, mouth taken into a sloppy kiss by Jinki, whines swallowed. Jonghyun kisses at Minho’s back, fingers spreading his cheeks, kneading muscles with each jerk of his hips against Minho’s ass.

Minho still sounds less than coherent when he slurs out in cracking tone at the bounces of his body between the two older men, lashes fluttering, “I love.. you guys..”

Jonghyun smiles, pressing a kiss to Minho’s back.

Jinki grins widely, burying his face in Minho’s warm body, thrusting harder.


	44. magical girls ♂♀

 

 

 

 

 

 

#1

 

 

 

 

 

“Noona..” the sixteen-year-old whined, growing annoyed with Junghee rambling about how he could possibly ‘get the girl’ like some sappy movie. He leaned back in his seat on the floor, huffing and head hitting the mattress of his bed. Junghee scribbled more notes on her pink notebook full of doodles, pausing to watch the younger boy.

 

“You really like her, right?” Junghee leaned her chin in her hand, pen twirling in the fingers of the other.

 

“Of course,” Minho couldn’t help his goofy grin, eyes closed while he thought of the perfect woman. “Eunsook-noona is perfect.” Minho relaxed, able to share such feelings with a friend that was in the same predicament as him. Frilly dresses and painful bruises, those identities hidden away. Minho liked to think the older’s wasn’t as bothersome as his though. He had the shortest end of the stick, really. Eunsook though, she could make Minho smile even if he felt like falling apart with stress.

 

Junghee’s eyes dropped, face falling just the slightest and pen stilling in her fingers. It was quickly gone though and Minho noticed nothing. She was smiling wide, hands clapping enthusiastically. “We’ll make this work!”

 

Minho turned his head, eyes opening slightly and lips twitching into another smile for his close friend. “Maybe..”

 

Junghee pointed her pen at Minho, big heart on the tip facing him. Her face fell very serious. “‘Maybe’ is for losers.” 

 

Minho laughed a little, fingers absently rubbing at the annoying bracelet sealed around his right wrist - the stupid bracelet that had changed his life forever, probably for the worse, months ago. He was still not used to it and it still liked to activate at random times – horrible times. This just happened to not be one of those horrible times, though it wasn’t fun ever. Ever ever ever. Maybe Minho’s bracelet had a glitch, that’s the only thing that could possibly make sense, in a whole huge situation that still didn’t, yeah...

 

Intense tingles rushed through Minho’s entire body, vision flashing blindingly bright, and before he knew it, he was sitting in his room in short, frilly clothes and his gender completely changed – down to everything. Minho’s head shot up from the bed, looking to find small, perky boobs where his chest was supposed to be completely flat in lazy clothes and his nearly naked thighs shifted, feeling something very much missing from between them. 

 

Minho groaned loud, now long hair sticking to his lips and pretty fingers pulling at his revealing outfit that felt too much like a silly costume from some childish tv show. His voice cut off, still not accustom to the higher tone. He wasn’t sure he could ever get used to this. Like how boobs only seemed to get in the way, so he’s found out.

 

Junghee looked to the bracelet also locked to right wrist, wondering why she hadn’t transformed too. There probably wasn’t any trouble around if that was the case. She shrugged, smiling at Minho’s discomfort. “ _Minjung_ ~.” Junghee cooed the nickname the younger was given months ago, crawling closer. 

 

“Noona-”

 

“ _Unnie_ ,” Junghee corrected, fingers reaching for Minho’s long hair. She smiled, pleased by his.. her stiffness. It was fun knowing this way she could make Minho feel awkward. He should, it was payback in a way.

 

“ _Unnie_..” Minho cringed at his voice, hand reaching to push hers away, “This isn’t funny, so don’t smile.”

 

Junghee frowned, annoyed knowing Minho would love it if Eunsook were doing it. It wasn’t fair. She hated them both, but that was only jealously of being left out. She could laugh that Eunsook wouldn’t seem to return the feelings unless she was around ‘Minjung’. The older girl seemed to be more interested in ladies then men, and Junghee wondered how she couldn’t see Minho in Minjung – a boy, but then Junghee knew Minho better than ever now and his effeminate behavior and mannerisms made his transformations more believable.

 

But the thought of her unnie possibly really being interested in girls, that thought excited Junghee a bit when she wasn’t mad at Minho for not noticing her. She didn’t want to admit she thought of the older with her long hair and cute smiling eyes, the envious chest and thighs, things that made her prefect while Junghee laid in bed some nights, fingers reaching between her legs and eyes falling shut. 

 

It wasn’t fair she couldn’t have one or the other. What made her any less worthy?

 

Junghee climbed to ‘Minjung’s’ lap, straddling thin thighs and the softer body of a teenage girl. She pressed her bigger chest into the younger’s, enjoying the sensitive touch. There was a high squeak from Minho and the body under her shifted awkwardly. Junghee wasn’t letting it go that easily.

 

“ _Minjung-ah_..” Junghee, lidded her eyes voice falling, “How much do you like Eunsook-unnie?”

 

Minho blinked big eyes, pretty lashes even longer like this and fluttering cutely. “Uh.. um.. A lot?”

 

Junghee laughed hard enough to let her head fall back, short curls bouncing around her shoulders. “Minho, do you like her this much..” Junghee’s hand reached under frilly short dress, fingers running up the now smooth thigh of Minho. 

 

“ _Noo-na_..” Minho’s high higher-toned voice nearly squealed and Junghee didn’t want to admit she was turned on by it.

 

Junghee reached until her fingers touched the annoying panties of the awkward costumes they were forced into when transforming. She was very familiar with them, hated them. They were far too thin. Minho jerked on the floor, legs drawing up and thighs trying to clamp shut under the older. Junghee kept her finger moving in just the right places over thin fabric.

 

The younger breathed, “Wha..” 

 

Junghee looked back to Minho, finding big eyes worried. The younger’s full lips were bitten though and the expression softened, revealing a look she was familiar enough with. She vaguely wondered if, as his normal self, would Minho look the same aroused. Like this, as Minjung, that the soft features were pretty. Pretty in a way that reminded her of what she liked about Eunsook.

 

Either way, Junghee was sure the younger was gorgeous, like Eunsook. Her eyes narrowed, reminded that she was left out – couldn’t have either. She wanted both. She should have both. She works hard, being dragged into some sort of laughable situation where she needed to save the city from actual existing evil on a daily basis. So why not?

 

That thought was enough to push Junghee forward, lips pressing roughly to Minho’s and hand exploring further between the younger’s legs while he was in a female body she knew how to handle. She didn’t have that anxiety like at the thought of trying something so intimate with normal Minho. Smaller hands fell tightly to Junghee’s jeans, and she rocked a bit in Minho’s lap, mouth still muffling Minho’s female voice. Her hand reached behind her, forcing legs apart that wanted to close, teeth nibbling at Minho’s wet lips.

 

When Junghee leaned back, she felt a smirk tug at her lips,  hand pulling back to touch Minho’s small chest. The younger was twitching and squirming, head falling back to the bed. Junghee licked her lips, eyes watching Minho’s now smooth neck leading down to collarbones that she wanted to nip at. 

 

Brave in her own arousal, Junghee mumbled, “Minho, your voice is cute like this.” She dropped her head to the younger’s shoulder, asking as she curled her face into soft hair, “Call me _unnie_ , please? I wanna be your unnie.”

 

Minho’s soft voice choked a bit on the word, still unused to it. “ _Un-unnie.. un-nie._ I..” Minho’s legs shifted, thighs squeezing tight around Junghee’s wrist then falling apart widely again willingly, while the older’s finger brushed up again at the right, hardened place. “I.. this..”

 

Minho’s voice was more exciting as it panted louder while Junghee’s fingers dared to pull the underwear of the dress aside, brushing against warm skin between soft legs. Junghee jerked up to rub her chest with the younger’s, encouraged by her suddenly slicked fingers from her gentle exploring. “Minho-ya..” she smirked, pleased on so many levels, even fulfilling her fantasies about Eunsook to an extent, get to be the role of unnie. “You’re already this wet?”

 

The younger’s body shuddered, voice cutting off its embarrassed call to the older when Junghee pressed a finger into Minho the slightest bit. She tried to get better friction between her own legs with Minho’s thin thigh, rocking back and forth. She needed more. Her lips parted and she breathed heavier, mixed hair sticking to her wet lips and finger still slowly pushing into the younger’s suddenly stiff body. She could claim one this away at least. That’s what she wanted, so she kept pushing, feeling muscle clenching around her finger in a way she was familiar with but surly not Minho.

 

Body shuddering, the younger gasped loudly, jerking forward enough for Junghee to lose her balance and soon the older was shoved to the hard floor. Junghee wrinkled her nose, not pleased at being thrown aside. It hurt far more than physically. 

 

She turned back to find Minho laying on his side over the floor, hands held securely between clamped thighs and frilly skirting. The top of the outfit, getting enough friction from the rubbing, had shifted enough revealing a small breast, nipple dark and irritated from arousal and Junghee’s actions. Minho’s chest heaved, big eyes glazed over with long locks of hair falling in strand over a flushed face. Lips parted wide like they wanted to speak, but Minho only breathed deeply.

 

Junghee chewed her lip and wiped her wet hand to her top, almost sorry for doing that to the younger. She was still too aroused to care though. More than anything, she would rather crawl over there and press her lips Minho’s soft chest and push her finger much more roughly into inexperienced, tight heat - make sure he remembered what it felt like and who had caused such wet throbbing.

 

Maybe, if Minho felt what she felt like, he would understand her better. Maybe even notice her. 

 

Junghee only blinked and Minho was no longer ‘Minjung’. She watched the much more lanky, boyish figure still in the same position, short bangs falling over lidded eyes and flat chest covered in a loose t-shirt again.

 

“ _Unnie_..” Minho’s deeper voice called her like he wasn’t even aware he had changed back. 

 

Junghee fixed her twisted top and bra beneath it, legs pressing together uncomfortably. She tried to smile, head titling and curls bouncing. “Minho-ya…” Her attention was drawn to the door suddenly where there was soft scratching. She frowned, stumbled to her feet and opened the door for Minho’s guardian cat. She almost wrinkled her nose, glad she had a guardian dog instead of the bossy cat.

 

“Minho?” The guardian asked, trotting into the room, tail high. “I was going to say I was hungry, but..” He looked between the humans. He sat, gently licking a paw. “This looks far more interesting.” 

 

The tone was cheeky and Junghee wanted to stomp on the pervert. She really was no better, though. Maybe they could have continued if it wasn’t for the cat. Junghee licked her sore lips again, wondering if she had at least taken Minho’s first kiss. Maybe she could have something at least.

 

The guardian spoke again, sounding forgetful. “Oh.. Lee Eunsook called about Minjung again. You’re going to really need to fix that. Your brother said you had no cousins by that name.”

 

Minho rolled over, groaning and kicking his legs like a childish teenager. He whined, “Eunsook-noona…”

 

Junghee flipped her hair, pressed her thighs back together and scoffed. “I’ll help you fix this.”

 

Minho turned over and their eyes met for a moment, goofy grin meeting pouty lips. The eye contact couldn’t be kept for long. 

 

“Yeah..” the cat wiped his face with a wet paw, “What did you two do exactly while I was gone?”

 

 

 

Later in the week, while entering the high school, Junghee waved gleefully at Eunsook, smiling bigger and chest tightening at the wide grin sent to her. She clung to the older’s arm, giving a little gossip while Eunsook laughed cutely. Both girls waved Minho off to his grade classrooms on another floor, much like they didn’t even care he was there. Eunsook wouldn’t really care until she saw ‘Minjung’ again. Then, then Minho would get the attention he would seek to the point that he’d grow flustered around the older girl who pulled him around and pressed up against him.. or rather ‘Minjung’ not Minho.

 

Minho sighed, hung his head and made his way to class, fingers absently fiddling with the bracelet hidden under his school uniform. It would probably be another day with little attention from Eunsook and now awkward eye contact with Junghee, not to mention unexpected transformation at any moment, raising his stress level.

 

He sort of hated his life right now. Especially dreams of being a female with both older girls touching him like Junghee had, wanting it more than anything. That different, but undeniably pleasant, sensation. Minho let his head fall to his desk with a loud thud, groaning with eyes closed, trying not to picture Junghee’s perfect fingers.

 

 Was saving the world really worth all this?

 

 

Minho thought he might have had an answer to that question later in the day when ‘Minjung’ came out to play and Eunsook pulled her around excitedly. 

 

“Minjung-ah..” she giggled, “You really are adorable, hm? I hope you get to stay around for a while.”

 

Minho nodded, spitting long hair from his mouth and fixing the dress Junghee had given him to kept in his backpack in case of moments like this. Running around in a frilly, fighting costume was sure to rise brows. Once, Minho even burned the outfit after taking it off while female, hoping to never see it again. He had only transformed the next day in the same clothes as if the burning had never happened. He nearly cried, but totally blamed that on being ‘Minjung’ and not himself. Totally.

 

“Noo-” Minho quickly corrected himself, “ _Unnie_ , I would like that.”

 

“Good, I made you something.” Eunsook let go, quickly fumbling with her schoolbag hanging over her shoulder.

 

Minho looked with wide eyes, excited.

 

Eunsook pulled out matching, homemade keychains, smiling wide. “So we remain friends forever.” Her head titled, long hair flowing cutely in the breeze.

 

Minho nearly squealed, or rather he was sure that was ‘Minjung’s’ fault. He took his excitedly, “Ah, unnie! So cute.” He held it up near his wide eyes, swinging it.

 

“I like you a lot, Minjung-ah…” 

 

A gentle hand grabbed Minho’s other hand, causing his heart to skip a beat. He dumbly asked, “What about Minho?”

 

Eunsook’s smile fell, eyes falling away suddenly. “I like him fine. He’s a cute kid..”

 

Minho cringed.

 

“He’s just a friend,” Eunsook turned back, smiling again, “I like you much more.”

 

Minho’s heart dropped. He tried to keep his smile as he was pulled along again, his annoyingly long hair getting in his face at all the wrong times.

 

“Let’s go get ice cream or something, huh? On me~.”

 

“Ah..” Minho nodded. He glanced behind him, finding Junghee with a few of her classmates. Their eyes met a second before she turned away, walking the opposite direction with the other girls. Minho’s smile fell.

 

Who was he anymore? It was getting harder to tell.

 

Still, Minho grabbed hold tightly to the hand holding his, following closely with a new smile growing. And when Eunsook pressed her mouth to Minjung’s out of sight of anyone else, claiming the younger girl had food on her mouth, Minho flushed, unable to form a sentence. Eunsook smiled wide and squeezed Minho’s hand and just when he thought he could finally say something meaningful, his body pricked him with light tingles and he knew he had to run, fast.

 

“Noo- _unnie!_ ” Minho jumped, “I have to uh.. go. I’m sorry!” he bowed deeply then took off around a corner, ignoring Eunsook’s hurt expression and protests at Minjung leaving. 

 

Minho spent several minutes in a tight corner out of sight, cursing the fact that if he ever took his dumb, frilly transformation outfit off, he would turn back to a male in whatever he was wearing, like other horrible girly outfits as well as this current dress. He whined in his low, back to normal voice, trying to find his cellphone, “Junghee-noona…” 

 

Minho sat in the corner, waiting to be bailed out by his friend, more confused than ever before. His long fingers brushed his lips, remembering to distinct kisses. He shook the though, shifting the small, and now empty, bra still around his chest, wanting to change badly.

 

When Junghee appeared, she laughed at the younger’s misfortune then kindly kept watch while Minho fumbled back into his school uniform pulled from his backpack.

 

“Minho-ya..” Junghee shook her head, curls swaying, “You really..” She didn’t finishes. Instead, her fingers picked at the skirt of her uniform and she shoved her serious thoughts away for some teasing. “You should get a girl’s uniform, huh? I bet Eunsook-unnie wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off you.. err.. Minjung.”

 

Minho groaned, “Noona.. This isn’t helping, you know.”

 

Junghee laughed, not caring. She crossed her arms and glanced back, catching a glimpse of Minho’s skinny, boy body without a top on. Her face warmed the slightest bit and she quickly turned forward again. He didn’t look nearly as soft as Minjung, but he was still desirable in Junghee’s eyes either way.

 

Minho stepped out, fully dresses in his uniform and pulling his backpack back on. “Look what Eunsook-noona made me..” he scratched his head, correcting himself, “I mean for Minjung. Isn’t it cute?” He held it up slightly above the short girl’s head, nearly sighing dreamily.

 

Minho’s thoughts wandered to dirty memories while watching Junghee’s fingers poking at the keychain. “Cute…” Junghee took off at a quick pace, gazed lowered.

 

“Wait! Noona!” Minho stumbled after the older, who looked suddenly angry for some reason. He was sure he had his answer and now he was completely unsure again. His life really was difficult these days.

 

 

Around the corner annoying voices were arguing. Junghee sighed, thankful no one else understood their guardians. In fact, she wished she didn’t either. 

 

“Just because you’re a little bigger, lady, doesn’t mean anything.” The cat said in an irritated voice, ears slightly back as he looked up at the dog.

 

“I could sit on you,” the dog threatened, not sounding very lady-like at all, even with her cute pink collar Junghee had bought for her.

 

Junghee flipped her hair and sighed at the fighting guardians she stepped in front of. “Why are you to fighting again?” 

 

The dog sat, head high and away from the cat. “He doesn’t like my new collar.”

 

“What?” the cat scoffed, ears fully back, “When did I even say that?!”

 

Junghee tuned out the continued fighting after that, turning to watch Minho stumble behind her, eyes glued to the keychain held in front of him with a cute goofy smile. 

 

At the end of the day, life really wasn’t fair to either of them.

 

“ _Minho-ya_!”

 

“…huh?”

 

Junghee’s voice hushed, “Are you still wearing the panties from the outfit..”

 

Minho’s eyes widened and he stammered, flustered and red-faced. “I.. but.. I uh, I can’t change them here!” 

 

There was an odd bounce in Minho’s steps all the home and Junghee hid her smile behind curls, as well as a flush at the idea of getting into those ‘panties’ the same way as before with Minho either gender.

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

#2

 

 

 

extended warnings:  _au, pwp, high schoolers, _magical girls,_  tentacles on female, tentacles on male, non-con, violence, gender!switch, monsters, mindbreak, monster impregnation, dp, sounding, watersports, harem – a mashup of too many cliches and messy writing._

—–

 

 

 

 

 

A thick, impenetrable blackness shuts out the rest of the world, hiding those within it and the fight that rages on still.

He struggles again, like usual, his weapon a wand-like tool, pointed at the monster, trying to concentrate energy into it to force out a flash of magical power, hoping for a fireball or some electrical shock to subdue the huge creature. But he can’t think–too much is going on. He stumbles in heels, long leg already scraped red and fluffy skirt bouncing, as he tries to jump out of the way of another attack. He doesn’t see it was a trap.

“Minho-ya!”

Suddenly Junghee, his good friend and ally, shoves Minho to the ground, taking the strike of a wiggling tentacle coming from behind. It quickly wraps around her–then another, lifting her into the air as she struggles, short legs kicking, body twisting futally.

“Noona..” Minho tries again to use his magic, but the wand is slapped away from his hands with a snap of a tentacle.

As Junghee is helplessly yanked towards the darkness a creature had emerged from to take on the magical soldiers, she looks to Minho, wide eyes expressing so much unsaid, but voice only the time to slip out in a quivering tone, “Minho.. don’t you dare get taken away from m–”

Minho stares in horror as she disappears, last words cut off.

This can’t be happening, not to them.

Minho crawls across the gravelly ground, reaching desperately for the wand, and last defense he has in hopes to slay the monster and save his friends. Fingers stretch wide, long arm reaching, small breasts squishing to the ground and usually-uncomfortable skirt torn and forgotten, because Minho can’t really care about how his luck is screwed up and leaves him changing to a female body when he transforms into something the likes of a ‘magical girl’. Honestly, because they really do exist and that’s crazy a thought enough.

No, right now he’s the last one not snatched, dragged way into the unknown darkness. Eunsook-noona had been taken–crying for ‘Minjung’ to help her. Minho was held back by Junghee-noona, told to they will save her–don’t act foolish now. Eunsook had followed Minjung again, even though Minho tried to make her keep a distance for safety. Always, for Minjung, the older girl would do anything, it seems.

Eunsook-noona, the devoted crush of his existence and having nothing to do with the fight or magical soldiers in the first place, taken just like that, infuriates Minho. He hates himself for not being there to protect her. Screams of her voice still echo in his mind, now along with Junghee’s. There’s still trembling dismay he’s the only one left–that Junghee had been taken, too.

His only goal now is to get them back. It’s all that matters. They are depending on him.

Minho finds the wand that had been slapped from his hand, reaching with a smile of victory. It’s short lived though, fingers barely brushing the object before the monster’s tentacles locate him, wrapping tightly around his leg and tugging him away with a shout of disappear at nearly reaching his goal.

Minho’s fingers scrape and dig, hoping to find something to hold onto before he’s sucked into the darkness too, but each grip is quickly lost, monster stronger, wiggling organs tugging until he slips closer to the purest darkness it comes from.

He’s suddenly stopped, flipped over, forced to his back, and he glares big angry eyes up at the massive glob-like creature–one more terrifying and strong than appearances give. It drips with sticky slime and looks worse than anything Minho ever imagined he would have to fight against, something like a monster out of his childhood nightmares on steroids. He doesn’t know if it even speaks, but he shouts anyway, feminine voice squeaking.

“Give them back!”

There’s no reply.

As he tries to punch a wiggling tentacle around his body, more tentacles shoot out of the darkness, slithering around Minho’s arms and legs until he’s pinned immobile. Then more join, dripping more goo than before, moving over his front. Each drip of the slime that falls to Minho’s body evaporates his magical soldier uniform’s armor-like material easily and he cringes, waiting for some sort of acid burn to his skin, but it doesn’t come. Only small tears scatter the dress, skin left damp by some gentle, thick fluid.

He screams in the still unfamiliar voice as the tentacles lower to his breasts, evaporating the articles of clothing until his small, bare chest is exposed. He tugs harder to regain control of his arms and legs, but each tug makes the tangled hold tighter, painful even. Not that he’s unwilling to feel pain, it’s far better than whatever the creature is attempting now.

Breasts are fondled and slicked with warm slime, growing wet but not burning through like clothing. Minho begins to wish it did because it should hurt, not feel slightly good – not remind him of that one night Junghee-noona’s teasing went further than ever, sexually arousing touches placed to breast he still finds unbelievable to be his.

He grits his teeth, eyes squeezed closed, will needing to stay strong because he’s the only one able to save his friends now. He gasps once the tentacles roll and move again, brushing the tips of his breasts, proving again how sensitive they are–how easily he can be pleasured. There’s a sudden suction and Minho shouts, head thrashing, thighs managing to clamp together subconsciously.

“Let go, let go, let go!”

Instead of being released, or even getting a clear voice out of the monster, Minho is dragged closer, then lifted from the ground, dangling in the air by wiggling tentacles like he was some toy. He fights back, still gaining no ground as thighs are pried apart, and another dripping tentacle slides between them, clothing leaving his body as it melts away where it touches, panties snapped apart, smooth skin only soaking at the rubbing touch. Minho cries out as the thick, warm wetness rubs and nudges the private folds between his legs, and it’s not even his body, none of it feels right at all. It scares him horribly.

He tries his hardest to clamp legs shut, but each struggle only ends with legs spread and pried wider than ever before, tentacle still rubbing and slithering between the slit between his legs he cannot protect despite his efforts.

Once it begins wiggling with pressure, pushing inside, wet and hot, much thicker than Junghee’s fingers ever felt, Minho chokes on a breath, shouting for help when he’s the only one left to save anyone. “Noo-noona!” he calls for his best friend, in his mind’s eye seeing Junghee’s wide smile of comfort.

As it continues to enter his body he’s only half-aware he pissed himself as he shakes, afraid and still not sure how to properly control his female form. It’s horrifying have no protection to being touched in such a way no matter how much of a fight he puts into it. A wandering tentacle’s tip unfolds, clamping on right between Minho’s spread legs, nearly sucking the rest of the piss out of him. He screams again, “Noona!”

Still, no one emerges from the darkness surrounding Minho. Not Junghee-noona, not Eunsook-noona, no comforting thing. Only more slimy tentacles slither their way out, and the one thick inside digs further in a sudden jolt, hurting him; pleasure once felt at gropes to sensitive breasts overshadowed. He struggles still to no use, eyes watering, mouth hanging open in whimpering cries. His female body is penetrated deeper, pain carrying up his spine. Minho chokes on a gasp, bits of red dribbling down his inner thigh and long hair catching in his mouth.

Thrust after thrust, deeper, hurting–body bounced back and further as his head begins to lull and pain barely subside, a voice finally speaks, tone monstrous and mocking. It’s amused laughter as it claims vile things, going to use Minho’s body to plant its small children as eggs, let them grow and soon, with the help of its born children, it will become more powerful than anything.

Minho tries to speak, but each thrust leaves him gasping for air again, eyes dripping hot tears, muscles sore and strangled at still trying to gain use of arms or legs.

Feeling scared and alone, body jerked around by the many tentacles, breasts squeezed and fondled, lower body filled frighteningly full and hurting, Minho nearly gives up. Fighting muscles slacks against their fierce hold, body manhandling left easier.

The tentacle pushes even deeper, Minho’s head fallen back and voice lost in a croaking noise as he’s impaled on it, abdomen shaping to it, skin stretched.

Suddenly there’s a bright, warm and tingling light, and it flickers through Minho’s entire body, power pulsing and then fleeting, transformation bracelet tapping out–again, like too often. All tentacles retreat but for the few in a tight grip around the boot of one leg, yanking him higher into the air as he falls to be dangled upside down.

Minho groans as the light flickers and fades, comforting warmth leaving every inch of him. With it goes the powers and strength of a magical soldier, leaving him back to the average first year high schooler Choi Minho, who isn’t anything special at all. His magical girl uniform still fits to his long and thin male figure, tattered and torn, fluffy skirting nearly ripped away.

The glow sinks into the darkness.

Minho’s eyes open slowly, finding everything upside down, and he’s startled–forgotten where he is, even sharp pain between his legs dulled tremendously, though not fully gone. The angry voice reminds him of the current situation, loud and booming, showing detest that the magical female soldier is actually a male.

Deceived–a trick–It hisses with rage, tentacles snapping at the ground and one slithering through hair returned short, slowly around his long thin neck, tightening in a terrifying choke.

Minho reaches for it, clawing, eyes dripping and voice squeaking a cry, “please, plea-se.”

The hold loosens and falls away. He’s swung around, nauseous rising from his aching abdomen, and the ground feels to grow close, until he’s sure he will meet his end in a bloody splat to the ground.

The movement stills, only Minho slightly swinging side to side.

Minho gasps for deep breaths and the atmosphere seems to calm down. He croaks in his familiarly deepened voice, lidded eyes pleading with no face to find on the creature to beg sympathy from. The cloud of darkness still carries as far as the eye can see.

“So.. let me go.. I’m–I’mma a boy, let me go.. please,” words are slurred in a burdensome lisp like the usual pathetic guy he is, barely meeting above a whisper. Without the courage the transformation gives him, that supernatural energy flowing throughout a strengthened and empowered form, Minho wants to run away with his tail between his legs, truly frightened on a level he can’t express, because now everything seems that much more unreal.

Not real.

He wants to go climb into his own bed, sleep off the soreness–before another day of school and classes to snooze through.

Just a nightmare.

It’s not real.

He’s so sorry to leave his noonas to the monster, it undoubtedly hurting them the way it had been hurting Minho moments ago in his female form. He’s scared. He’s a coward. He’s not the same as them, he can leave now. He’s unneeded.

The booming voice suddenly chuckles, amused by weak humans, and more tentacles re-emerge from the darkness. It tells him no matter, that his body is still of use–just less so than the females. Minho doesn’t even know what that means, but he’s panicked again. He wants to protest, beg again, but a warm, slimy tentacle shoves between his parted lips, filling his mouth full, muffling his voice.

Hands he reaches for it, weaker than before his transformation failed, slip and slide, unable to grip the thing hard enough to tug it from his mouth. It doesn’t taste much of anything, but movement and pressure is uncomfortable enough and he nearly gags as it drills slightly deeper each thrusting move.

Minho bites at it, giving a hard snap of his jaw, small teeth digging in. It only thrust deeper as a voice hisses and tentacles whip out to slap his bottom painfully red, damp cheeks jiggling with the force of it. It hurt enough he doesn’t try to bite again.

Another slithers around his thighs, then to his flaccid length, wrapping tightly around it, causing Minho’s eyes to widen and his voice choke on the tentacle still shoved inside mouth in a muffled cry, body violated all over again. His hands slip over the monster more desperately now, clawing short nails, but getting covered only in stringing slime. A failed grip slips over each new drip from the tentacle’s mass.

Wet tightness strokes him in turns of slow and rough, pumping, and despite everything; fear, exhaustion, shame–he hardens to something that soothes the sore of his abandon in fresh tingles of pleasure.

Nipping, sucking tentacles return to his chest, groping nipples, leaving the intense jolts to shoot through his body, down to his groin, making it all unwantedly more pleasant. His upside down struggle continues in a sad attempt, and his mind grows even more fuzzy as his head throbs.

A dripping tentacle scrapes up his back, removing sections of the uniform as it trials evaporating slime, then drags between his legs as his other ankle is snatched again, spreading long, skinny legs wide apart. The voice laughs, rubbing its bigger, thicker and wet length beside Minho’s, making a size comparison that isn’t even fair in the slightest. But Minho can’t see with the smaller tentacle still in his mouth, thrusting, deeper until it hits the back go his throat and leaves him gagging hard and eyes leaking tears, lids scrunched.

The thick tentacle slides wetly around his spread thighs teasingly, poking at the hole he has left between his legs, rubbing muscles Minho tries to clench in protest. It feels disgustingly good though, in ways it shouldn’t, a gentler touch tingling sensitive nerves, adding with the strokes of his hard on and teased nipples.

Something small and thin slithers between his spread cheeks next, tiny enough to nudge its way inside him no matter what, and he tries to shout ‘you can’t!’ through a stuff mouth. It’s can’t possibly, not there. He’s penetrated by it, forced to feel it moving, twitching inside him. He struggles again, trying to win the fight, make it all stop. His head shakes, face scrunched up and body still trying to protest any such entry inside him. As the slithering size no bigger than a finger roams inside, the thick tentacle rubs wet around each cheek then between them, soaking him up.

Minho can’t believe it when he feels earth beneath him, head spinning, lowered to the ground. The tentacle in his mouth pulls out, stringing fluids and saliva as he coughed, then followed by the removing suction on his chest.

Vision blurry and head spinning from blood flow, Minho tries to crawl, movements slow on farmers, knees wobbly, boots digging at dirt. He inches away from the monster, head twisting, fists tight, as the small slithering tentacle still thrusts inside him, another wrapped around his hardened length between thighs. He’s groaning, bodily pleasure disconnected from the horror and fear in his mind. He wants to call for help, but all that falls from his parted lips is a whine as pleasure builds. How could he react in such an embarrassing way. He has to get away.

He crawls a little further, idea in his mind if he got far enough away they couldn’t possibly reach him anymore. There is hope again, and that is what Minho clings to.

As he has the idea to reach between his legs, pull the one off his throbbing length so he could get a grip on himself, the thickest tentacle returns, pressing between his cheeks in an aggressive rub along sensitive nerves. His head jerks to the side, as it faintly feels good, pausing his actions of escape. But then it begins to press harder, bucking his lower body off the ground, fluffy skirt bouncing as knees lift off the dirt then fall back again.

Minho screams himself hoarse once the thickness slowly pushes and nudges at his puckered hole, soakingly digging into him with little warning, forcing entry like the thin one before it. Spread legs kick franticly, hips wiggling, but he can’t break free as it presses further. It pushes slowly, burning pain, and Minho’s positive he’s about to break in half if it continues. The pain overshadows pleasure again, and he cries with fear, truly not wanting to die yet.

Not fair.

It’s not fair he was forced into this life he didn’t ask for, left to die in such a horrid way. The only touch of a woman he’s felt as been from Junghee while he was forced into that female form and that’s it. He’s being torn open by a monster, violated, instead of ever feeling the pleasure of real love and intimacy. He wasn’t even able to confess to Eunsook, tell her how much he admires her and needs her–that maybe he could change how she looks at him as nothing but a junior and friend. **  
**

He’s being left to die alone. 

Minho’s face scrapes against the dirt, fingers clawing and boots digging. Watery eyes barely stay open, a tear running down his face into the ground.

The thickness pulls out, relieving a moment, then thrusts the awful pressure back in even further than before, wet and warm, painful still as it penetrates his male body. His head shoots up with a voiceless cry. Minho tries to muster up the strength to crawl again, but each small movement is too much to bear, body jerked around by the thick, thrusting tentacle.

He’s soon taken back by the ankles again, gangly body lifted off the ground, hung upside down with legs forced apart. As a tentacle tries to return to his mouth, Minho presses lips firmly shut, only getting a seeking tentacle’s slime smeared all over his face. The creature knows though, and the thick tentacle inside buries deeper, until Minho’s mouth parts in a silent gasp, abdomen forming the shape of something thick pressing from inside him.

His mouth is filled again, thrusting almost in time with the ones behind him. Minho tries to reach for it, head growing heavy again. Any small grip he gains soon loosens, slippery tentacle using his mouth without caution, just trying to take deep breaths with his nose alone. It’s hopeless. He had been praised before for a strong will, but it’s tattered and fallen apart now.

Roaming and slithering over his body, suction soon returns to his chest, sensation being teased and brushed by tiny bitty tongues. Eyes roll back, voice muffled by his full mouth.

Minho waits for the pain to numb him, let him possible die with a little bit of dignity still. But as the pain fades, pleasure returns instead of letting him die. The stroking around his hard, leaking length unravels, but for a moment to return in a sensation different than anything before. It sucks him in, engulfing every inch, warm and wet. Soft numbs drag up and down each stroke. The muffled moan and fluttered eyes come involuntarily.

Amazing.

It can’t be him though, it has to be something else, like the magic distorting his body, it’s making something unnatural feel so unbelievably good. It’s not him, he wouldn’t like any part of it, never. He’s filled full, both holes thick and throbbing, length pumped, and his filled ass intensifies the pleasure, making him squirm in the air, hands reaching to pull at his hair at least, trying to cause distracting pain, but it doesn’t help. Pain makes it better.

Disgusting.

Minho whimpers around the thrusting tentacle in his mouth, tongue even subconsciously lapping at, lips giving it a slight suckle. A glazed stare finds the ground far below him in bouncing jerks. The thickness pounding his backside rubs warm nudges against him at the right place over and over inside, building up the intensity–the opposite of pain and discomfort.

Inside the hot suction, a sensitive, exposed tip has the tiniest of wiggling tentacles twirling around it, until one presses at the pink tip’s small hole, prying inside. Minho’s back arches, eyes blinking wide, abdomen muscles suddenly tight at the sensation of the insertion. Such assault at his front and back drives him mad–beyond what any human should withstand.

Minho’s hands eventually fall away, left limp and hanging in the air, whole body hung upside down still, half-evaporated uniform barely clinging to his skin still as tentacles sway and manhandle his body. He’s drilled harder, deeper than ever, stretching beyond limits, body lax against it all.

It’s disgustingly good. So good he would scream it if he could.

‘More–more–more,’ Minho would call. Whatever it is, just don’t stop.

The thin insertion yanks out, and he soon cums in an orgasm intense–unlike anything he’s ever experienced by a mere fist. The mind goes a white, hot blankness, time stopped. His whole body shudders against the hold on him and he’s left breathless. The suction slides off, heavy amounts of release shooting strings of white, landing some on his face, dripping down into lashes of eyes rolled back into his head, barely open. With each spurt of release, his hole clenches around the thick movements inside him, griping and dragging it back in. Everything feels amazing a moment, nothing hurts, he’s actually happy and okay. He’s not scared.

Maybe it’s what death feels like.

Minho’s lips twitch into a stuffed, open-mouth smile, saliva dripping from the corners of his swollen mouth. An intense tingle begs to do it all again, begs to be pounded hard and raw, pumped warm and tightly, whole body roughly manhandled until he bursts once more–it had turned into something that amazing and needful.

He finally died.

Tentacles still stroke him, and he’s more sensitive than ever, pain at every nerve and he chokes on a cry, tears dripping and mixing with his own cum-stained face. He hasn’t died–not yet. It’s a shame.

Wet thickness in his mouth moves deeper, down into Minho’s bulging throat where it drops a thick, warm load before pulling out completely, leaving Minho gagging and gurgling on creamy goo, most of it spilling out of his mouth and dribbled from his nose, soaking in tangled hair upside down.

Able to use his voice again, though barely, Minho tries to speak in a sore, burning throat, still sputtering on the tentacle’s load. “It hurts.. stop, please stop.. I..”

Minho can’t seem to move anymore, even trying to at least get to painful tugs and squeezes of his hurting length. All his body jerks are from the rough movements of the tentacles, thick one still thrusting inside him, having made its way deep enough there’s a bulge in his skinny, exposed middle each time it thrusts, clothes still clinging and frills of a dirtied skirt bouncing.

The slow of it shifts again, thickness ramming into his wet ass short and hard, bouncing his sore voice roughly out of him, then it slows again, almost soft, something that gets a groggily hum from the pit of Minho’s throat.

Something slightly thinner slithers at his cheeks again, cupping around them in a slippery squeeze, then nudging slowly in beside the thick length already inside him, stretching his ass further. Minho shakes at the added pressure, muscles convulsing, tired body desperately trying to arch away from it, voice caught in his throat as he sure he’s tearing apart.

He’s slapped hard against again, body swaying with the force at the alternating thrusts of both slippery tentacles, voice coughing up more vile tasting goo that dribbles from the corners of his mouth, “I’m- I–gonna die..”

The voice speaks more, reassuring Minho’s body will do just fine, but he barely hears it at this point, and maybe it had always been in his head. He never could find a mouth for it to speak from.

Eyes rolling back again, tongue hanging from parted lips, Minho thinks he could possible drift of to nothingness as everything grows repetitive, even pleasurable again through the pain–a gleeful laugh escaping him, stretched ass pounded by two tentacles now. He could stay like this forever, surely he could. His life has lead up to this moment to stay just like this, in perpetual ecstasy. He will serve the creature galdy.

Soon the motions speeds up again, faster than ever, his voice slapped out of him in cracking squeaks. He’s suddenly alert enough to shout when he’s filled with something, thickest tentacle shooting its packed load into Minho’s insides, hot and seeping, bulging his middle so much so.

The slimy tentacles pull out slowly, leaving a gaping, twitching hole that sprays and drips the warm fluids of a monster’s release, so much it can’t all stay inside the human dangled upside down. He’s left feeling grossly full, voice a breaking sob. The monster’s release runs wet between his red cheeks, then over his back before dribbling to the ground below him in long, thick strings.

Minho is lowered slightly before another tentacle reaches for him, pushing back into his twitching hole, deep, then deeper, making him cringe somewhere between bliss and agony, cum still dripping from his face and voice too sore to cry out anymore.

The sensation is even odder, worse, than being filled with the watery load. It’s thick, each drop of something solid left inside him as the tentacle slowly removes itself, flat abdomen expanded again abnormally. Minho’s lower body is warm, bloated and bulged once the tentacle is out of him, and he feels sickly stuffed. His own body is left as nothing more than host for a monster’s children.

Minho groans and whimpers, fingers still dangling above his aching head barely flexing. Tentacles at his chest finally stop painfully sucking and withdraw, leaving behind bruising skin and sore nipples. Finally, the loosened tentacles around his flaccid length unravel and leave the hurting sensitive groin to finally recover.

His aching body is gently dropped to the ground, stomach first, left half on his side due to a protruding belly, and one thick ball-like egg pops from his twitching hole, giving him a shamefully pleasurable body shudder and a near crazed giggle slips from his mouth. Who knew such pleasures came from the ass–or proudly carrying the seed of something not even human. It leaves him with half a crooked grin. What remains of the fluffy skirting to his soldier uniform covers his naked bottom now with no dignity he can salvage. He can’t move and what vision he has is clouded by cum sticking to his hair and eyelids.

The short distance he can see though, he finds Eunsook-noona laying stomach up, completely naked, soaked in monster slime and belly bloated also, big and much more creepily like an expecting mother. Minho did nothing to save her from that horrid fate. He doesn’t know why he had been chosen to be a magical soldier if he couldn’t even save who he cares about.

Closer to him is Junghee-noona, smaller figure with a belly bump and magical soldier uniform’s armor material torn up and melted away much like Minho’s has been. Her eyes are closed too, soaked body not moving. He hadn’t saved her either. Both of them, they had the same terror done to them, and he didn’t stop it.

Head thumping from shifted blood flow, Minho reaches a shaking hand for her, eyes red and scrunched, face swollenly covered in the monster’s fluids. His lower body burns and pulses from the inside where some sort of egg monsters settle and ready for a hatching birth.

It had almost seemed fun at first, in on a secret with his friend and managing to get closer to his crush with the use of some odd gender change, but Minho hadn’t ever thought this would be their end to such an weird story.

His fingers brush the tip of Junghee’s hand, and he croaks a whining call. “Noona.. I– I’m sorry..”

In a moment, Junghee’s eyes flutter open, look of clouded confusion, then twist into a cringe, belly moving the slightest bit from the insides out, whatever is inside her shifting. Still, she smiles at seeing Minho, soft and sweet, and her mouth slowly moves in a call of his name though no sound is heard. Behind messy curls of hair, lidded eyes drift to find Minho’s hand outstretched towards hers, fingers barely brushing her skin and Junghee’s weak smile grows.

Despite what’s happened, how Minho failed to do anything, Junghee looks genuinely happy in seeing him again and he doesn’t understand why. She should hate him. Junghee quickly leaves him again, eyes rolled closed, abused body gone limp.

A voice is barely heard being overjoyed of all the children about to be produced.

Minho soon passes out, exhausted, used up, and likely at death’s door. If he could have one wish before he goes it would be that Eunsook-noona and Junghee-noona live on happily with no memory of this. He smiles faintly, eyes fluttered closed, ruined, wrecked, but still flickering with a slight hope for ones he loves.

—-  **♂♀**  —-

A girl dressed in a similar magical uniform as Minho and Junghee glances at her nails, voice a scoff as a globally tentacle monster evaporates into the grand, eliminated with easy. The girl stomps out one last tentacle trying to grasp desperately for her ankle, watching it fade into the dirt with a smug grin. The sun is high above her, darkness pierced through and defeated.

“Gwiboon-unnie, what should we do?” another girl asks, one looking slightly younger in age but matching closely in appearance. She places her wand away, crouching beside the dirtied bodies.

“Just..” Gwiboon takes long, heel-clicking, steps around the three unconscious people, fluffy skirting swaying with hips before stopping beside Minho. She rolls him over, nose crinkling at the mess, then steps a boot to Minho’s unnaturally filled body which still doesn’t move. The girl applies presser at his middle, pushing until a slimy egg pops out between his legs. She smashes it under her foot, grin growing and finger curling in her hair. “Like that, Taeyeon.”

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, not impressed. She presses a hand to Junghee’s bloated belly, eyes closing in consternation as she uses a specially gifted energy to undo the damage, eggs shrunken and forced out of the girl’s body much more gently than stepping on someone.

Gwiboon shrugs. “You’re too nice to them, after they were so stupid.”

“They’re friends, unnie, soldiers like us.” She smiles cutely while adding, “We finally found more like us~.”

Gwiboon looks away, nothing to say because the younger is right–and awfully cute and it makes her face warm. Instead, remaining silent, she glances back to Minho, snorting slightly. “A boy..” She steps closer again, looking his basically naked body over, still pitifully covered in monster cum. Her gaze stops for a long stare at a pretty face lost in unconsciousness. The remains of a magical girl uniform and a familiar bracelet says he’s one of them, but it’s a boy, or so his exposed junk says so. She looks a little closer at his waist, making sure a small penis isn’t actually something else–or really, she just wants to look because she doesn’t often see naked boys–or really ever.

“You already like him?”

Gwiboon shoots a glare at Taeyeon’s teasing grin. “Shut up and just do your gentle healing–or whatever, to all of them so we can get out of here.”

Taeyeon’s teasing grin falls and she crawls over to Minho next, tucking short hair behind an ear. She takes a long stare too, one Gwiboon notices, fingers tenderly brushing over a red cheek and giving that small smile that meant something, before beginning the extraction of monster eggs that won’t be allowed to see the light of day.

Gwiboon looks away with a sting of jealousy already over Taeyeon giving someone those big eyes instead of her.

“Idiots..” Gwiboon says again, glancing over two supposed magical girls, plus a poor civilian girl they endangered. Both of them are left to look like such a disgrace and not cut out for the job appointed to them. Her pouty lips and blinking eyes still linger on the boy, though.

Hidden in the distance is a feline beside a large fluffy dog, both guardians of the two magical girls still on the ground. The two watch the new additions closely and cautiously. 

The circle of warriors is about to grow.

 


	45. middle man (M)

Minho squeaks in a call of surprise and confusion as Jinki settles behind him where Minho sits on spread knee. “Wha- what are you doing?” Strong fingers pull and pry damp, slick cheeks apart, a hot tongue dragging down the center, lapping wet at the quivering hole of muscle. Minho’s hands claw at the back of Jonghyun’s shirt, other young man knelt at Minho’s front, sucking him off, mouth wet and warm around him. It’s getting Minho up, but he’s is, like often times, not in much of a mood for two more sexually charged hyungs. They could cuddle or let Minho teach them special techniques to his favorite games, or—

Jinki pulls back a moment just to say in a low voice, “Your sensitive ass is the quickest way to make you cum.” It’s said like Jinki knows Minho’s body as well as anatomy textbooks he loves reading. It’s a little embarrassing, so Minho doesn’t dwell on it.

Jinki returns to his work, eating Minho out, causing the younger’s voice to crack in a hard breath, body bending further over Jonghyun.

Minho tries to think of sexy things, truly honestly wanting to pleasure his hyungs even if his head isn’t so much in this particular game.

Jinki’s tongue helps, stubby fingers spreading him wider, tongue pushing further, lapping up leftover cum that hadn’t fully dribble free of his tight hole. Minho bites his lips, eyes squeezed shut, actions from both ends making life a little more difficult.

In a whining voice, Minho releases Jonghyun’s back, getting the tight hold on his body loosened enough he could fall over the bed to his side, allowing himself rest. Minho’s ass is still sore from being pounded and body tired from already cumming before, but Jonghyun is being a cumwhore, still hungry and Jinki is helping him out after blowing a hot load on the younger’s face himself and still not satisfying him enough.

Minho isn’t left alone. Instead Jonghyun readjusts, hiking Minho’s leg up by the thigh right where the youngest lays with a strong grip, other hand free to bring Minho’s length back into his mouth. And it allows room for Jinki to pry wet cheeks a part once more, tongue licking, causing Minho to shudder and cling to the bed sheets, face twisting into them, long neck strained. His voice is barely muffled, and Jinki’s actions work, getting Minho hard.

“Just a little more. Minho-ya..” Jonghyun breaths, lips pulled away to kiss his soaked length before taking it back into his mouth. Minho’s head rolls, toes curling in the air, tongue falling between swollen, parted lips as he breathes heavy, embracing the part about sex that feels good once he can actually become aroused.

Jinki’s tongue is inside him once Minho croaks a warning, and Jonghyun doesn’t pull completely off, wanting to take it all into his mouth, suck Minho dry it felt like.

Eyes closed, Minho tries to take calming breaths as Jonghyun pulls off, gently licking and kissing is drenched length, and Jinki drags his tongue over loosened, twitching muscle. Minho whines into the bed, leg still lifted in a strong hold nearly aching now. Jonghyun breathes a hot breath of gratitude for Minho, voice a cracking squeak.

“I’m done.. I’m done..” Minho says, head shaking, tapping out of ‘the game’, body still shuddering and pulsing from mouths teasing sensitive nerves on edge. The older two are probably more physically tired than Minho, but he’s more sexually worn out than the other two.

Both pull away and Minho’s leg drops back to the bed with a gentle bounce. He feels them shift over the mattress, then noises of loud, wet kisses and swallowed groans fill the small room.

Minho smiles a little, happy for Jinki and Jonghyun, and happy for himself making it through another one of their sexually frustrated moments. Cumming was nice, but more than that was the enjoyment getting off on making two people he loves happiest.


	46. chair (M)

Jonghyun is leaning back in a chair, nose wrinkled, not sure how he’s ended up with Minho sitting in his lap and fingers pulled into the younger’s warm mouth to be sucked on. Minho rolls his hips, eyes lidded and glazed over with obvious meaning.

Minho leans back enough to leave Jonghyun’s wet fingers pressed to his lips, voice begging in a whisper, “Please? Please, he’s not back.. I’ll be good.” Minho sucks Jonghyun’s fingers back into his mouth, trying really hard to be seductive, or something. He’s horrible needy right now and Jinki isn’t around, so why can’t Jonghyun take care of it for a bit?

Jonghyun looks thoughtful a moment, lips licked and hips bucked slightly against Minho’s rolls with an angry sounding grunt, gaining a louder noise out of the other. He shoves Minho back, pulling at his top, mumbling something like ‘screw it’ before yanking Minho into a hard kiss, hands wandering the younger’s body, twisting in clothes that need to come off.

Jonghyun whines a bit internally, because he’d rather use the energy fooling around with Jinki than Minho, but the younger looked far more pathetic than he probably even realized, so Jonghyun settled in. At least he is cute enough to forgive. Jonghyun kisses at Minho’s squishy cheek, teeth dragging over it, confirming that Minho is indeed cute with his shuddering gasps.

He won’t mind playing with Minho for a little bit without Jinki present, not really. It will only be a bonus if it makes the oldest a little more aggressive with anger that the two were up to this behind his back.

Jonghyun grows more aroused at the though, using it to take Minho.

Minho presses hard against Jonghyun, hands cupping his head, smiling happily to be getting what he needs most right now, not mattering if from Jonghyun or Jinki. He just needs it and he’ll do anything to get it. He even bats long lashes, lips bitten with little teeth, trying to use more cute now to see how far that could get him.

It gets Minho enough more, Jonghyun’s movements growing rougher and faster to take him. He keeps up the cuteness, getting what he wants.

 

—

 

Jinki blinks wide eyes, not prepared to walk in on Jonghyun naked with a very naked Minho bouncing in his lap, back to the older. Jonghyun’s fingers are shoved in Minho’s open mouth, head leaned back on the shorter’s shoulder behind him, body arched out away from Jonghyun’s.

Jinki dropped his things, mouth hanging open, staring as Minho rides Jonghyun in the corner chair, obviously not noticing him yet with the noises he makes, too far gone. Jonghyun sees Jinki though, giving a moaning smirk.

“You’re late,” Jonghyun breathes against hot skin, hands pulling from Minho to make him stop. Minho stumbles to stand on wobble legs with stringing spit wiped from his mouth. Minho looks between them now with wide eyes, ears burning with shame now that he could think. He needed to work on his self-control again. It had grown so sloppy, making him look far too loose for his own good.

Jonghyun gestures for Jinki to come closer as he stands and drops to his knees, hands reaching to hurriedly unfasten the older’s pants with licked lips, finally able to get his hands on, or rather mouth on, what he really wants.

Minho falls beside Jonghyun, not about to let him have Jinki all to himself. He makes room with a bit of shoving so he can run his tongue over Jinki too, feel the older grow hard, and readying for a fight with Jonghyun, who will want to take Jinki first since Minho already got some from Jonghyun.

Somehow that’s still not fair to a horny Minho. He begins jerking Jonghyun of with his hand fallen between the shorter’s legs, sure if he comes sooner then the sooner he can ride Jinki in the chair instead.

Jinki groans and chews his lips red. Some days these two are too much to deal with, really. Jinki’s a lucky guy, he guesses. They’re going to pay later though, or have a very good explanation for why they can’t even wait for him like two little whores.


	47. barriers and pie

"Hyung! Hyuuung!" whines an exhausted 8-year-old Minho, who has fallen back behind two older boys for reasons.

"Minho-yah!" Jonghyun glances back and groans, "You picked too many berries."

Jinki nods while eating a few of his own berries early. He can’t wait till they get home and was them. Nope, what’s the sense in that.

Minho huffs and hurries faster, chubby legs only taking him so far. He has twice as many berries in his arms as the older boys, but then again, at least in his mind, the berry picking had become some sort of contest and Minho had to have the most. He certainly has the most and it’s slowing him down. “Waaaait!” he whines again.

Jinki and Jonghyun share a glance. They ignore the youngest while tossing berries at each other to catch in their mouths, big smiles and all.

Minho pouts and sulks. He wants to play too. Why did he pick so many berries? Oh oh! Minho stumbles and drops some of his berries. He stops and stares down at them while the older boys carry on. 

It’s a hard decision at eight-years-old to decide trying to pick the fallen berries up with full arms or skip it…

Minho blinks and doesn’t move. “Hyung!!”

"Minho-ya!" Jinki shouts with a full mouth. "Hurry so we can wash all these berries and eat!"

Minho pouts further and leaves his fallen berries behind.

"Mama will make me pie with these~," Jinki brags.

Jonghyun frowns, “I want pie..” 

"No," Jinki jokes while throwing another berry at Jonghyun. It hits the younger in the eye and he screams, dropping all his berries to the dirty ground. Jinki freezes in horror, like he possibly did just smashed his friend’s eyeball. 

Minho walks passed them while using his long neck to duck his head and eat berries from his arms. He munches and gets berry juices all over his face. He doesn’t care though. He’s in the lead~.


	48. ~noonas~ (M)

Soft fingers run through the young man’s messy dark hair, head held in an older woman’s warm lap face down. He shifts with a grunt, cheek brushing soft bare thighs and arms clinging to sheets behind the body. She really does smell nice, he thinks, mind distracted because he doesn’t want to admit what was happening was actually beginning to feel much better – good even. They were right about him, as usual. That’s awful enough in itself.

“Minho,” The older woman speaks in that high, song-like voice of hers, fingers falling to his neck in a loosening massage, “Call her unnie.” She shifts her naked body over soft sheets, grinning a bit mischievously.

Minho’s face curls in the woman’s thighs, breath a protest. “But.. noona..” His face burns, the thought alone embarrassing him, which shouldn’t given the situation he is in right now. He should have left the challenge at an uncomfortable finger or two. Not this. Never this much.

“Eunsook-unnie wants it,” the voice urges.

“Junghee-ya..” The oldest whines, hips still moving in a thoughtful rhythm. She lets her hands fall from Minho’s arched back, fingertips brushing her secured straps still tightly in their place to make sure everything stays smoothly. 

Junghee looks to the oldest, curls bouncing with her head movements. “Don’t you want to hear it?”

“Yeah, but..” Eunsook thinks a moment, breaths heavy with a roll of her hips. When Minho bucks back, voice growing into a high whine, she says with a bite of her lip and growl in the back of her throat, “Call me unnie,”. She leans over the younger till her bouncing chest can brush his damp back and she can reach to gently tug on Junghee’s curls, receiving a squeaked ‘unnie’ from the younger woman. In the moment, she was feeling far from shameless. But sex tends to do that to the woman.

“Call me unnie, Minho.” She drops her head to leave soft kisses over the younger’s shoulder. Her smooth voice softens, nearly a plea, “Please.”

Minho, face still burning hotter than any other part of his body right now, mumbles, “Unnie..”

“Again Minho,” Junghee commands in that high tone again, a hand sneaking between Minho’s spread knees to not-so-gently wrap a hand around him, tugging and stroking. “Maybe this will help.” Her voice is filled with her feminine smugness – sass.

“Unnie..” Minho’s head shakes in Junghee’s lap, and he squeaks “Unnie,” when the woman’s thumb moves over the tip of him just right, only leaving him twitching further into unbearable hardness.

Eunsook thrusts faster, her slicked toy moving smoothly in and out of the young man still on his knees bent under her with obvious body shudders. Eunsook’s long hair falling over them both isn’t helping matters either, strands teasing hot skin with their motion. Eunsook pushes deep with a few hard, short thrusts, causing Minho to shout in a squeak and toes curl as they lifted off the bed behind him. 

Junghee finds the oldest’s eyes pleading for something. She sits up slightly, leaning forward to capture Eunsook’s parted lips in a wet kiss. She presses further into it when the older’s tongue invites her and a hand reaches to her face, wanting to feel more. Junghee’s free hand sneaks between her own legs, moving against wet skin and causing a moan into Eunsook’s mouth. Her hips shift against her wrist with a smile.

The thrusts slow and Minho grips tightly at the messy bed sheets, trying to keep his voice down. He really doesn’t want the women to win – prove he could like this just as much. It was dumb, and stupid, and he doesn’t like it, and.. he really doesn’t want Eunsook-noona to stop. Keep going, keep going, keep--  Minho’s voice falls in a low whine, “More.. unnie..” his face curls in sheets between warm thighs, hips trying to rock back to meet the woman’s. “Unnie.. don’t- don’t stop.”

Junghee grins into the kiss with Eunsook. “Don’t stop, unnie,” she breathes, head tilting to meet in another heated kiss. 

Eunsook gets back into a rhythm with her dongsaengs turning her on and body tingling with energy to thrust harder again, room soon filling with Minho’s voice and sounds of skin meeting skin. She mumbles incoherent words about the two; loving them, how sexy they are right now, how she’s going to make youngest come with her toy. She pulls on Junghee’s curls, wanting the younger woman closer. The two really did a number on her when she was in the mood, and now was as good as any.

Junghee bucks slightly as firm hands grip her thighs and soon a warm tongue moving over her inner thigh, running higher. She groans into the kiss with Eunsook, hips jerking. When fingers moved to high, tongue near her hip, she pulls back, eyes locking with Eunsook’s as she chew’s her lips, body nearly quivering.

Both women nod, reading each other flawlessly. Eunseook stops, pulls out with a lady-like grunt from the youngest, and then lets Junghee shove the confused Minho to his back to crawl over him. 

“Noona?” Minho frowns, mostly mad at himself because the last thing he wants right now is for the oldest to stop what she was doing, though he refuses to say it out loud. 

“I’m your unnie too,” Junghee corrects, moving all the way up Minho’s body until she’s sitting crouched near his head, with no shame felt as her hand moves slowly down her warm body to get the pleasant tingles and shudder she desired. Briefly, Junghee’s gaze meets Minho’s big silly eyes, nearly making her giggle. There was a childish cuteness about the young man’s face and both women adore it probably more than they really should.

Eunsook pulls Minho’s legs back up, kneeling between them comfortably while stroking her toy, making sure she’s still slick, and silently pleased feeling like the dominate male right now. She pokes at the wet, tight rings of muscle again, causing the youngest to squirm before stretching him and slowly pushing her strapped on toy back in, feeling Minho jerk off the bed and twist his body slightly, gasping, “Unnie.”

Junghee presses her hands to Minho’s shoulders, keeping him against the bed as she quickly drops herself lower. Hands grip her bare thighs again, and the younger appears to understand what she was after, because his tongue was soon moving between her legs like she wanted while fingers pressed harshly into her skin – the discomfort he feels from Eunsook passing on to her too. She presses down a little further, sighing in a near breathy song.

Eunsook runs her fingertips down the younger woman’s back, causing Junghee to jerk and high voice grow. She smiles, getting back into a pace she feels comfortable with, energy high in the new position having the young man sprawled out in front of her to do whatever she pleases with.

It was empowering and possibly too sexy to express with words, though her voice did drop a few times, trying. She watches Junghee’s hips rock and rotate over Minho’s face, hands moving over her own thin body, cupping her small breasts and fingers pulling through curly hair those soft breaths coming from between bitten lips. If that isn’t the most perfect sight, Eunsook can’t be sure what is, especially with Minho’s whiny muffled voice coming from between the woman’s legs. Eunsook tries rolling her hips, lips parted in a breath. Minho’s voice grows, body tensing, twitching under her. Eunsook grins and repeats.

Junghee leans her upper body back enough to wrap her fingers slowly around Minho, more gently jerking this time. It seems to trigger a little more forceful action from the younger’s mouth, pleasing Junghee greatly. If she had anything really nice to say about the younger, it was his tongue. Often she would like him to just shut up and sit on his pretty little face to use that mouth of his to get off. Junghee shudders again, hand still twisting and stroking behind her in harder tugs.

Eunsook pulls Minho’s legs up more and spreads them further, hips moving evenly. Her finger brushes down Junghee’s spine, wishing she could wrap her hands around the younger’s soft chest and get a response out of her that way. Junghee’s perk breasts were one of the many things Eunsook loved about the younger woman. She leans forward, letting her fingers tease Minho’s much flatter and firm chest instead, slowing her rocks to watch him twist his body, fingers slipping over Junghee. She twists dark, rough skin just a bit, still envious she’s not playing with Junghee’s much more exciting breasts but pleased enough by Minho’s appealing reaction.

Eyes closed, Minho continues moving his tongue around the older woman, fingertips digging into her soft skin and lower body still rising with pleasure in a manner he never really gave thought to. He jerks again at Eunsook’s fingers and slowed pace, nails dragging along Junghee’s soft things. If he really does come from this he probably won’t hear the last of it. That was furthest from his mind right now though; curvy hips moving slowly above him as he tastes and licks the woman, other noona rocking pleasantly into him, causing his own body to jerk over tangled sheets.

In minutes, Junghee releases Minho, body falling forward until she grips the sheets between her hands, curls falling around her face. There’s a whine from under her, but she can’t care when she’s focused on her own pleasure. Besides, she was sure her unnie would take care of things. Minho’s grip tightens, movements growing sloppier. Junghee grins to herself knowingly. He really was easy, and that was a turn on in itself for her. She rolled her hips again, much faster, groaning and clutching sheets tightly.

Eunsook moves quickly again, lifting and tugging narrow hips slightly up into her lap. They’re short and quick, her thrusts, and Minho’s feet slide over the bed, toes curling in sheets. Eunsook smiles at the sight. She refuses to touch the younger, knowing she can gain his release with the right moves. He is close and stimulated enough, so it won’t be long or difficult now. Both women knew how to handle the toy, as well as a male’s body. Eunsook almost laughs smugly. 

The oldest watches Junghee’s curves roll in front of her, teeth coming down over her raw lips in a harsh bite. Minho’s muffled voice falls loudly, back bouncing off the bed and hands falling to grab at the sheets inside of smooth thighs. Eunsook only has to wait a little longer for the younger to come, white spilling over his heavily breathing body, twitching through his release. She licks her lips, watching Minho’s body fidget uncomfortably beneath her and white strings sling all over. She feels another power rush and still very aroused by her achievement.

Eunsook slows, leaning over him to run her tongue up his lower body, licking up stringing white. Muscles twitch at the pressing of her mouth and then lips, tongue soon dipping into the warm curves of his body. The younger really was adorable in such a venerable state, voice whining and body twisting like he was being tickled more than he could stand.

Junghee fidgets ahead of Eunsook, body tensing and voice rising. Her hands grip tightly to the sheets, head rolling and voice singing in breaths while her thighs begin squeezing and tremble around Minho’s head, reaching the high she wanted.

Eunsook pulls out moments later, then Junghee crawls off Minho, leaving his face messy and wet. Both quickly roll his limp body to his back and out of the way, allowing him some downtime. He groans in protest, but neither really care at this time. Eunsook’s strap-on is quickly discarded as she lays back on the bed, legs bent so Junghee can crawl between them, using her mouth to get Eunsook to her own orgasm. 

Minho doesn’t move, save for his deep breathing. Now that he was coming off his high, pain was starting to settle in, along with embarrassment at what really happened.  One very undeniable happening was Minho experiencing the biggest orgasm of his life. He never would have thought something such as this…

“I told him, Junghee-ya~,” Eunsook breathes in a giggle, a hand moving over her large, soft chest and the other tangling in Junghee’s soft hair. “I would get him to come with a toy. Didn’t even need my hand by the end.”

Minho bounces on the bed, yelling in protests. It’s only a long, effeminate whine and he regrets the actions for the soreness it inflames. 

Eunsook pulls her long dark hair up only to drop it, letting it fall around her and she laughs, far out of her shell right now. It’s obvious while she speaks, “Junghee-ya, how about we dress up our new girlfriend in something pretty later.”

Junghee’s head pops up between curvy thighs, face turning towards Minho. She licks her wet mouth, soon grinning at the idea. “I love you unnie,” Junghee declares, falling back between the older’s legs and quickly getting a groan and twitch from Eunsook.

The oldest giggles again, a hand falling to slap the back of Minho’s thigh beside her. “What do you say, pretty? You can be unnies’ gorgeous doll.”

Minho shudders. Junghee gets excited, movements showing it and fingers running down near her mouth to tease further. It causes Eunsook to practically screech and claw at Minho’s hot, damp skin. The youngest yelps, face burying into the sheets. 

Minho mumbles into the bed, “Unnie..”

He doesn’t look forward to the idea, or so he tries to tell himself. Nope. Not at all. Stupid.

Eunsook’s body rolls, voice falling shamelessly in broken breaths, “I want you in dress the next time I screw you. You’ll be so pretty, lace hiked up around you while I make you call me unnie again, squirming under me or maybe bent over something, or, orr--” her voice ends in a high sigh, bed bouncing slightly with the thrusts of her hips.

“Noona..” Minho’s face burns, but his body is excited at the thought alone. He groans low and long in his deep voice, not sure how this ever happened to him.

Junghee speaks between Enunsook’s legs, “Unnie, don’t even get me started.. You will need to show me your ways.”

Eunsook laughs, petting Junghee’s head affectionately while watching adorable puppy eyes staring up at her. “Next time, huh?”

Minho whines, fate sealed.

He really had the craziest noonas ever. But that certainly didn’t make them any less sexy. Maybe it made them that more sexy, honestly. 

Minho finds a smile while the two older women scoot around the bed until the three are cuddling under thin sheets and playing with each other’s hair as they drifted off to sleep.

Once Minho wakes, he sulks and complains to his noonas about the pain he’s left in because of a dumb sex toy. Neither woman has much sympathy. It shows in their coos at his ‘cuteness’, pinching fingers at his sore bottom, and teases with promises to be gentler with him next time.


	49. training (M)

Jonghyun squishes Eunsook’s chest tighter around his wet dick, fingertips sinking slightly into each large, plump breast as he rocks between them. “Noona—” he takes a deep, growling breath, “I love your tits.”

Eunsook giggles, eyes smiling. She leans forward slowly, burying Jonghyun’s pulsing length further between her breasts. She says with a assertive tone, “Oh, I know, babe.”

Minjung sits by, still in panties and a bra, head low as she frowns at her small chest that couldn’t possibly satisfy Jonghyun-oppa like her unnie’s. She cups tiny breasts, gives them a jiggle, and then sighs.

Jonghyun is still grunting and thrusting when Eunsook becomes slightly bored, nodding towards Minjung. “Minjunggie-ya. Grope his ass and eat it out, hm?”

Minjung blinks her wide eyes and Jonghyun’s movements falter, having heard the words loud and clear and nearly blushing now, of all times. Eunsook slaps her palms over Jonghyun’s, keeping them pinned to her breasts. Her head drops and her tongue pokes out; even if she can’t reach his cock, at least she can be visually stimulating to the young man trapped between her breasts. He whimpers, hips bucking.

“Unnie… that’s, uh…” Minjung plays with her hair and draws long skinny legs closer.

“Do it for me, please, Minjunggie—you would look so good.” Eunsook lets out a genuine moan then, aroused just by imagining Minjung doing anything she requests. “So perfect…” she mumbles more to herself than anyone.

Brow furrowed, Minjung licks her lips, determined to please Eunsook. She crawls behind Jonghyun, hands reaching to spread cheeks with a groping, massaging grip. He squeaks at the action, thrusts slowing again.

Eunsook has the biggest smile as Jonghyun shudders and nearly shrieks right in front of her, Minjung’s mouth and tongue having reached and lapped at clenching muscle. It takes a moment, but Jonghyun works up his movements again, even grows faster with them, eyes squeezed closed or scrunched with each motion of Minjung’s mouth behind him, a warm tongue surely poking inside his hole.

“You going to cum?” Eunsook asks in a bit, lips chewed. Jonghyun nods with a gasp. 

“Good, I want to watch you cum on Minjung’s pretty little face.” Jonghyun nods again with understanding.

Shortly he’s pulling from between Eunsook’s damp breasts and Minjung is settled back on her knees, mouth wet and gaze a bit dazed. She flinches, seeming to not realize as Jonghyun blows his load over her face, stringing it on flushed cheeks and in long eyelashes.

Minjung sits on the floor with a puckered face, looking upset enough Eunsook giggles a bit in her voice as she calls out, “Aww.. come here babygirl, let unnie help.”

Minjung crawls between Eunsook’s spread legs, eyes squinted to find her way, lips forcedly pouting once she settles on her knees. Eunsook swipes cum away with her thumbs as she gently holds Minjung’s face and then dips to run her tongue over the younger’s cheek, licking up the taste of Jonghyun.

Eunsook is proud she doesn’t even have to say a word to Jonghyun: he’s already kneeling behind Minjung, reaching around to touch and grope at small breasts through her bra.

Eunsook swallows the noise Minjung makes with a hard kiss and Jonghyun lifts the bra up over her chest, palms brushing the bare skin of tiny tits and hardened nipples.

“Noona…” Jonghyun calls.

Eunsook drags from the kiss, noises of Minjung’s cute voice crying out ‘oppa’ beside her ear as she continues cleaning up the young man’s dirtied mess off her babygirl’s sweet face.


	50. young noble (M)

Jinki swipes his crinkled nose and Jonghyun huffs while stepping back after all the effort it was to get the tall, gangly young man into a private room away from too many witnesses, somewhere down by the docks in old rickety sheds. Minho, as the young man had kept persisting his name was after several drinks, is now in the care of two buzzed sailors, poor and in need of any quick currency. The last of their money sits in some tavern used up on drinks and a little stale bread.

Minho giggles, drunk like most young nobles when they get a chance to run loose and experience the real world. This young one happened to be fresh for the pickings and at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was sure to lose that annoying, proper and mannered personality the more drinks the two sailors challenged him to. He had grown giggly and loud enough the owner nearly tossed them out. The two are lucky they have gotten as far on this job.

“Strip him,” Jinki says, being the older of the two and able to throw orders around, even if Jonghyun snuffs at them and drags his feet.

“Aye aye, captain.” Jonghyun gives a salute with a wide grin, and it’s apparent he’s gone and got himself drunker than need be for their work.

Jonghyun is tugging at Minho’s expensive clothes full of fancy pins and the sorts of small beads that will make thieving sailors enough coins to make it by at least a little longer, when the young man slurs, “Are- are we friends now?”

“Sure,” Jonghyun laughs, taking the coat completely off and unbuttoning the blouse beneath it.

Jinki rolls his eyes, but finds a tiny grin because the noble sure is as pretty as they come - face of soft features and skinny figure swaying femininely. He’s quite a pretty little thing.

“Friend,” Minho mumbles, “Why.. why are you taking my clothes?”

“Uh..”

“Am I dirtied?”

“Yeah sure, we’re just going to give you a bath.” Jonghyun had heard many stores about the nobles bathing all the time, multiple times a day even, so it makes sense to drag that out now he guessed.

Minho’s head falls back in a loud bubble of giggles. “They were so wrong– the lower-class are a treasure.”

Jonghyun glances back at Jinki with raised brows, as if to say ‘this guy, really…’ He finds a pouch in the pocket of pants he removes with the helpful kicks of Minho’s long legs. Jonghyun flips it upside down, trying to spill any coins from it. It’s completely empty, already spent. Minho notices and laughs loudly again.

Jonghyun scoffs and tosses the small pouch aside. “At least the clothes are worth something,” he mumbles and taps sandaled feet at well-made boots, shoving them out of his way over the dirty floors.

“Do all nobles have such small heads?” Jonghyun asks with pressed lips, looking at the drunk man from side to side. Minho laughs again. Jonghyun studies the youth like he’s a creature from another world, and he sort of is, since he’s certainly not from Jonghyun’s world.

“I don’t know,” Jinki has no real thoughts to add on he matter.

Once Minho is bare naked and slumped over, Jonghyun is neatly collecting the clothes he’s gathered and making jokes. “You know them noblemen, big hearts but tiny dicks.” His finger drags down bare skin below the navel, still finding it so odd, the noble grooming techniques, of being soft and hairless all over. He can’t imagine the discomfort of such treatments to his own body that usually gets about one good bath a week, and he’s sort of attached to the body hair he has, it makes him special he thinks. Jonghyun had once hated those upper-class, but now, he just sort of pities them, especially seeing the young ones trying to escape such a life.

Jinki snickers behind his hands at Jonghyun’s cheeky joke. He finally leans back, sitting comfortably, eyes closed as he settles into the nice buzz and happy thoughts of more to drink and food to fill his empty stomach.

Jonghyun is scuffling around but Jinki pays no mind to it. Not until the younger man is straddling his lap, gaze drunk and face flushed with arousal.

“Let’s do it, here and now. No one is around.” Jonghyun rolls against Jinki, lips licked, slight bulging in his pants bumping the older’s middle.

“You’re always so needy,” Jinki’s nose crinkles.

“You make me that way..” Jonghyun mumbles while pressing a kiss to Jinki’s cheek then lips. He moans a growl, motions growing more forceful.

Jinki grips hips and helps bounce Jonghyun in his lap, mouths meeting in sloppy kisses, tongues dragging over chins and necks, teeth nipping at skin, marking each as their own once more.

The two, in their heating movements, are interrupted by groans and Minho’s voice. “Where.. what’s happening?”

Jonghyun leans back, glancing over the young noble trying to move and failing at each turn, then back to Jinki, raising a brow with a growing grin.

Jinki frowns.

“Come on..” Jonghyun kisses Jinki again, teeth tugging at his lower lip, being persistent. He has no shame, really.

Jinki nods an okay, giving in to the request.

Jonghyun is up and stumbling his short figure over to Minho, tattered clothes being tugged off here and there, until he falls at the other’s side, leaning over to kiss his soft cheek, then lips, before hands roam over a flat chest and tongue flicks at nipple. He finds a taste not so familiar and the softness like nothing he’s felt before. He wants more of it.

Jinki sits back while Jonghyun has his way with the other man as he comments here and there about it being his first noble, or he’s cute like a girl despite being male, or his dick is small enough it looks like it could be that of ladies parts. Jinki snorts at some of the jokes, and Minho either doesn’t hear them or care, or just far off drunk to argue a lowly, lewd underclass.

“He tastes so clean..” Jonghyun comments, mouth wronging over bare chest, down smooth thighs, hands hooking under knees to bend the young man in half, mouth finding the puckered muscle easily in the clean, hairlessness. He licks, drags, presses lips, even sure hips are trying to roll and buck upwards towards his face. He pulls back to add with wonder, “He even taste clean here..” Nobles are tricky people, Jonghyun concludes. The body below him shudders and gasps as he leans back in, soaking soft skin in every which way with sudden eagerness. If nobles were edible he would surely be eating this one to fill a tummy gone empty too many nights.

Jonghyun tries wet fingers next, experimenting at his own pace, giving a grin here and there when the noble quivers and clenches around his fingers with cracking moans and deep breathes. He may taste different but he doesn’t feel much different.

Jinki’s undeniably aroused at the noises of the two though, Jonghyun’s usual high-pitched sighs mingling with that of an unexpectedly loud noble. He doesn’t even have to watch to know when Jonghyun is penetrating the noble, voice grunts and hand over Minho’s mouth a moment as he nearly scream in a choking voice.

The loud slap of wet skin fills the room, along with whimpering whines and groaning grunts. Jinki’s mudded and torn pants grow tighter by the minute. Each thrust is accompanied by Minho’s cracking voice ‘ah-ah-ah, mmhm, ahh..ah-ah..’ and heavy breathes, nearly drowning out Jonghyun’s grunts.

“Jinki..” Jonghyun calls, getting no attention. He tries again, stopping his movements and ignoring whimpers of protest and clawing hands for more. “Jinki.. Jinki-ssi~.”

Jinki doesn’t open his eyes or pay mind until after there’s loud noise of shifting with whines and curses. He peeks an eye open, finding Jonghyun’s chin resting on Minho’s shoulder, young noble in his lap, legs held from behind knees to easily hold legs in the air and expose all of the soft nakedness and hairless smooth of a noble to Jinki like some gift.

Jonghyun nibbles at Minho’s body, marking fair skin with ownership over narrow shoulders and a long neck tilted to the side, head hung low. The sailor is still inside the other’s body, giving a few jerks of his hips, making Minho bounce wet in his lap with widely spread legs and arms reaching behind Jonghyun to steady himself.

“I loosened it up, just for you..”

The whiny voice and Jonghyun’s gaze are far too tempting for Jinki to resist much longer. He’s been with a noble before, but that was a horny woman he had drinks with then robbed her blind before she woke in the morning. This would be much different, but not really at all.

Minho’s fallen head lifts enough to find Jinki’s gaze, giving an invitation with slowly blinking eyes and batting lashes, voice panting whines but words uneeded.

“For you..” Jonghyun says in a fond sigh, “For my Jinki..”

Jinki gives in. He moves and settles close, dirtied hands first rubbing over the clean of Minho’s skin, then taking a kiss from the noble’s mouth, tongue dragging wet over lips and down a soft chin. Each touch and brush of his mouth taint what is held above him by society. It feels good soiling it.

Jinki doesn’t undress as much as Jonghyun, instead just loosening pants and standing once more to drag his leaking tip over Jonghyun’s mouth. The man parts his lips, allowing Jinki to press warm and thick into his mouth, soaking his length as he still holds the naked groaning noble curled against him, eyes closing a moment just to enjoying and savor the moment. Jonghyun’s face drags against the tickling short hairs of Jinki’s lower body, taking it deep. The musky scent of his best friend and partner is always arousing when this close, nose brushing fuzzy hairs, leaving Jonghyun longing for more.

Jinki pats his head, giving a moan of “Mmm. You do good~.”

Jonghyun’s tongue drags, voice a near whimper, saliva stringing as Jinki slows his gently rocking hips to pulling out and moves back between Minho’s spread legs with slight pumps at his wet length. Jonghyun licks lips and waits excitedly for Jinki to press in right beside him, both rubbing in wet heated intimately.

Jonghyun is groaning and clamping a hand over Minho’s mouth again while he gargles a shriek and the upper-class man claws at Jinki’s skin, leaving a mark himself, as the sailor slowly thrusts his soaked length in beside Jonghyun’s, three pressing together gradually as one. Jinki’s lips part and eyelids flicker, pressure overwhelmingly good.

Jonghyun’s eyes close as Jinki slides beside him in wet, slipping jerks, and Jinki glances at Minho’s lashes fluttering and eyes rolling back as his head falls over Jonghyun’s arm, breathes shaky. Jinki slowly pulls out then pushes back in, going further than before, dragging a shuddering whine from Jonghyun and a knee-jerking, feet shaking cry out of Minho. The young noble pants in short breaths, tongue licking lips then left to hang from his mouth, lips parted to take in sharper air, bounced naked and stuffed full between two laps.

It’s sloppy and messy until the two find a fine rhythm in sharing the same warm, tight hole. Jonghyun presses the heartbeat and warmth of Minho’s thin body between the two just to reach Jinki’s neck, kiss it, hum his moans over wet skin of the man he adores. His hummed voice praises Jinki for how good he is and how much he wants him, then dropping slight praise to a noble sharing his ‘pristine hole’ with dirty sailors.

Despite a few pretty tears running from Minho’s scrunched eyes, he still smiles and kisses anything his mouth can find, sucking, licking like he has little experience but going to enjoy himself despite it. He’s even grown half-hard, leaking and rubbing smooth between bodies. He’s possibly not just drunk on alcohol anymore. He mumbles ‘friend’ a few times, though it goes barely noticed among all the other noises.

Jinki is reminded how many drinks Jonghyun has in him again once he mumbles incoherently, “Let’s make sure his body never forgets..” Jonghyun pulls Minho back towards him, trying to go deeper this time with a grind that causes the noble to cry out, toes curling and stretching in air by dangling feet. “..how good it is to have dick inside him. Hmm..” he licks across Minho’s skin with a drunken giggle, nearly basking in the trembling of the youth’s body.

Jinki has no disagreements, apparently; leaning in to nibble on caller bone and grope at the wet, spread cheeks sitting below half in his lap. Minho’s whole body shudders again, damp and hot, and he tightens in twitches around both lengths with a long whine and clawing fingers at whatever is closest.

Minutes later, Minho is sprawled out on the floor, naked and cum from two thick loads dribbling between spread legs, dirtied in all places just like any poor sailor his class look down upon. Jonghyun lazily dresses while Jinki watches the noble taking in deep breaths with a gaze that looks very distant, possibly ready to pass out for a few hours.

“I think we should take him with us.”

“Huh?!” Jonghyun slips and falls, pants tangled around his knees.

Jinki smiles, most genuine one in too long as he swipes hair from Minho’s face, find it soft and flushed and very appealing in a way he still can’t put his finger on. “Yeah, let’s take him.”

“As ransom?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s dangerous, Jinki.”

“I don’t care, I want him.” Jinki’s honest thought slips out as their discussion grows to a near heated argument.

“As you wish..” Jonghyun then closes his mouth and finishes dressing in silence, his place known.

Jinki covers Minho with the long coat of his, giving the young man some dignity back, maybe just because he likes him. His fingers brush over skin where a darkening mark lies, from either him or Jonghyun, and in a sense, that already makes him theirs. He’s is now claimed by the dirty, lower-class.

Jonghyun raises a brow while looking over Minho’s belongings once more. “We still getting money off the clothes?”

“Definitely,” Jinki snorts, not changing that part of the plan at all.

“So how will we sneak him on a ship?”

“Well figure it out. Find us a big barrel or something, there’s plenty of them around here with all the taverns.” Jinki glances around the dirtied room spotting an old, emptied woolsack that says ‘rice’ and some tattered ropes. They could makeshift clothing for the noble, after pawning off his fancy clothes and all.

Jonghyun has one more very urgent question. “I’ve always heard stories and rumors, but I never thought they could be real until now..”

“What?” Jinki looks to Jonghyun finding his thoughtful expression.

“Do nobles really poop gold?”

Jinki gives a look like Jonghyun is some precious little kid, then turns back his noble with a shaking head. He pats Minho’s body again, loving the smooth touch of it even while dirtied. “You’ve heard too many stories.”

“Yeah..” Jonghyun laughs. The man nearly thought they had themselves a golden goose in human form and the two would finally be rich and own a ship of their very own, sailing as proper pirates or something. His dream is slightly dashed.

Never the less though, Jonghyun still has dreams of Captain Jinki and him at his side on their huge ship sailing the seas – oh, and now possibly a noble fallen from grace to be their deck boy.


	51. thinking back... (M)

Thinking back on it, Onew shouldn’t have…

 

–slept with Jonghyun and Minho in a foggy intense cluster of a night. One too many drinks, a shorty touching him any chance he got, and a tall guy anxious until he drank himself under the table and let loose to a loud voice, it all lead up to Jinki waking in bed with two other guys, everyone naked sore and hung over.

Minho is literally laying tangled in sheets with a small his head on Jinki’s bare middle and long legs over Jonghyun’s back, shorter sprawled out on his stomach over the mattress.

Jinki licks dry lips, “Did we-”

“Yeah..” Jonghyun groaned and wiggled at Minho’s weight over him.

“No we didn’t- we uh we got drunk and naked and fell asleep,” Minho tries to explain it away, lisping deep voice almost lost on the other two and throbbing heads. “Like… this..?”

“Says the guy with the sore ass,” Jonghyun mumbles.

Minho kicks at Jonghyun’s jiggly bottom barely hidden under sheets, hoarse voice speaking up with a flustered edge. “Like yours isn’t.”

Jinki doesn’t remember all the places his dick went last night but he feels awfully drained. Jinki wipes hair from his face, sighing.

He’s so screwed.

Only several days pass before Jonghyun and Minho come on to him again, acting dick-starved, at least for his. Hands rub and grope at him and Jinki grumbles, two undeniable cuties giving him feelings he doesn’t want to acknowledge and attention he craves. “I need to drink first,” he tells them.

A few bottles later and Jinki’s kicking off clothes and jumping into bed with two guys, and he’s totally content with this three person relationship developing around them. Especially when Minho later asks them out for a sweet, charming dinner or when a day after Jonghyun drags them to a loud, fun concert.

Minho brings out Jinki’s teasing side and he wants to squeeze cutie cheeks of that babyface or kiss the hand of a handsome man.

Jonghyun filled Jinki with new found worth and satisfaction. He wanted the young man’s rough kisses and shorter height to lean his head to a firm, comforting shoulder.

Thinking back on it, Jinki shouldn’t have- but he’s glad he did.


	52. home alone

note:  cause [this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fnetizenbuzz.blogspot.com%2F2013%2F12%2Fhollywood-macaulay-culkin.html&t=YmQwYzk5NmVjOTVhNzM3NzI4MTk3ZmUwMTBhZTI0ZDY2NzcyNjJiNyxjejZwa2cxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AKfJX5dmwxOkzjrZUksGxtg&p=http%3A%2F%2F0nho.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F74805769396%2Fhome-alone-onjongho&m=1) amused me.

 

 

\--

 

Jinki wiggles holiday bells hanging of a bottle of alcohol as Minho answers the door of Jonghyun’s humble apartment. His eye-smile crinkles with a giggle and Minho laughs, hand hiding his smile and head tilting to show off his santa hat, both obviously being festive. They meet in a tight, laughing hug before Minho moves aside, letting the older into to kick of his shoes and join the ‘singles party’. The last several years the three have been chronically single during the holidays.

Jonghyun sits on the floor with lazy posture, mouth full of a candy cane, hand pointing at the tv with a choking laugh. “Hyung hyung, come watch Kevin with us.”

Jinki glances at the tv, finding a movie he’s seen too many times to count, especially around this time of year – lonely Christmas.

Minho throws finger food at Jonghyun while also shoving some in his mouth, sliding around the hard floors in his socks. “Guys, Kevin is our girlfriend.”

The older two look silently at Minho with judging stares and back to the tv screen where a young kid is running around an empty home.

Minho blinks, shoulders shrugged with sudden shyness. He confesses, “It sounded better in my head…”

Jonghyun laughs and throws his candy cane at Minho, missing, while Jinki just smiles with a simple shaking of his head.

Jinki grabs some glasses from the kitchen counter, making his way to sit beside Jonghyun on the floor. He pokes his foot at the small dog trying to sniff his things, to which Jonghyun lifts the small animal, cooing at it as he declared his own pet a girlfriend.

Minho shoves his foot at Jonghyun’s shoulder as she steps beside him, frowning at the better joke while the older gives kisses to his ‘girl’.

Minho sits on the other side of Jonghyun, fingers fiddling with his santa hat and other hand reaching to gently pet the dog held in Jonghyun’s arms.

Jinki crosses his legs under him as he pours the three of them a drink, passing each one down the line.

The tv is the only noise in the room as each cheer to each other with forced smiles, because behind them they’re all horribly lonely. After Jonghyun’s drink his down, he says in a cringing voice, not much thought behind his words. “Guys, we should just date each other then we won’t be alone.”

Minho chokes on his drink and Jinki stares wide eyes at Jonghyun.

“Huh?” Jinki asks, empty glass lowered.

Jonghyun blinks wide eyes, head tilted, realizing what he really was implying.

Minho suddenly cheers his empty glass, smile goofy, leaving one to wonder if he’s already drunk. “Christmas isn’t over, let’s do couple stuff.” It’s said as a joke, but not really at the same time.

“We could go out?” Jinki suggests, brows raised.

None of them quite realize they already have been doing ‘couple stuff’ the past several years. Ask a friend of theirs though and gossip would fly at speculation on such an odd friendship the three have.

Jonghyun raises his hands, dog still in his lap, slapping the shoulders of both young men on either side of him. He smiles, speaking in his high voice, “Let’s go, girls!”

Jinki drops his head and Minho slaps at Jonghyun’s touch with a frown.

“What? I treat my ladies well.”

“Watch it,” Jinki warns that his teasing is going too far.

As the older two quibble a moment, Minho leans over, body long enough to grab the bottle near Jinki and pour new drinks. His hat is stolen by Jinki in the process, leaving laughter filling the room.

The classic holiday movie is soon forgotten as three friends go out on a Christmas date, neither one of them as lonely as before oddly enough.

 

 

 


	53. ignored

 

 

 

#1

 

 

Minho sighs, lips subconsciously pouting, laying sprawled out on the couch, taking a moment of ’woe is me’. He doesn’t like to acknowledge he gets that way, but he here he is in one of those moments. Lazily, he checks his phone again, and like the time before no reply. Not from either one.

Minho drops his head to the cushion, feeling again like some busted junk of a third wheel. He’s sure Jinki and Jonghyun, his roommates- best friends- friends with befits, are off on that project again, some music project they say is for class. They’re totally making a band, Minho is sure, and he’s not invited.

He wants to join. He could pick up an instrument and learn to play if they would teach him. But no, they’re doing it by themselves and Minho has no musical talent to offer and it sucks because they’re moving froward faster than him, nearing graduation faster than him, they’ll both move on without him before he knows it.

And Minho’s seen it, the way the look at each other, how their ‘FwB’ relationship seemed to deepen without Minho. He loves them both a lot- a lot lot – and he doesn’t know how to express it so maybe all the signals are crossed.

Jonghyun and Jinki will date and he will be the no strings attached friend.

Also they’ll probably have a cool band.

Minho groans, head thumping on the couch. Once noise of the older roommates returning home catches Minho’s ear, he goes limp, pretend he’s a sleep- or dead. It’s all the same lately. The poor act is short lived though, once someone drops their weight on him, causing his to squeak.

“He’s awake.”

“Minho-ya..”

He doesn’t answer.

There’s silence, the two older men looking to each other.

“He’s sulking again.”

Irritated hearing that coming from them too often lately, Minho’s voice slips out “I’m not.”

“He’s definitely sulking, hyung.”

The two sit on either side of Minho, then tug and push, forcing his body to sit up. Minho blinks, lips presses as he’s till very upset, and sulking though he won’t admit it.

“Why are you like this lately?”

“I would swear we had a chick for a roommate.”

Minho shoots Jonghyun a look, silent but clear in saying ‘you’re one to talk, I could drag out all your dirt’. It shuts Jonghyun down a bit. “You guys are making a band and not including me.”

“What?”

Jonghyun laughs, though hides it behind his hand, not meaning anything bad by it.

“It’s not a band,” Jinki explains, “Really. We just really enjoy music together.”

“It’s how we met in high school,” Jonghyun says, like he’s proud of the memory.

Yeah, high school stories, before Minho was in high school or even befriended. They like doing things alone together. Minho isn’t invited.

Minho just comes right out with it, tired and wanting facts so he can move on. “Are you two dating? I mean, if you are, you can just tell me I won’t me mad.” The last part caught thick in his throat, because he knows it would really upset him, as much as he still wants to see them both happy.

They both laugh and Minho frowns, feeling made fun of. He tries to quickly stand, just leave the two alone, but hands pull on him, forcing him back to a seat.

“We’re all friends right?”

Minho doesn’t nod.

“Hyung,” Jonghyun speaks in a lower voice directed at Jinki, talking like the two have had many private conversations about it, “I told you it was a bad idea..”

Jinki tilts his head in thought, then reaches for Minho’s, pulling him with palms full of baby-fat cheeks to face him. “You’ve got feelings for both of us now, huh?”

Minho’s ashamed to admit it. He always had liked them though, as older guys to admire, but when drunk nights turned into fumbling experimentation with sexuality and boundaries, later morphing into an understanding of friends who also had intimate moments, it wasn’t easy to keep any sort of feeling that might cross lines at bay. Not for a heart-on-your-sleeve kind of person like Minho.

Jonghyun’s head leans to Minho’s back, arms wrapping around his middle in a loose hug, as Jinki still holds his face so he can’t turn way and deny the question.

“Minho-ya..” Jonghyun snuggles the young man with a small smile.

Jinki’s curled lips spread into a wide grin, eyes crinkling and nose scrunched with a silent giggle.

“It’s okay..”

“We love.”

Jinki presses a soft kiss to Minho’s lips, then lets him go. Jonghyun tightens his hug with a rougher snuggle before pulling away himself.

“I think we should go have drinks tonight.”

“On you?” Jinki’s brows arch, giving Jonghyun’s offer a look.

Jonghyun made a face. “I’m broke.”

“I’ll do it,” Minho says, looking between both with a faint smile, because he would always do anything for either of them. Before the other two can really react, Minho leans over to each with a kiss to their cheeks, then he’s up, leaving to go get ready, but actually trying to get out of the room because he didn’t know what to say or where they stand if the two really do know how he feels. It leaves him feeling too exposed.

Once Minho was out of the room, the older two look at each other with fallen expressions. “What are we going to do with him?”

“I don’t know.”

“I told you we shouldn’t have messed around with him. He gets easily attached.”

Jinki sighs.

“Didn’t you notice?” Jonghyun says like he’s more attentive to Minho than the older.

“I guess I didn’t..” Jinki shrugs with a smile, lying.

Jonghyun doesn’t say anymore.

“So,” Minho peeks his head around the corner, big eyes bright with life again, smile sweet, “Are we going out for drinks or not?”

The older men are on there feet, in a hurry to go out and have a good time, just the three of them.

 

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

 

#2

 

 

 

“Yeah but..” Jonghyun puffs, dropping another heavy box to the scratched up, hardwood floor, and he could swear the other two were making him carry all the heavy stuff. “Why do I have to share a room with you?”

Minho, always the more thoughtful of the three, handed Jonghyun a new bottle of cold water, lid even loosened for him. “You mean why does Jinki-hyung get his own room?” Minho arches his brows.

“Yeah, that..” Jonghyun waves a bit dismissively, sipping his refresh drink and trying to loosen tight muscles. “You got weird sleeping habits.”

Minho looks at Jonghyun like he forgets they’ve actually shared a bed before, and he’s probably rolled on top of the short man more than once.

“We drew straws,” Jinki says as he fully steps into the home, smile bright, even while carrying a box with a sweaty brow. “I won.”

The younger two stare at Jinki’s smug little grin.

A small, less-than-modern apartment was to be the young mens new home. They were all in university now, and since Minho gradated high school six months ago while Jinki and Jonghyun crashed about wherever they could be between classes and jobs, the three decided to get their own place together, lower the costs and all that. They are a tiny clique of best friends- or some days more than that. The privacy would also be great for those moments.

Minho stepped over to Jinki with a cold drink for him this time.

“I think you cheated.”

Jinki looks at Jonghyun and his accusation while taking the offered water, shoulders shrugged and lips pressed in a smile, like he really possibly did cheat.

“I’ll just sleep in hyung’s bed with him,” Minho says as he leans into Jinki, head resting on his shoulder with closed eyes. “Then you can have the room to yourself at night.”

“Hey, hey,” Jonghyun looks not to like that idea very much.

Jinki pulls away from Minho’s touch, pushing some boxes aside for more boxes to come through the door. They all had too much junk. “We’re all going to be living together now. We’ll see each other every day, it’s fine.”

“And I’ll make a chore list~,”

Attention is turned to Minho. 

“So help me Minho..”

Not what most working university students want to ever hear in their lives.

Jinki reaches for Jonghyun, leaning on the shorter in a ‘weak’ giggling fit. Jonghyun, even if a little irritated, can’t help but smile then.

Minho sips a bottle of water, big eyes widening with confusion, not realizing he’s ‘that guy’, because he was just sincerely trying to be helpful, and tidy, and on a schedule, etc. Orderly is good. “What?”

“I think..” Jinki says, hand patting Jonghyun’s shoulder with a genuine smile, younger staring down Minho in a pouty face suddenly, “We’re gonna be good roommates.” 

 

 

 


	54. flirts

Eunsook sits at a café table, reading a book and sipping some tea, enjoying her time alone. She shifts large glasses over her face and turns another page of her book. The voice of a young man clears as he helps himself to sitting at her tiny table.

“Ah, funny meeting you here again,” Jonghyun says with a smile, trying to flirt.

Eunsook knows his name, age, phone number, likes and dislikes. She knows a lot about him because he won’t leave her alone and rambles on and on.

“Remember me?”

Eunsook nods, book lifted back so she can read once more.

“Good, excellent, fantastic.” Jonghyun drums his fingers over the table. He looks ready to ask something, possibly for another date, those ones she never replies to, but suddenly another young man sits beside him, again someone helping themselves to her table. Rude, to be quite honest.

“Noona,” Minho passes a box of chocolates toward the woman, always giving her things, and she knows less about this guy. She recalls a name, age, and many gifts given to her. He is often quiet like her, just sitting close by without a word, and that was a nice change from Jonghyun. Speaking of-

“Buzz off, she’s my date,” Jonghyun scoffs.

Minho’s lips press and fists shake over the table. Still he does nothing, acting like the older, but short and little, man isn’t there. Eunsook nearly finds a smile because if this is his new tactic – pretend Jonghyun doesn’t exist – to piss the guy off, it could be a fun watch. At least funner than their last fight she had read a whole chapter of a book through.

“Are you ignoring me?” Jonghyun’s exasperated eyes dart to Eunsook. “Is he ignoring me?”

Eunsook shrugs and sips her tea.

“Hey brat,” Jonghyun flicks at Minho’s face. The younger cringes but that’s all the reaction he gets.

“Noona, you hear that weird buzzing sound, like a fly or something?” Minho still doesn’t look at Jonghyun.

Eunsook shrugs again. She looks between the two obviously irritated young men. They almost seem like dumb high-schoolers, you know, not her type.

“So,” Jonghyun leans forward, apparently going to ignore Minho if Minho is ignoring him. “About tonight-”

“-Noona, go out with me tonight,” Minho butts in.

Both finally look at each other, glaring hard, and really if looks could kill.

Eunsook sets her book down she can’t even read anymore with all the noise, presses her glasses back, then looks to both young men, voice found. “You two should fix this sexual tension you have going on between each other before even trying to ask me on a date.”

It’s rare when Eunsook will give either the time of day with her soft voice, so the guys stare then look back to each other. They quickly look away this time, flushed but anger trying to mask it.

Eunsook smiles, stand with her book, then quickly leaves the two do deal with their own issues so she can go read in peace. Oh, but wait. Eunsook steps back, still finding both fidgeting and eyes anywhere but each other, all that sexual tension out in the open she supposes. She takes the box of chocolates and steps away again, because those shouldn’t go to waste, no not at all. Reading and eating chocolates sounds much more appealing than a date with either younger man.

Lee Eunsook, a quiet and unassuming young woman, leaves with a smile.


	55. eggs (M)

Minho is nearly bouncing with excite as Jinki and Jonghyun gift him with a large basket dressed in paper fluff and stuffed with easter eggs.

“We decided to go in together on this one,” Jonghyun explains.

Jinki nods with a wide grin, eyes on the huge gift for the youngest.

Minho nearly pouts with upset he’s been outdone, because sitting behind him are two tiny bags of easter candy for each partner, yet here he has this huge basket of chocolate eggs all to himself. He wants to sulk when he’s outdone by the two, since he usually gets to surprise them with something grand instead.

Minho tugs both men into an awkward, basket squishing, hug then steps back to shuffle through the candy, tongue poking out with excite to taste it.

Jinki and Jonghyun share a silent glance.

Minho picks out a big egg, eyes wide and smile big. Something is off about it though. Something very—

Eyes widen and voice sputters as Minho nearly drops everything. “This isn’t candy!”

Jonghyun leans on Jinki’s shoulder as he laughs, and Jinki covers his mouth, hiding giggles.

“We love you so much we got you something a little different..” Jinki turns his head with a louder laugh.

Minho bites his lips and crinkles his nose as what appears to be some sort of sex toy over delicious chocolate in his fancy, gifted basket. In a moment Minho jumps, dropping everything as the egg comes to life in vibrations.

Jonghyun is bent over in hysterical laughter now. Jinki tries to help him not fall over, clinging hard.

Minho pokes the thing with his toes, frowning at another joke played on him. He threatens, “I’m going to eat all the candy I got you both.”

Jonghyun is first to wrap around Minho in a hug. “We really wanted to get you these though, hm?”

Jinki joins, palm rubbing Jonghyun’s back pleasantly enough the shorter man bucks against Minho, and Minho gets the full picture now. The other two push and guide Minho backwards toward the bedroom, and one doesn’t forget to grab up the basket of vibrating eggs either.

Minho gives in. “You two are so dirty..”

Jonghyun pushes up to press a kiss to Minho’s lips. “And you love every minute of it.”

Jinki nuzzles Jonghyun with a nodding laugh.

Minho isn’t sure he would go that far, but he loves both men so much he can over look some of their over-eager sexual appetites, because as long as they’re happy Minho is happy.

Jinki kicks the bedroom door shut behind them, grin cheeky, mood set.


	56. excuses (M)

Their van was late, because of personal reasons they wouldn’t delve into at their first ride. A manager huffed. Kibum and Taemin had taken that first van though, so at least not all of them were cooked for a possible lecture on the importance of their group schedules.

There hadn’t been any practiced scheduled for a couple days still, so the call was surprising and left three members particularity panicked and fumbling around the dorm like fools, though one was much slower about his fumbling, cringing and groaning with each deep bend of his body.

“What excuse are you going to use this time?” Jonghyun asked in a hushed voice at the back of the van, trying to keep their personal lives very private. He had to clear an irritated throat caused by some rough actions the previous night. Jonghyun planned to drink lots of a water today.

Minho slouched further in his seat between the two oldest, body sore and in no mood for this kind of cramped sitting. “I tripped down some stairs.”

Jinki laughed and Jonghyun nearly hissed in his lowered voice, “I used that one last time!”

Well, Minho didn’t remember that. He was busy using an excuse himself too, like falling out of bed during the night and landing on shoes, or something. “Um..” he shifts again, nearly groaning and brain still fuzzy from lack of sleep the night before. “I fell out a window,” which seemed totally plausible when his brain was only half-functioning on such little of rest. This was a different discomfort than usual, for obvious reasons from their night together. His mind was taking longer to wake up than usual. Minho absently brushed fingertips over the bracelet around his wrist, tugging on the old, precious gift for strength and superstitious health benefits.

Jonghyun slapped at Minho’s knee over his latest idea and Jinki grinned behind a hand, nose crinkling. The thought was funny to Jinki, but he did actually feel bad. He’s the leader after all, and he was partly to blame for this, not taking responsibility like he should have when arousal got the better of him. He should have been more cautious last night in their new actions, and expected the unexpected - like surprise waking to a sudden schedule. It wasn’t the first time.

“Minho-ya..” Jinki lowered his voice now too. “That’s a little too much…”

“You two shouldn’t have gotten crazy last night, huh?”

Jinki blinked, “We were..”

“-experimenting,” Jonghyun finished slightly louder for Jinki, while keeping it short. “We didn’t know there would be practice.” He sighed, palm pressing into his tired eyes, lips bitten with a breathy whine.

Minho mumbles in a tired, careless tone, “Two dicks at once is experimenting?”

Jonghyun slapped a hand over Minho’s mouth, sending a smile to the front of the van in case. He pulled it away once Minho licked it to get back at Jonghyun, then wiped it clean on Minho’s clothes to retaliate.

Jinki sighed and chewed his lips in thought. How could he fix this problem…

“I slipped and fell on a game controller while wresting with Jonghyun-hyung.” Minho nodded, proud of his perfect idea.

“That’s dumb,” Jonghyun grumbled.

Jinki stepped in, “I don’t hear any ideas from you.”

Jonghyun looked over to Jinki, mouth open and suddenly speechless. Jinki shrugged.

“What did you use last time, when you ‘hurt yourself’, hyung?” Jonghyun put on a smug, knowing face, wanting the older to dwell on that little jewel of a memory of the two, but Jinki didn’t cave.

“I fell in the shower,” Jinki said, expression blank and not giving Jonghyun the satisfaction he wanted.

Jonghyun dropped back in his seat, pouting.

“That’s easy to believe, hyung.” Minho wiggles again, lower body aching in the uncomfortable van.

“Yeah..” Jonghyun sighed.

“Use your idea, Minho.” Jinki leaned into the youngest slightly, “It will be better than nothing, or falling out of a window.” He makes a face, not sure how that idea even fell from Minho’s mouth in the first place. Minho didn’t always make much sense though.

Minho sulked, arms crossing and body wiggling in annoyance.

“He’s trying to be mad like he didn’t even like last night,” Jonghyun grumbled while busy scrolling through his cellphone now, refusing to let Jinki get to him.

Jinki rested his head on Minho’s shoulder, closing his tired eyes for a moment. He grinned and whispered, “He’s just sulking right now. I won’t forget what he said last night.”

Jonghyun laughed, head lifting to glance at the other two. “I don’t think he’ll even forget,” he whispered with laughter in his voice still.

Minho slowly glanced wide eyes at both, then he rolled them hard. He’s actually not sure what he said. Maybe it’s the tiredness right now, or the fact that thinking clearly last night was nearly impossible. It had been intense either way you looked at it. Bad or good.

Jonghyun nuzzled Minho’s shoulder in a comforting manner, Jinki sighed with his eyes still closed, drifting slightly. Minho leaned his head back, thinking about his annoyance at the current situation, but feeling no regret about the night before. It would, overall, be a pleasant and intimate memory for him. Even something he would be open to trying again, but it would have to be on down time only, for sure, with lots of lubrication. Two at a time is no easy task when you actually try it instead of talking big about it, like Minho had in the past.

–

Later that day there was Minho limping around the practice room and fumbling his steps in front of everyone more than usual, standing out like a sore thumb. He played up his tired, while Jinki and Jonghyun spoke of everyone being so exhausted in general as their way of helping. Taemin and Kibum gave knowing glances through the room’s mirrors but they kept their mouths shut and faked a few yawns for their own support to the group. The dance instructor had given Minho a look of disbelief at his ‘excuse’ but didn’t press the matter. Minho’s nervous smile probably hadn’t help him in his lie either.

Once the lecture came about being late, Jinki stepped forward, even though Minho had grabbed his hand, silently telling him not to do it. The meeting was brief, and all let out a breath they were unaware of holding during the talk and disappointed looks. Glances said they know what’s going on and to keep it discreet and out of the way of their work. They all bowed as they left.

Tired, Minho stepped up behind the older two, draping his arms over their shoulders to take some of his weight so he could relax his tense body. Jonghyun gave a teasing head pump to Minho’s shoulder and Jinki held a bottle to Minho’s mouth to give him a drink of cold water. Jonghyun took it from Jinki next, gulping down another bottle of water that afternoon.

So another day the three had made it through with silly excuses to cover up intimate and private acts.

It won’t be the last time either.


	57. ahh (M)

“Ah- no teeth-” Jinki cringes.

Minho lets up on his eager mouth, not really even realizing his actions. He pulls his mouth off, tiny teeth bitten into red lips and hand stroking. His tongue pokes back out to lick across and then twirl around the wet tip. His eyes draw upward, trying to find Jinki through long lashes clumped together by drying cum.

Minho goes easier, taking the dick back into his mouth, eyes still lidded, face dirtied, mind wandering a bit. He hums a moan instead, trying to make up for the teeth. He bobs his head again, mouth wet and leaking as Jinki relaxes back into it, hands on his hips to steady himself. Minho shifts on his knees, one hand digging into the fabric at Jinki’s thigh, head tilting just a bit to get a loud noise out of the older and little warning.

Minho is soon tugged off Jinki’s twitching length, mouth full of cum, before he can swallow, leaving dribbles down his chin from the corners of his lips, eyes scrunched. Knees are sore from all the sitting on them, and his sweater for the cold had been yanked off, leaving him in thin clothes, slightly chilled in the breezy room.

“Open wide~.”

Minho’s nose crinkles, eyes still squinting as he opens his mouth, tongue full of cum and saliva visible. Jonghyun snaps another shot with his cellphone camera. Minho breaths hard through his mouth, finally getting proper air.

“Good.” Jonghyun rubs a hand through Minho’s messy hair, then gives an affectionate tug on it, knocking his balance on bent knee off, nearly sending Minho to the floor while choking with an open mouth and whiny shout. Another shot it taken with the little snappy noise of the cellphone. Jonghyun grins, lips licked.

Jinki straightens up and drags fingers through his hair, glancing over Jonghyun’s shoulder to take a peek at the shots himself. “That’s a face..”

“He’s hopeless, really,” Jonghyun says back towards Jinki, thumb flicking through more photos, head nearly leaning to the taller’s shoulder.

Another picture passes, one of Minho literally choking on Jinki’s dick, nose squished into the curls of thin hair between Jinki’s legs, fingers clutching at Jinki’s thighs and eyes unbelievably wide. Jonghyun thinks that might be his favorite. No one else could make their eyes do the thing like Minho.

“You gonna go again?”

“I might. Some of my shots are too blurry.” He sends an accusing glare at Jinki.

“Sorry..” Jinki’s shoulders shrug. “I was distracted.”

“I can tell..” Jonghyun’s gaze now drops to Jinki’s thick length still soaked in spit and cum.

Jinki’s nose crinkles, expression not impressed with Jonghyun right now.

Minho’s t-shirt is wet with cum and drooling spit, splotched here and there where messes couldn’t be reached in time. He finally swallows down the latest load, sore throat burning, eyes water, head falling to cough and sniffle at the floor.

His mouth is tired but Minho is eager to please and as stupid as it might sound, the pictures that keep being taken make him energized with pride. He feels particularly good looking when these two keep saying he is – he’s ‘handsome’, he’s ‘pretty’, he’s a ‘goodlooking model’. He resist the embarrassed urge to wipe his dirty face because they kept telling him he looks so good like that covered in cum. He believes them.

Jinki rests his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder, reaching around the shorter’s waist, hands sneaking into loose, opened pants. He speaks in a low, smooth tone, fingers and palms groping Jonghyun up and hard. “I’ll take better picture- so cum again on that slutty face, huh?”

Jonghyun groans, grip on the phone shaking. Jinki nudges his nose against a tangling earring right over Jonghyun’s shoulder, grin spreading wide.

Minho lifts his head, puffy lips licked, face flushed and stained with wet and drying cum, even bangs sticky and clumped together by fluids. Still, he crawls forward, mouth open and tongue hanging out, ready for the next round, and more pictures, willing to give the older two whatever they want. He bats long lashes and widens eyes already big and doe-like, head giving a slight tilt.

Jonghyun curses through a hiss, Jinki’s stroking more aggressive, and the sight of Minho on his knees with that face so close making it worse.

Jinki gives a giggling laugh, now the one to tease at Jonghyun getting aroused instead of the other way around. Minho kisses the tip held out in Jinki’s moving hand, tongue giving a wet tease and Jonghyun squeaking a hard breath, before he leans back again.

Minho grips his bent knees tightly, waiting for hard dick to be shoved into his mouth, suck it up and enjoying the time until he’s shot with a dirty load once again, being a great little cumdump.

Cheap, amateur cellphone photoshoots are the best.


	58. post sex (M)

Jonghyun frowns, fingers slipping on his cell as he is trying to reply to a message received while quite busy minutes ago, but a little brat who thinks he’s funny and probably still strung out is literally poking him with a dildo. “I will shove that thing back up your ass-”

Jinki yelps, spilling hot noodles on himself, and he leaps from bed, still naked, trying to fan off his burning thighs, noodles hanging from his mouth.

“I told you it was hot..” Minho says, glancing at the food he brought the older two, both having whined that they were too tired to get up, literally cuddling each other in a room that smelled of sex while they sent him away. Minho wasn’t full of energy either, and kind of sore, but he still got up for them because it is always so hard to say no to either one. He loves them each for different reasons, and he can only hope they love him just as much.

Minho sits up, tangled in sheets, but at least back in his underwear. He reaches for Jinki, wiping his skin with the sheets, trying to be of help.

Jonghyun glances with a grin, and very thankful the fake dick was no longer poking him. “If you burn your dick off I will be very sad,” he says with a near snort to his voice.

Jinki flips Jonghyun off with a whiny noise, making it very visible above Minho’s body leaning over.

Jonghyun contently snuggles into the bed, lips licked, still tasting Jinki on his mouth.

“Jonghyun-hyung, aren’t you going to eat?”

Jonghyun sets his phone aside, stretches while noting how badly he needs a shower. It can wait. First a cup of noodles, without spilling them like someone over there.

Jinki finally gets settled back in bed, sniffing and taking up his cup of noodles again. Minho is sat between the two over a small bed covered in wrinkled sheets, fluids and pleasure toys tangled somewhere under it all, but that’s no a concern right now. He’s not sure whose noodles he should eat first.

As Jonghyun drags noodles to his mouth, Minho leans in, half-kissing his lips just to get at the noodles, tongue out in a wiggle. Jonghyun makes a noise, shoulder jerking to protest. Minho sits back with only a wet chin.

So Minho leans into Jinki’s feeding instead. The older fumbles and Minho drags a few noodles away with him this time, lips curling into a grin.

“Get your own..” Jinki says through a full mouth.

Minho leans against Jinki’s bare shoulder, laughing and snuggling his warmth.

“Hyung,” Jonghyun decides he will drag Jinki with him for a shower. “You finished? Let’s shower.”

“But you barely ate-” noodles are handed to Minho in a shove.

“You two shower,” Jinki points, chewing with fat cheeks.

Minho helps himself to Jonghyun’s noodles, a little pouty at the effort he went through just for the older to barely touch the food.

Jonghyun slips from bed, and Minho is sure to lean, head nearly in Jinki’s lap, just to reach long limbs for Jonghyun as he steps away, feet slapping his bare bottom. Jonghyun smacks at feet behind him and Minho laughs hysterically. Jinki grins.

“No ass..”

Minho laughs even harder, face falling into Jinki’s lap where he almost spills noodles himself this time, and Jinki’s grin turns smug, amused he got under the younger’s skin this time; showing as Jonghyun turns around to hide himself even though he would say he wasn’t.

Jonghyun scrapes fingers through his tussled hair. He doesn’t even have a retort, at least not one for Jinki, not when he was looked at like that. It leaves him very tempted to jump back in bed and suck— Jonghyun leaves for the shower first.

Jinki pokes at Minho, as the younger still leans on him while they both eat alone together in the quiet. “Go shower. Don’t leave him alone in there.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

Minho sits up, giving Jinki a look; that one that knows Jinki likes his alone time but also he worries Jinki is actually pushing him – them, away.

“I’m fine, really. You even got me noodles,” he wiggles the cup.

Minho gives a face that reminds Jinki why he’s even with him like this, and then before he can do it, Minho gives a quick kiss to his cheek, then he’s up.

Jinki smiles, settling once again with his food. He glances at Minho, watching him take a long stare at a toy like he wants to pull a really naughty joke.

“Don’t.”

That demand of Jinki is enough for Minho to look up with a near sheepish smile and turn to leave. Jinki spares Jonghyun a little misery.

Jinki sits in bed alone, listening to the noise of the two talking in shower while he eats and sits lazily with a sleepy stare.

Life is good.


	59. cliff

At the top, Minho is mumbling incoherently, hands fumbling with slipping ropes and rocks threatening to give way, skin raw and red beneath gloves. He blinks wet eyes, trying to clear his vision and see his, desperate shaking work. Jonghyun holds on with straining muscles, eyes already dripping with tears, face red. Jinki smiles softly up at the two, hanging completely still.

Out in the middle of nowhere, alone high on the side of a mountain, there is nowhere to turn to for help, and Jinki has kept repeating for them to let him go, because it’s better off one falls then all three. The other two keep refusing though, using all their strength and energy up on what Jinki sees as a lost cause. The more used up on him, the less likely the other two will get home safely, and Jinki can’t stand that thought. 

Jinki loves them both too much, and is fair too selfish to let them die like they’re putting themselves at risk for - insisting they will all go together.

Jinki thinks he’s had his time to say goodbyes, tell Minho not to blame himself with his ideas that the three needed to get out on adventurous activities – he doesn’t regret it, Jonghyun not to cry so much - lying that he’s not cute with a swollen face, feel at piece with himself and the decision he’s come to make. He pulls out a knife, sawing away at the only ropes still keeping him up. Eyes blink tears as the younger men shout and scream at him to stop – stop right now, don’t do this, we need you.

They don’t need Jinki. Jinki needs them, and in that, he needs them to live.

Jonghyun and Minho will be fine without him. He doesn’t worry.

One last glance up, Jinki says a final farewell to the two people he’s ever truly loved, oddly not even hearing their desperate cries down at him anymore. 

The rope snaps.

Jinki falls.


	60. car ride (M)

'We're fooling around in my car and you accidentally left your sexy underwear in the backseat which one of our friends finds and now we're about to go on a really long, awkward road trip.' Onjongho:

 

\--

 

 

Minho wiggles and sighs, unable to get comfortable crammed into the back seat of the small car with his long body. But rock, paper, scissors for the front seats were made fairly, but also, that doesn’t mean he can’t sulk about it.

Jinki gets first dibs on driving, while Jonghyun is going through a phone to find directions, which Minho offered to do first, but couldn’t figure out his phone functions to that degree. Why do they got to make phones so complex these days?

So while stuck in the back, going on a trip to beach for a weekend, and Minho will live up the waves to no end, the youngest of the group can’t quite get comfortable.

Minho pokes around in the seat, until there’s fabric in his grip. He pulls the item out, scandalized eyes widening as he discovers what it is. “Oh hoho..” a big, dorky smile quickly spreads across his face. “No way…”

“Eh?” Jonghyun doesn’t even look back.

“In Jinki hyung’s car, really? So dirty…”

Minho holds up some sort of lacy, stringy, man underwear that has been bunched up in the back seat. Jinki glances in the rear view mirror, and suddenly the care swerves, leaving everyone panicked a moment.

Jonghyun finally notices what the big deal is. His mouth falls open.

“So I was right you two are banging,” Minho has a satisfied grin on his face, dangling the man panties around.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Jonghyun hurries to say.

“Let me guess who this belongs to-”

Jonghyun grabs the clothing from Minho’s hands, stuffing it in the glove box.

Minho leans back. “That’s what I thought.”

Long legs kick the seats repeatedly, booming voice carrying on about being right his friends were more than just friends. “Who wants to stop for some hot dogs? Huh?”

There’s suddenly laughter from the front of the car.

“Was that supposed to be some sort of innuendo?” Jinki asks, lips chewed.

Jonghyun is reaching back to slap Minho’s knee, causing the younger to flinch worse than the actual hit hurt.

“It was a good joke!” Minho defends himself.

“Let’s pull over and leave him.”

Jinki nods in agreement, slowing the car down.

“Oh come on!” Minho sits up, eyes wide. “Don’t be like this!”

Jonghyun and Jinki share knowing glances, in the end claiming the victory, though assured Minho will be a handful this trip with the bad jokes and new knowledge of their complicated relationship.

 

 


	61. denial (M)

 “orgasm denial/edging”

\--

 

 

The black ears atop Minho’s head brush along Eunsook’s bare thighs. She quivers and and sighs with heightened arousal, mouth bitten and small eyes smiling with delight. When his head begins to pop up, she shoves it back down, thick thighs clenching, demanding he still eat her out. **  
**

When Eunsook allows Minho to come up for a gasp of air, the bell jingles from the collar around his long neck, and his face is wet and flushed, lips swollen in a cute pink pedal. Eunsook squeezes his face, cooing.

“Precious kitty.”

His eyes dart away, showing embarrassment, but then they turn back, gaze dark and desperate, beyond caring of humility words. “Noona, please- let me cum..”

Eunsook tisks and leans forward, her large chest behind a lacy bra burying Minho as she fluffs at the tail he wears. The movement causes Minho to jerk, the end of it secured in his ass and worsening the need for release. Eunsook’s other hand brushes between his spread legs to where he’s hard and leaking, tied off in a ring and a bow.

So close, the weight of Eunsook’s breasts to his head, has Minho’s mind spinning. She smells as beautiful as she looks, and tastes more than he could have expected. A pitiful whine leaves parted lips.

Eunsook pulls slowly the end of the tail from Minho’s body, sure to make him feel the drag of it, and his hands knead at the bed like a real cat as he groans.

Eunsook giggles. “Junghee-ya, the kitty is ready to play.”

A kiss is given between the two women above, with a low moan of approval and bitten lips.

Minho can’t even glance over his shoulder as he feels the bed dip further, fingers rubbing more lube over him, then the hard press of a thicker toy as his cheeks are spread. Junghee’s strap-on is slid smoothly inside, a slight chill to it Minho clinches at. It hits hilt deep, as Minho subconsciously clings to Eunsook, mumbling. The pretty and petite Junghee is invited to play with Eunsook more often these days - an older woman just as dirty as Eunsook. It makes Minho reach his limits that much quicker, prolonging the agonizing parts.

“Noona- noo– noona..ah..”

Junghee pats at Minho’s ass, thrusting gently. “Unnie’s kitty is so cute.”

Eunsook leans back to lift Minho’s chin, giving a quick kiss to his lips, then a look in the eyes to reply. “Isn’t he?”

Minho’s face scrunches with wet eyes, still needing approval to cum. But his chest thumps with wanting to be at Eunsook side forever.

“Make me cum, then will you be given a treat,” she grips between Minho’s legs with a squeeze he jolts to and cries out.

Minho’s head is dropped, bell jangling. Eunsook lays back with spread thighs, hand between them to spread herself open below by two fingers. Minho rocks forward and back, Junghee’s soft grip and thrusts making it harder to function at all. By now, Minho has to be at his one life in cat terms. He’s sweating, fists bunched in sheets, breaths uneven.

Eunsook calls with a playful smile, “Here, kitty~.”

 

 


	62. adoration (M)

Naked and bent nearly in half over a messy bed, Minho’s lower leg slips again from being hooked over Jonghyun’s damp shoulder, other still secure at the opposite side with a tight grip from the older’s hold. The faltered movements, Jonghyun’s short thrusts inside Minho’s loose hole, is caused by Jinki behind him, a vibrator teasing a little too much while trying to loosen Jonghyun up.

Jonghyun groans, knees spreading further over the bed and body falling over Minho a little more as he takes the younger’s leg back up to rest comfortably at his shoulder like the other. “Hyung..” Jonghyun leaks with lube as Jinki presses the toy slightly deeper.

Minho whines and nearly thrashes, hips wiggling back further into the other’s lap, not wanting Jonghyun to stop, but as thrusts continue into him, his eyes scrunch, head falling to the side and grip at sheets tightening, body not fully ready. He bites back a call to his hyung.

“Jinki…” Jonghyun squeaks with a voice nearly beside himself, rocking Minho against the bed below them. “Stop teasing- I want you now.” His head tilts as the vibrator makes everything a little bit better, lips smashing Minho’s calve and teeth scrapping warm skin.

Jinki presses a smiling kiss to Jonghyun’s back, fingertips running down the slightly toned figure as he pulls the toy out just to rub a wet tip at the younger’s ass. He wants to hear Jonghyun’s whiny call for him again, aroused by it every time.

“Say it again,” Jinki rubs hard against Jonghyun, slipping between the crease of his cheeks, arms wrapping around his middle in a loose hug to keep his warmth close.

Jonghyun curses and grunts another cracking call for Jinki, always too easy when it comes to the young man.

As Jonghyun slows again, Minho strains to lift his head a bit, damp hair in his eyes as he glances around. He drags his hands over Jonghyun’s thighs, then up to cup at the edge of cheeks, spreading Jonghyun wide for Jinki.

Jinki’s fingers gently brush over Minho’s in silent appreciation, to which Minho makes a throaty noise, getting off on the acknowledgment of being needed more than the actual sex.

Jonghyun is loudest of all as Jinki presses slowly into him, thick and hot, taking him inch by inch from behind in a pulsing throb. Jonghyun moves with the slow push, burying deeper inside Minho’s clenching heat with a whimper slipping from the younger.

Minho would kiss him if he were closer, hold Jonghyun snuggly in a hug because penetration can difficult until the build to that stimulating message takes over. So his tongue hangs from his mouth a moment with slow blinks of lidded eyes and panting breaths, bent position not quite allowing them any closer.

Jinki’s head nuzzles against Jonghyun’s back as he watches himself slowly slide in and out with rolling hips, noises they make wet and dirty, looking so good tougher like this. Minho’s hands slip, but still hold cheeks spread. Jonghyun rocks back against Minho’s sore ass, giving the younger something to drop his head back to the bed for in a loud, body tensing whine, long neck exposed and adam’s apple bobbing with the force of it.

Jonghyun’s grip on Minho’s long legs still hooked over his shoulders tighten and loosen over again as much as he feels fingertips slip over his ass. Red lips are a slight smile in satisfaction at the cute reactions he can drag out of the younger even during sex. He bites at the skin of his leg again, leaving a lasting mark, eyes nearly rolling back and lashes a flutter as Jinki moves thickly inside him each thrust, nearly guiding his own moving hips and filling him so full the dull ache subsides with pleasures mounting at every nerve of his body.

The three move and grind against each other, hot and needy, begging one another for their attention before they’ll come undone and fall to a sweaty, dirtied exhaustion with incoherent giggle fits and hands all over with brushing fingertips in adoration.


	63. 10 sentences

onjongho / 10 sentences meme

 

**\---**

 

 

 

**angst**

Jinki watches; Minho drawing closer to him, as Jonghyun can’t take his eyes off the younger, and Jinki, well all he wants to do is be alone with Jonghyun – Jinki can’t believe his life really is one of those silly love triangles, except it’s not so silly, it actually hurts a lot.

**au**

Minho smiles, hand rubbing a growing baby bump, and beside him sits his alpha’s beta, the kind a sweet Jonghyun, with a big heart, and Minho says, “You don’t have to look out for me so much,” then Jonghyun looks at Minho with the same expression he did the day they first kissed, replying “I want to..” – Minho wonders what it would be like if a beta could impregnate an omega.

**crack**

Minho covers his naked waist with both hands, eyes wide and face growing redder as the older two laugh, “Minho-ya.. we knew you were small, but not that small,” to which Minho stomps a foot, nearly shouting at them “The water was cold!”

**future fic**

It’s unexpected that Jinki would end up in a polyamory relationship, rather he would still be in one at thirty, but he’s reminded why when Jonghyun and Minho surprise him with an intimate birthday party for three, party hats and sparkling candles to light up the older’s wide smile on a special day with the two he still loves most.

**first time**

“It’s tight,” Jonghyun grunts, Jinki sighs in a lash-fluttering voice, unsure he will be able to take the squeeze of Jonghyun in beside him, and Minho, he bites the back of his fist, eyes screwed shut as they grow damp, unsure he will be able to adjust his body to taking his hyungs both at the same time with one hole, but there’s a first time for everything.

**fluff**

Minho’s tiny head with tussled hair rests carefully on Jinki’s bare chest, and Jonghyun rests a chin on the small of Minho’s naked back, blowing sticky strands from his face, and the three sigh with satisfaction, cozied up in a dirtied bed, needing showers but wanting to lay contently with each other as long as possible.

**humor**

Minho rolls over again, hand cupping the pillow over his ears, expression frowning into the darkness of the bedroom, but the bed won’t stop bouncing, nor will the two hyungs having sex in it beside him either, and when they invite him again, he’s still not in the mood, annoyed whine slipping out “Go to bed already, I’m trying to sleep..”

**hurt/comfort**

Three tangled up in a warm bath, Jinki’s chin rests on Minho’s bare should, arms gently wrapping around his middle from behind, and Jonghyun sits in front of the youngest, cupping a red face with tears since dried from it and expressing trying to be stronger than the three of them combined but it’s not fooling anyone, so Jonghyun quietly asks again, “Where does it hurt?”

**smut**

Jinki’s not sure he ever feels better in his life than when Jonghyun and Minho are on their knees in front of him, both together, worshiping his thick length with puffy, sucking lips, and kissing mouths, expressions greedy for every inch of him, until faces are covered in his warm cum.

**ust**

Jonghyun bites his lips, watching Jinki change clothing in a corner of the dressing room, thoughts wandering far and wide, but he’s interrupted as Minho waves a palm in front of him, asking “What are you staring at?” as Jonghyun swallows back replying ‘isn’t it obvious’ – Minho’s sex drive was on another plane of existence, like non-existence.

 

 


	64. tag it (M)

note: omegaverse

\----

 

It’s the weekend, with the sun shining just outside and breeze a comfortable mild, but in bed with curtains drawn closed is Lee Jinki.

Tapping thumbs across the screen of a smartphone, Jinki is shut in his room, scrolling through all the dating apps he has installed, searching and trying to relax with his time off.

The transition from university to a desk job has been more difficult on Jinki than he expected. Maybe it’s the mundane drone every five-day week, or just getting by on paycheck to paycheck, or maybe the expectations he carries in his society.

Lee Jinki is of the alpha populous. They are expected to be educated, desk job workers in fancy high-rise offices, family men to a large pack, and produce many, many children. They aren’t expected to like solitude, like himself.

With little to find on his search to expand the tiny pack he’s begun, and no poke back from the omega he tried to flirt with, Jinki decides to leave his room, though he has been trying to avoid his roommates.

There are currently two living with Jinki in a small apartment work provided. Both are omegas and are both registered under his pack name. They help with bills, which is appreciated, but as soon as children are produced, the government will be signing checks over to Jinki to make sure ends meet, and they will keep coming the more children he has. The government encourages it.

Jinki walks the halls in loose sweats and tshirt, squinting at the sun through the opened windows. He trips, grunting and finding a book below his feet. The title reads something about best cycle days and mounting positions to impregnate your fertile omega. Why is it left on the floor?

Whimpering catches Jinki’s attention, and just around the corner he finds Jonghyun in the kitchen, back to him.

Kim Jonghyun, Jinki’s first pack member, a young man not terribly younger than himself, known for being chatty and emotional, dropped out of school, lived in a park when Jinki met him, and works as a hairdresser.

Or the omega did, until government ordered leave of pregnant omegas befell him. He’s always home now, even weekends, and this is the first time Jinki has, well, successful impregnated an omega, and he is unsure how to handle every aspect. Especially these enhanced emotions out of this omega.

“Hmm Jonghyun?”

“I dropped the rice…”

Jinki glances down, finding a bag of dry rice at the short omega’s feet. “That’s nothing to be–”

“I can’t pick it up!” Jonghyun sobs, turning around, looking swallowed by a huge shirt, but baby bump apparent.

Jinki tries to smile. “I’ll pick it up for you.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Well–”

“I want my job back! I wanna wash hair! I wanna feel my fingers through it! I wanna attack it with scissors!” the omega chokes on a pitiful sob, pitch of a shrill voice causing the alpha to flinch.

Around Jonghyun’s neck is a chain necklace, which IDs the omega to Jinki’s pack, for his safety from other alphas. Jinki still recalls how nervous he was the day he and Jonghyun went in to sign legal papers that put the omega under his name and order. That same omega now pulls The ID tag off, holds it up, then drops it to the floor.

Jinki doesn’t even know what that means, it’s not as if he leaves the apartment but for doctor appointments, so his identification isn’t crucial.

The front door alerts Jinki to the return of his other omega, not that he needed that noise because he could already hear him outside the closed door.

Choi Minho, Jinki’s second and youngest omega, is an even more peculiar case than his formerly homeless omega. He’s loud, generous, and a fondness for anyone or anything kind towards him. Minho thinks he’s of the beta populous. His height might fool some and his manner of carrying himself, but he really is an omega.

And yet, Minho works one of the most dangerous fields for omegas. He’s still in school, some cheap local college, while also working in food delivery service around town. Jinki had racing emotions when the omega showed up on his doorstep the very first time, late, disheveled, and smelling of early heat cycle and other alphas.

The food that day was cold and Minho’s explanation for being late on his order distasteful. Jinki has tried to talk Minho out of working such a high risk job, but also having wanted the omega for his own pack, he tries to humor him–to a degree. The courting processes for this omega was shorter than Jonghyun’s, though. Minho signed himself over to Jinki’s pack with a wide smile, like a little pup finding a new purpose.

Besides, it would be great if Jinki could impregnate the youngest omega and that would force such work to end, but no amount of trying has worked so far–and he’s honestly tried. It only seems to enforce this delusion the omega carries about being a beta.

Jonghyun has been pregnant before, but each attempt led quickly to miscarriage. If only Minho were as easy for Jinki to impregnate.

“Hyung, I was asked inside on another delivery, but I didn’t go in.”

“Did you show them your tags?”

Minho blinks eyes so large Jinki dreams some nights they swallow the omega’s small head. He understands why Minho is any easy target with a cute little face, but the omega isn’t all there in the head and danger seems to follow him.

“Mmm?” Minho looks at both arms to find the chain bracelet ID, much like Jonghyun’s, hanging off one wrist. The omega, hovering in height taller than Jinki’s own, halts in front of the alpha. “I couldn’t get it off to show them..” he dangles the bracelet from a long arm playfully.

Jinki sighs. “That’s not what I asked you.”

Minho pounds his chest with a fist, grinning. “I’m a beta. Don’t worry.”

Jinki doesn’t mention he has good reason to worry. More importantly, he leans in to sniff and asks “When is your next cycle?”

“Umm…”

“Have you been marking the dates on your calendar?”

Minho rubs behind his ear, looking away in thought. “Betas don’t need to do that.”

Jinki’s forced smile twitches.

“I swear, Minho…” Jonghyun’s voice is full of irritation, but cracks and spirals into a whimpering whine. The whole time he has been trying to reach the necklace he dropped on the floor, bloated face still red with tears.

Inviting Minho to Jinki’s pack left Jonghyun the head omega provider, so the younger omega was taken under his wing, but it’s been frustration. Either Minho is taking care of Jonghyun or not listening to him about what he should and shouldn’t do as a young omega.

“What did you do to him?”

Jinki looks bewildered at Minho’s accusation. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Does this look like nothing?” Jonghyun makes wide motions around his stomach.

“Maybe it was me,” Minho says, while moving to retrieve the necklace for Jonghyun.

“Stop. I’m too pregnant for this beta nonsense right now..”

Jonghyun allows Minho to fasten the identification necklace back around his neck, and he swipes wet cheeks.

“Sorry hyung.”

“Help hyung make dinner.”

“Like what?”

“By first picking up that rice,” Jonghyun points to the floor. Minho gets a pat on the back for being obedient to his omega elder.

An apron is tied around Minho’s waist, and the younger makes a flirty noise, indicating his cycle is approaching even if he doesn’t keep track. His behavior during cycle is always the most needy and attention grabbing. Jonghyun will take note of it though. He is like Jinki’s little helper in trying to impregnate the young omega, putting forth effort in research. It’s become a mission the two have grown even closer over.

“Always keep your ID where everyone can see it, yeah?”

“Yes hyung..” Minho peeks over his shoulder, eyeing the other omega up and down. “But Jinki hyung didn’t say you look fat again, did he?” he asks in a protective tone.

Jonghyun slaps palms to the counter, head low and broad shoulders quivering. He barely controls seething. “No, Minho goon.. and that was you who said I look fat…”

“Hm? I did?” Minho looks thoughtful, then shakes his head with a smile and laughter. “Oh yeah, you are a squishy and cute sort of fat!”

Jonghyun’s composure crumbles further.

Silently, Jinki is already leaving the kitchen, face rubbed in his hands, heading for a smoke and to reevaluate his life choices. He swears though, he loves them both, and they are both so much a part of him now.


	65. 'daddy' (M)

#1

 

n/a

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

#2

 

With a lengthy stretch, Choi Minho pulls off his headphones and pops his ears. He glances out the window of the plane, the seat that he won over a game of rock, paper, scissors with his two friends–lovers, though it’s kept hushed.

But beside Minho the two seats are empty, and have been since Kim Jonghyun left for the bathroom, and later Lee Jinki to check on the other. It had been an hour into the long flight overseas, the trip paid for by Minho’s well-off parents (who would probably disown him if they knew his true intentions), when Jonghyun spoke of having sickness. Jinki had soon tapped Minho and said he would be right back; that he was checking on Jonghyun.

Concerned, but not wanting to disturb the flight crew, Minho rises to search for his seniors. Minho apologises as he flattens himself to the side, allowing a flight attendant through the narrow aisle of the plane.

Minho knocks at the first bathroom he finds, but no one responds. It reads vacant, so Minho pushes the door open. Nothing is inside. Minho rubs his neck, head flicked to the side, growing more irritated, which covers his rapid concern.

There is one more bathroom behind him. The door does read that it is locked. Minho gently knocks.

“Excuse me..?”

There is a thumping noise then, one heard over the loud hum of the plane’s engine. Minho leans closer, as much as he dares and not look like a pervert. There is a high-pitched squeal and a deeper voice grunts, like a command.

“Jonghyun?” Minho tries calling, curious.

The door opens quickly, and a fist yanks Minho inside, the door closing and locking behind him. The space is awfully cramped as Minho is stumbling, pressed to a wall, eyes wide at what is before him.

Jonghyun is leant over the toilet, hands braced on the plastic wall, pants down and Jinki inside him. Minho is speechless. He is aware the two older men have some sort of sexual connection he doesn’t quite understand, but is this not going a bit too far?

“Hyung what are you– how– why!”

Jinki drops a hand back to Jonghyun’s bare backside, gently thrusting forward. A bottle of lube rolls across the floor; fallen in the hustle.

“Minho.. ahhmm…” Jonghyun groans, lip bitten. “Minho goon, touch me..”

Minho tries to take a step, but his shoe kicks the bottle of lube across the floor. He looks at Jinki, the man he has misread more than once, finding that deeply seated sexual deviancy. He loves this, playing like this, and Jonghyun–he thrives on it.

Jinki tugs on Jonghyun’s top, and the smaller of them stands as straight as possible. Jinki backs up, arms around Jonghyun’s waist, not slipping free of the smaller. Now there is room, maybe, for Minho to sit on the toilet seat.

Jonghyun runs hands down Jinki’s body behind him, moaning “daddy”. Minho tenses. The two are far gone into another fantasy. But even if Minho considers himself too vanilla for what the other two get off on, he feels the blood rush at the sight of Jonghyun half naked, suck on Jinki’s thick dick in the cramped space of an airplane bathroom.

But also, Minho doesn’t want to be caught. The quicker this ends, the better off everyone else is. So Minho sits, as much as he can arrange his long, thin limbs in the small space, and then takes Jonghyun into his palm to jerk him off as Jinki thrusts from behind and breathes heavily into Jonghyun’s shoulder.

Jonghyun groans and praises “daddy”, which Minho has noticed always gets the oldest off. The more Minho tries to understand Jinki’s sexual appetite the more confused he becomes. When Jinki tried to take Minho from couch to the outside balcony of Jonghyun’s apartment, while pounding him from behind, Minho protested and pulled himself off of Jinki to prove his seriousness. The memory of the disappointment in Jinki’s eyes still stings Minho inside. There is something about Jinki, besides his handsome face, that has Minho’s insides twisting at the idea of disappointing him.

Minho dips his head, finding an awkward angle with his neck in order to take Jonghyun into his mouth, as the other hardens further. The thrust of Jinki behind Jonghyun bumps him forward forcing more of Jonghyun into Minho’s mouth, but Jonghyun’s recent interest in a full-shave proves soft to Minho’s nose touching his abdomen. Hands fall to his head rubbing through hair, buzzing Minho into a more relaxed state, despite the situation. The sexual scent of Jonghyun so close, rolling across his tongue, it affects the youngest.

“Jink.. daddy,” Jonghyun pants, “I’m..”

Jinki’s arms wrap tighter around Jonghyun’s middle, thumping into the smaller in shallow jerks. The noise of a stewardess tray hitting the door doesn’t startle any of them into stopping–not this far down the line..

Minho tastes the warmth of Jonghyun’s cum first, the pulsing of his length hot between his wet lips. Minho slowly begins to pull off, but makes sure to take all of it. Large eyes glance up as his mouth is still filled, cheeks hollowed, finding Jonghyun’s cute flushed expression as he groans.

In grateful petting, Jonghyun idly rubs Minho’s face. Jinki jerks into Jonghyun, smaller tensing in a flex, before slowing, his gasp the loudest. The oldest rides out his high in slow movements.

Minho takes toilet paper to wipe his face, tongue tracing lips to the last of Jonghyun’s distinctive taste. Minho didn’t release he wanted it that badly until now.

More tissue is offered to Jonghyun to wipe himself out, and Minho’s eyes widen, finding Jinki had actually cum inside Jonghyun; forgoing protection.

There is a sleepy haze in Jinki’s eyes, but a devious glint catches Minho’s gaze finding what he had done; as if he is assuring Minho’s turns awaits. The youngest feels thick conflict.

“Hello?” there is a knock at the door as pants are being pulled up. “Excuse me, are you nearly finished?”

The three look at each other, apprehensive but accomplished, excitement bubbling knowing their overseas adventure is just beginning.


	66. marathon (M)

"sex marathon"

 

\----

 

“I can’t believe you are confessing while eating his ass out!”

It is Choi Minho, the youngest, bellowing at the two men on the bed beside him, just as bare naked and tangled in sheets as them.

The night has dipped into another lull, but no one wants to be the guy to tap out first; as if some ungraspable thing is at stake. Kim Jonghyun cranes his neck, separating himself from his work on Lee Jinki, the eldest. The warm, supple ass can wait at least a moment.

“Your dick is too small to satisfy him.”

Jinki, arms hooked beneath knees and spread wide on his back, pillows propping hips, doesn’t hold back his own gasp of laughter at the youngest’s expense.

It’s Jonghyun’s way of inviting himself into Jinki and Minho’s relationship; Jonghyun doesn’t consider it much of one. It isn’t Jonghyun’s first open relationship, but it would be for the other two. In a sense, he feels the role of a mentor to both a junior and senior. He is clearly the one with the most experience and knowledge. But that also comes with downsides and some bouts of unstable behaviors. Things Jonghyun isn’t going to mention.

Minho turns away with a mocking scoff. “Hah, what an original..”

Jinki’s amused expression twists with a moan, as Jonghyun’s mouth is between his spread cheeks again.

Minho watches Jinki’s face, each minor twitch in the flushed expression, as he sits, long limbs sprawled out, idly jerking it. The times each of them have cum by now is numerous, and several used condoms line the floors. The room stinks of sex and alcohol.

Minho has been the one having a rougher time, more than just since the three met up at Jonghyun’s place that’s abysmal but at least he lives alone. It’s been difficult ever since Minho introduced the two seniors and Jonghyun whispered ideas into Jinki’s ear, and Minho isn’t as open to more than monogamous relationships. If Minho can even call his relation with Jinki a relationship.

“You asked me to be your boyfriend then pushed me over to make a score on the field,” Jinki reminds Minho, his hand slipping to Jonghyun’s head, heel leaning on the younger’s back, basking in titillating pleasure and Jonghyun’s much more experienced mouth.

Minho’s already abnormally large eyes grow wider, embarrassed by the memory that was impulsive, though sincere at the time. The rest, like knocking Jinki over, was a passionate accident.

Jonghyun chuckles. “And you said yes after that?”

“It's…” Jinki explains.

Minho and Jinki lock eyes. The older averts his gaze first before finishing.

“It’s complicated.”

Minho has an air of disappointment at the answer. He still hangs on for a genuine answer instead of signals he keeps trying to read; albeit that swing in his favor.

Jonghyun’s laughter is loud. “You two are unbelievable. Next you’ll tell me you’re actually straight.”

One states, “I dated a girl in high school…”

“So did I,” Jonghyun sits up, brow arched. “And here I am eating you out and asking you out.” He shrugs.

Jinki and Minho share a look, before mutual laughter. Jonghyun’s hand runs over the torn sheets of his bed, until he finds what he is searching for. He presses the switch from a small remote.

Minho yelps, hips sprung off the bed and falling with a bounce. Jonghyun grins with a twinkle in his eyes. Jinki laughs again and Minho clutches sheets with a scrunched face.

Jonghyun uncovers the remote to the vibrating prostate plug put inside the youngest before, by Jinki with a mischievous glint in his eyes. But Jonghyun enjoys challenges like Minho. He’s the type easy to figure out but will deny it just to be the one standing as the winner. A straight-laced with a lot of extra tangled string.

Jonghyun flops his smaller body on top of Jinki, fitting snug between parted legs, bare chests slapping together. He kisses the surprised look right off Jinki’s face. The man Jonghyun knew he wanted from the beginning, even knowing the nature of Minho’s relationship and adoration for Jinki.

“So what.. will.. it.. be,” Jonghyun asks between kisses, enjoying too much his role of a little imp of corruption. Everyone one can come out on top here.

Jinki’s eyes glaze over, and Minho rolled to his side next to him, Jinki palms his half-hard in absent strokes. Minho turns his face into the bed, voice loudest of all.

Jonghyun scoops hair from Jinki’s face, a peck to his forehead given. “How about the three of us say screw what the world thinks and make this happen.”

It’s an easy enough reach to find the remote to up the setting of the plug; Minho withering as giggling gasps erupt and his hand intimately covers Jinki’s pumping him into pre-cum.

Jonghyun nudges behind Jinki’s ear, and the sound of his escaped sigh is a new addition for small man. “I’ll suck your dick again.”

Jinki nods, a shuddering breath out of him.

But the noise of the other young man beside the two grows too much for Jonghyun to ignore, and he changes course, leaving Jinki’s parted legs.

Jonghyun is quickly up from the bed, to yank on Minho’s curled legs and tug the younger man down the end of the bed, drawing him closer. Minho looks over his shoulder as Jonghyun pulls the vibrating plug from his loose hole, lips biting back a groan. The expression directed at Jonghyun is almost purposefully seducing.

Minho’s mouth opens to retort, but Jonghyun is already lined up, a condom still fresh around his semi. The younger man only responds with a whining moan, quickly strangled into a shout, as the small man goes from slowly entering tip to slamming in, pelvis grinding to a squished ass. And it’s hard to tell who is pushing or crawling as Minho’s body, Jonghyun leaning flush on top in a near headlock of purchase, makes way back up the bed each hammering thrust and clutching of sheets.

Minho yelps, face scrunched into the bed, toes and fingers curled, legs involuntarily bending. Jinki sits up with the edge of a condom wrapper in his mouth, a lopsided grin of amusement at the sight of the small man looking like some sort of human jackhammer. It’s easily an arousing sight. Jonghyun has ignited something in Jinki no one ever has; the freedom to release all control, no concerns for the expectations that weigh him down daily by every face he sees.

“I’ll teach your ass how to satisfy a man,” Jonghyun’s pitched voice squeaks between labored breaths. Muscles burn as he pushes himself up on palms, thrusts slapping fast pace against an ass that keeps flexing. Minho mumbles incoherently into the sheets.

Jinki combs fingers through his tangled hair and pinches at Minho’s arms buried in the sheets. The bed jiggling again almost has him laughing. It’s been a long night.

Jonghyun lowers to an elbow against Minho’s struggle, finding their bodies soon nearly on their sides. His hand sneaks half between the sheets a grip around Minho’s swollen length, pumping only shortly until the younger cums with a hoarse sigh.

Jonghyun can’t stifle a breathy laugh or resist licking Minho’s damp shoulder as he pulls out and wipes his soiled hand across his mouth, just as aroused by the taste of musk.

Still hard, Jonghyun has Jinki sitting at the end of the bed, holding his face in rough kisses of laughter as Jinki fiddles with swiping on a fresh condom.

Jonghyun feels diamonds looking down at Jinki, able to give back for the attractive man pounding his ass red just earlier. He’s pulled onto the bed hovered over Jinki, hands groping, kisses hot and necks nibbled, then Jonghyun has his back pressed to the bed as Jinki climbs on top, giving Jonghyun some adjusting rest.

The older spits in his hand, taking it behind to add to the wetness, stroking Jonghyun’s length. The smaller man assists; spreading Jinki’s fatty cheeks, so the older can smoothly sit onto him.

Jinki’s moan, his head fallen back, Jonghyun’s hips give a slight jerk, sinking into the tight heat.

Minho lays beside the two, face partly hidden, a palm holding a sore backside, but muddled thoughts still drifting from a high observing if he really can learn from someone such as Jonghyun, and if three really can be better than two in a romantic relationship. Could Minho love Jonghyun like he does Jinki? His face heats all over again; the sensation of being completely dominated by a man of smaller stature a surprise too good.

Jinki’s head rolls forward, nuzzling the side of Jonghyun’s head, nipping at the younger man’s ear as hands try to find a steady place to hold him secure. Jonghyun mutters a word or two of praise for Jinki.

As he watches the two, Minho’s chest twists with the sense he’s seeing something more than a quick screw, more like passion igniting, an undeniable connection of two in the heat of making love.

But Minho doesn’t want to lose Jinki either, to be the third wheel dropped. He can’t let that happen.

Minho sits up, pulling himself close enough to kiss Jinki’s shoulder, up his neck, and behind the ear, gangly arms sloppily wrapping half around him not wanting to lose him now.

Jonghyun slaps a palm at Minho’s exposed backside, causing the younger to blow hot air on Jinki; the older whines a shuddering moan, bucking. Jonghyun wants more of that exact sound.

As Minho’s parted lips rest at Jinki’s chest, tongue flicking the nub of a nipple, he glances towards Jonghyun, his expression still flush across a small, pretty face. But dark eyes have a depth of promise Jonghyun wishes to dive into.

Minho kisses Jinki all over, lips dragging, as Jonghyun grows closer to the edge each faster, jerking thrust. Jonghyun traces Jinki’s parted lips with smears of his fingers, a lick and nibble received as the older man grinds on him, lidded gazes capturing one another’s.

“Cum inside me..” Jinki says.

That’s all it takes for Jonghyun to smile with the life he had forgotten to live. Who ever said having two lovers at once isn’t worth the effort.


	67. love guide #1 & #2 (M)

note: [based off this post](http://0nho.tumblr.com/post/150453888236/therealf-o-x-y-88floors-condom-packaging-based)

\---

 

 

#1

 

 

 

“Spppttt! Code red!”

Choi Minho is startled, sitting up from where he slacks in the back room chatting with friends over his cellphone instead of stacking shelves from the day’s deliveries.

Minho is an employee at a small mart that’s been trying to keep an old business afloat with updates, such as more organic buys and staying open later hours. He’s currently on a late night shift, with university taking up a lot of day hours. He’s finished his first full year in uni and putting some cash in his pocket.

“Code red!” comes another growling whisper. The only other employee on the shift is Kim Jonghyun, older than Minho and more experienced in the store. He was the one to train Minho when he was new, and the two clicked as friends. The young man might be short stature but he’s got a loud personality to throw anyone off guard. He’s a dropout but Minho is sure the guy is smarter than himself. Jonghyun teases that is not a hard feat to beat.

“Get your ass out here!”

Minho shoves his phone in a pocket and stumbles from the back room, height nearly thunking his head on the old shallow doorframe.

Jonghyun is already leaning on the counters, watching in silence as their only shopper roams the store with a basket half full already. Just some bread, rice and noodles, nothing outstanding about it.

Jonghyun stares like a teenage girl. It’s not a secret, at least to Minho, that Jonghyun is gay–very gay. It came up pretty quickly, maybe only because Jonghyun read Minho easily, or said he could, and dragged out of the younger that he is bisexual. Jonghyun exploited that fact, taking Minho to gay clubs, even just the other day Jonghyun was passing Minho an unlabeled thumb drive.

“Take this,” Jonghyun had tried to be discreet about passing Minho the thumb drive, but Minho had not noticed and asked loudly what it was, drawing attention from shoppers. Jonghyun had stammered about it not being anything gross or illegal.

Later, when home, Minho had recalled the thumb drive and plugged it into his laptop. He was surprised to see a video file by the title “looks like jinki keke”. It was gay porn. Minho’s computer volume was on blast and his mother home. He nearly threw his laptop out the window to make it be quiet.

Jinki–that is the name of the man browsing their store in the late night currently. Jonghyun had noticed the name when the young man used a card for payment before.

Jonghyun has such a crush on the man, and Minho hesitates to say the same of himself, but Jinki really is good looking and if he could do anything like the supposed lookalike in that porno, Minho would date him–if he’s into that sort of thing. Jonghyun claims his friends have seen him at the gay hangouts on occasion, because of course he has pictures on his phone to brag to friends about a cute customer “with a hot ass”, but neither have ever seen the man outside of their store. Minho wonders if those friends are pulling Jonghyun’s short leg.

“He’s doing it.. he’s in the aisle..” Jonghyun shrieks into muffled hands.

Minho blinks wide eyes, hands fake in looking busy sorting whatever sits on the counter. Jinki is in the aisle once again, the one that shelves some very interesting and new condoms.

The manufacturer thought up a unique way to sell condoms. Rather than some little box with labels like “small” or “large”, they are sold in discreet containers labeled as food girth to measure penis size. It is aesthetically pleasing to the eyes at least, and eco friendly, like the store is trying to update itself to be.

When management first brought them into the store Minho and Jonghyun laughed. Then the chuckles turned into guessing each other’s size in food. Just to bug Jonghyun, Minho argues he’s a “zucchini”; the smallest size available. Jonghyun made his guess that Minho runs a size in “carrot”; he was right. When Jonghyun said he is a “banana” Minho boasted he is also a “banana”, not wanting to let Jonghyun win in guessing correctly.

Jinki has come to the store and looked perplexed at the new way of selling condoms. He’s never bought rubbers from their store though.

“He’s at least a turnip..” Jonghyun gives his guess, once again.

They do debate the matter far too much.

“A banana..” Minho mutters his guess.

Jonghyun side-eyes Minho, a look of disdain.

Jinki pulls out an orange “carrot” cylinder to look at. Minho’s heart thumps faster. Could they be the same?

“No way he’s that small,” Jonghyun grumbles.

Minho frowns, hiding a ping of hurt. Does it really matter that much? Jonghyun says he’s been with men before, but Minho’s experience only goes as far as almost with an ex-girlfriend.

Jinki puts the packaging back and pulls out another. This time he looks over a pale “turnip”. Jonghyun is practically bouncing in glee.

Minho scoots closer to Jonghyun, also hunched over the counter, peeking down the aisles. They would look like fools if anyone saw them now.

“No way..” Minho gasps.

“I love being right.”

Jinki puts the “turnip” back.

Jonghyun’s head drops and Minho stifles laughter. Jinki looks ready to carry on shopping, but quickly he grabs the green “cucumber” cylinder, the largest of girths, and drops it discreetly into his basket.

Jonghyun slaps and punches Minho’s shoulders with a muffled, aggressive whine, and Minho stares in disbelief while also cringing away from the painful assault.

“He’s a freaking cucumber!” Jonghyun seethes.

Minho yelps when teeth actually sink into his shoulder. “You bit me?!”

Jonghyun steps back, calming down. “Ah.. yeah sorry.” He shrugs it off.

Minho still stares wide-eyed while rubbing a sore shoulder.

“I gotta have him…” Jonghyun says under his breath.

Minho is lost in a whirlwind of emotions. Nothing really makes sense to him right now, like also feeling a strong urge to have a man he’s only spoken to “find everything you wanted?”, “have a nice day,” and nothing more. The meaning of life seems spun upside-down.

Jonghyun is hunched over the counter, scribbling furiously. When Minho peeks over the older’s shoulder he finds Jonghyun writing his phone number.

“Hyung!”

“Shh, you bi-curious types don’t understand.”

“I’m not bi-curious,” Minho corrects his earlier stance of claiming himself as such to ease into a label. He’s not good at labels, unless you mean something like “hates studying” then he wears the label truly. “I’m bisexual.”

Jonghyun gives a skeptical glance; the youth using such big, scary words on him now. Before Minho can explain further, if there is anything further to say, the customer is at the checkout.

Jonghyun rushes to ring Jinki up. Minho has to standby as Jonghyun flirts shamelessly. All batting lashes and biting lips. Jonghyun lingers on the condoms, picking it up and spinning the green cylinder in his hands.

“Wow, what cool packaging.”

“Yeah..” Jinki smiles, rocking on his heels.

It’s a cute sight, Minho is taken by it.

“I love cucumbers…” Jonghyun bites his bottom lip.

Minho sends a wrack of organic candies to the floor, nearly sputtering at Jonghyun being so bold. The two look to him. “Ah.. I’ll clean it up, it’s fine,” he forces a wide smile and coughs into his fist.

Minho is left to bag Jinki’s purchase. When he grasps the girth of the cucumber Minho’s throat dries up.

Jonghyun is given cash for the total, and once he hands over the receipt, also a paper with his number is given to the customer. Jinki looks confused but Jonghyun doesn’t back down. His confidence is admirable.

There is just enough time for Minho to scribble his own number on a piece of scrap paper and shove it into one of the bags. He didn’t even think as he wrote. Something along the lines of “I’m a carrot call me” with a smiley face landed on paper.

“Have a nice night~,” Jonghyun offers.

Jinki nods with a smile as he takes the bags handed off over the counter by Minho. The man just looks confused and uneasy. Have they frightened him? That was not their intent.

Jonghyun groans a sigh once the store is just the two of them again. Minho rubs his head by both hands, feeling foolish.

“I bet he’s a freak in bed.” Jonghyun presses a thumb across his lips, gaze lost in thought.

Minho isn’t sure how you can tell something like that just from small contact with someone, but also he ponders if Jonghyun is right. Is it possible? Should he care?

“There goes my dream guy…” Jonghyun says with thick sadness, slouching against the counter.

Minho looks to the exit, wondering if that Jinki fellow will call him and if be does, what will Minho do with himself then?

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

 

 

#2

 

 

 

“He could tear an asshole up,” Kim Jonghyun muses, flipping idly through a magazine on the counter.

Choi Minho sputters, legs kicking out where he sits on a stool behind the counters, cell phone in hands. The senior’s crude way with words is something Minho isn’t sure he will ever get used to.

It’s again late hours at the shop Minho works at, and once again few signs of life. Why stop at an old shop trying to be hip and new when a block or two down you can go to a fresh and trendy story, one the holds twice as many products.

And maybe that’s where the shopper Jinki has disappeared to. Either case, he certainly hasn’t come by their store again, nor called, as Jonghyun mentions every day. It’s been a few weeks; surely they freaked the young man out and lost a customer. It’s understandable. Neither will mention such an incident to management.

“What if he just isn’t into men?” Minho mutters, fixing phone typos before adding a message in the group chat with friends; they are currently debating the best soccer players of the year. He doesn’t know why the chat is laughing at his opinions again.

Jonghyun turns around, glaring. “I know a man who likes dick when I see one.”

Minho arches a brow, skeptical.

“You, for example.” Jonghyun mimics the actions of a lewd blowjob.

“Hey!” Minho’s face scrunches, shout failing to hide embarrassment.

The bell at the store entry alerts the two to a shopper, interrupting a discussion not suited for customers, or most people probably.

At Jonghyun’s sudden wide eyes and squeaking gasp, Minho stands to see fully over the counters. He soon is in the same state of shock.

It’s him.

Jinki is back.

The man, dressed in sweats, flip flops and a backwards cap grabs a basket before going about his shopping.

“What if he’s here to tell us he reported us..” Minho whispers.

“For what?”

“Like, harassment or something…”

Jonghyun’s demeanor shows sudden nervousness, but his voice doesn’t crack. “Why? All I did was give him a note and number, maybe flirted a little bit.”

Flirted a lot, rather, and took pictures without asking.

The heated whispering continues as Jinki shops.

“I gave him my number, too,” Minho confesses.

“What!?” Jonghyun seethes.

Minho cringes as the older turns towards him. He’s smaller, but Minho means no disrespect, and Jonghyun is sort of scary when angry. Minho still recalls the fight at a gay club, which left Minho picking Jonghyun up from the station with a bruised face. And Minho was almost dragged into the fight. He was preoccupied being cornered in a restroom for “services” when he was honestly only their for a quick piss.

“I gave him my number! We can’t both do it at the same time!”

Down an isle, neither worker notices glancing at their heated whispering by the only customer shopping in the store.

Minho holds up his hands in self defense. It wasn’t planned, giving Jinki a note, it just happened. Jonghyun displaying a bold act fired up Minho’s forward tendencies.

“He didn’t call me, really, it’s not a big deal.”

“Choi I swear to–”

The noise of someone clearing their throat draws attention. Both working behind the counters look sheepish finding Jinki ready to pay for the few items in his basket, shaking it with a small smile.

Jonghyun again hurries down to the end counter, smile wide and greeting with an apologetic bow. Minho hangs back, upset over the argument.

Jinki smiles more brightly than last time he was seen; a tension not apparent tonight. Jonghyun rings the man’s items up. Several bottles of soju, tofu, and even a real cucumber is pulled from the basket this time.

“You like cucumbers, yeah?” Jinki makes a joke.

Jonghyun is delayed a moment. “Ah! Yes! You are right..” he laughs, forced and almost strangled.

Jonghyun looks puzzled at the condom buy, but does not comment this time. Minho only side-glances, just waiting as he bags up the purchases. He goes over in his head how to approach Jonghyun after Jinki leaves. He doesn’t want work to be an unpleasant place from now on. It’s a misunderstanding. The two can surely clear it all up.

Minho isn’t paying full attention while carefully wrapping bottles of alcohol, as Jinki digs through a filled bag. “Thank you for stopping by, enjoy your night.”

The man drags out something orange in color and places it right side up on the counter in front of Minho as he finishes loading up one last bag.

“Carrot, right?”

Minho looks at Jinki with wide, bulging eyes, lips parted, like a fish out of water.

“That’s what your note meant, yeah?”

“Uh..”

“This was you, right?”

Minho’s scribbled note is dug out of Jinki’s sweater pocket and held out in front of him. It sure is his handwriting, but is that what he really wrote?

I’m a carrot call me.

“That’s.. my handwriting..” is all Minho can bear to admit.

Jonghyun inches closer, silent and curious.

“I tried to figure it out but nothing made sense. Then I remembered these.” Jinki takes up the sealed cylinder of mild-girth sized condoms and a pen from the counter. He writes out a number on it.

Jonghyun squeaks.

“I didn’t expect to be hit on at a little shop like this,” Jinki carries himself more confidently than Minho ever remembers seeing. “Or how I was figured out–but if you are into it, you can give me a call.”

Jonghyun nearly has his entire fist in his mouth watching the two, green with blistering envy.

Minho is still a fish out of water. He’s never put himself out there enough to take a guy giving him a number seriously; too cautious with what he views himself as. He always smiles it off and tosses the numbers later, not wanting to hurt feelings in front of anyone. Something tells him he doesn’t want to toss Jinki’s number out. Minho’s heart races as Jinki grins up at him.

“I enjoy carrots,” Jinki teases, chewing his smile, eyeing Minho’s lanky frame up and down.

Minho’s heart stops. “They’re healthy,” he blurts out, like training for the mart’s new policy instructions.

“Raw taste the best.”

Jonghyun sinks teeth into his own fist, terribly beside himself. Minho thinks of peeling raw carrots at home for a meal and taking bites as he goes. Minho slowly nods. It only seems to make Jinki smile wider, a blinding sort of smile, the kind that surely heals the wounded and afflicted.

Jonghyun pinches Minho out of his stupor. The younger jumps with a tiny yelp, then quickly hands the last bag to the customer with a crooked smile.

“Have a nice day– night. A good night.”

Jinki nods and Jonghyun hovers on tiptoes behind Minho, just his round, blazing eyes able to watch Jinki.

As Jinki heads off for the door, hands full, Jonghyun knocks over the same candy rack as Minho before, scrambling after Jinki desperately.

“I’m a banana! A banana!”

Jinki turns around, backing up into the door, his grin looking a surprising smug. “Would you believe me if I said I like bananas, too?”

Jonghyun’s gaze twinkles. “I’ll believe anything!”

Jinki’s head falls back with laughter as he pushes his way out the door and leaves sight, seeming quite in a good mood all things considered.

Jonghyun collapses to the floor, probably going to be in need of wiping up. Minho looks at the number left behind, mind drawing up blank.

“What.. just happened?”

“We became frenemies..” Jonghyun looks up at Minho, a weepy look on his face.

“Huh?”

Jonghyun’s gaze falls on the container fisted in Minho’s hand.

“I knew you were a carrot.”

Choi Minho’s life has reached a new level of strange.

 

 

 


End file.
